the sleeping goddess
by aprilshower96
Summary: What if the tale of Persephone isn't what the modern world believes it to be? My version of the Persephone/Hades myth with elements from the classic tale of Sleeping Beauty. Totally historically inaccurate but it's fanfiction soooo
1. prologue

**Hello, thank you for taking an interest in this story. This is my version of the Hades/Persephone shenanigan, with Sleeping Beauty elements. I came up with the idea, weirdly, from a girl in my English class who reminds me a ton of a Persephone character. She's what I imagine Persephone to look like, and for Hades, I imagine a Henry Cavil sort of guy (lol). This is my first fanfic so be nice pls**

She was Olympus' brightest flower.

The Fates huddled around the newborn as she cooed in her cradle of flowers. She was the newest addition to the Olympians, a daughter of flora and fauna born to the lady of the harvest, Demeter, and Zeus, king of all gods. In her honor, a grand feast was thrown to celebrate her birth, as well as the Fates bestowing their gifts of life.

The grand main chamber of Olympus stood proud in all its white marble glory, pillars reaching high into the blue sky and lavishly decorated with pink peonies and orchids. Waterfalls cascaded down behind Zeus and Hera's throne as they watched the Fates bring forth their particular life gift as well as a single flower to the center of the room, where Demeter beamed at her smiling babe.

The first forth was Clotho. She presented herself in the body of a young child, a light blue toga swishing as she put down a white peony.

"My gift to you, dear child, will be for you to grow in grace and beauty. A beauty so fair that will not only grow with your age, but also within." Clotho stepped back towards her sisters, never once turning her back to the Gods.

The next to step forward was Lachesis, who presented herself as an old maiden. Her graying hair and slow pace did nothing for the nerves of Demeter. Lachesis decided how long her daughter was to live by her thread of life. Her daughter was a goddess, but not even the immortal could escape from the Fates.

Lachesis slowly removed her thread from her grey toga. She pulled it until it could no longer pull, and to the amazement of the audience, turned it into a beautiful sunflower. She then glanced at Demeter and peeked into the babe's cradle. "Your daughter will see many a millennia."

Demeter sighed in relief as she kneeled to her babe's crib, and missed Lachesis' disappointed smile.

As Lachesis stepped back into formation, the room went silent. All knew who was next to step forward, and for that reason Demeter scooted closer to the cradle protectively. To her surprise, Zeus had also taken his stand next to the cradle, one hand protectively on the edge. He could not be touched by her, but his daughter..

She was Atropos, the Inevitable.

She was to decide how the young goddess was to die.

Atropos had taken the form of a young, seductive woman, her black robes hugging her figure as she strolled to the child. Her midnight hair framed her pale face as she glanced from the babe to her mother. She lifted one finger and pointed directly to the cradle.

"You are cursed child," Three voices had eerily melded into one as the Inevitable spoke. The child's parents clutched the cradle tighter as if to protect her from the Fate.

But no one ever escaped their Fate.

"This child will indeed grow with grace and beauty, but heed my warning, as it will be her downfall. The bond to the dark man will seal your fate, the pain you leave behind he will not tolerate. Take thy woes to the witch who knows, and let her sleep in an eternal repose."

Gasps filled the air as Demeter frantically picked her young daughter up. Zeus tentatively placed a hand on the child as she wailed and thrashed. Murmurs among the invited guests began to grow, filling the once jovial hall with an eerie darkness.

In their frenzy, Demeter and Zeus hadn't noticed the three sisters take their leave. Demeter observed the cradle, seeing the peony and the sunflower resting in front on the floor, but she dared not to look within the folds of the silk sheets.

Demeter clung to her daughter as tightly as she could, while Zeus checked where Atropos had not long ago stood. As he peered into the cradle, his eyes widened. His strong form turned to look at Demeter, who had tears streaming freely down her tanned face.

"What is it, my lord?"

The desperation in her voice only made Zeus reach agonizingly slower into the folds of fine silk. Every moment felt like an eternity until the flower was fully revealed to Demeter. She broke into hysterical sobs as she looked at the tainted flower within Zeus' hands; a single white lily.

The flower of death.

 **tell me what you think, or not, it's all good**


	2. one

**hi again, I honestly don't know if i'll update regularly, i just like to write so  
** **i'll see if I can make a cover image if the girl in my english class lets me use her pics #creepy but I can assure you she was extremely flattered when she heard she was my muse for this story, and she's even reading it, I think (hi danny) so this is officially chapter one**

"Dear Lady Kore, your crowns never fail to look impeccable! How I wish I could make one as beautiful as yours."

Six nymphs sat lazily in a beautiful garden making crowns of flowers for themselves. The nymphs were surrounded by a sea of pale pinks, lavenders, and whites as they threaded through vines and flowers. Never had they seen such beautiful blooms in such a beautiful garden. Of course, the garden paled in comparison to the beauty of its owner.

Kore sat on a small boulder as she smiled at her nymph friends. She had indeed grown with grace, as she walked with springtime wherever she went, but her beauty well surpassed her trail of blossoms. She was a petite young woman who had filled her womanly curves, with light brown curls that framed her lovely face and ended at her waist. Her eyes were as golden as honey, and her smile was as warm as springtime itself. True to the Fates' word, Kore had developed a kindness within her that was rare among the Olympians. She did not think herself above nymphs or her mortal followers, whereas her Olympian kin thought themselves untouchable. Preferring gardening or reading over drinking ambrosia, she had made herself into a strange, but kind, goddess.

"My friend, your crown surpasses mine entirely! All of your crowns are a delight, dear friends, and they will only be enhanced by your own beauty."

They all sat idly, making light conversation as Kore drowned in her thoughts. Today was the day she finally returned to Mount Olympus after many years of absence. She wondered if Apollo and Artemis still bickered as frequently as they did when they were children. Or if Aphrodite had possibly grown even more beautiful than before. She had not seen her Olympian friends in many years, but they managed to keep in touch every once in a while through Kore's dearest friend Hermes. The bond that they shared was unbreakable, and Kore could only smile as she thought of her friend.

As Kore finished placing the last flower on her laurel, she promptly placed it on her head. Her thin laurel with white flowers sat perfectly on her golden brown curls, making her friends compliment her profusely. Kore then gently took it off her head as she noticed a small nymph hide behind one of her blossom bushes. Kore slowly made her way over to the child, smiling brightly when the nymph backed away.

"Do not hide little one. I am your friend." Kore smiled at the young nymph as she still hid behind the tree.

"Come now, do you wish to tell me your name?" Silence. "Very well then, I shall have to introduce myself first. My name is Kore." More silence. "Do you know what you remind me of, my silent friend?" The small nymph shook her head as petals fell from her bright hair.

"A big beautiful blossom."

The young nymph shyly made her way to Kore and stood directly in front of her as Kore kindly smiled. Once more, she tried. "What is your name?"

"Cherry." She murmured against her thumb. She glanced down as Kore kneeled in front of her, palm closed.

"What a fitting name." She slowly unveiled the light pink blossom in her palm as the nymph beamed at the goddess. "A cherry blossom." Kore placed the flower into the nymph's hair as well as the crown she had previously made.

The young goddess gently took the hand of the small girl and began stepping through the grass to introduce her to the other nymphs. Her right hand tightly held the small digits of the nymph while her left hand clasped the ends of her golden toga. They once again began to make laurels when a voice carried over to Kore's garden.

"Kore! Come, the hour grows late!"

Kore perked up to the sound of her mother calling her name. She hastily said goodbye to her friends and skipped through her garden into her mother's fields. Once she spotted her mother, she placed a dainty kiss on her cheek.

Demeter chuckled as she stepped into the chariot. "Come now, Mount Olympus awaits."

Kore stepped into the chariot feeling as hopeful as ever.

Hades stepped into his chariot feeling as hopeless as ever.

Zeus had called Poseidon and himself to an important meeting, and Hades no doubt believed that his youngest brother was calling meetings for the sake of calling meetings. Every morning after the full moon, the brothers met to discuss anything of importance within their realms. Although Zeus and Poseidon never had a problem in their realms, the dead were steadily increasing day by day, making Hades overworked and angry. By the looks of the wounds and discarded armor that littered his Underworld Kingdom, he knew it was the fault of Ares, Zeus and Hera's son.

Hades scoffed to himself as he made his way to Olympus. Ares was undeniably the spoiled son of Zeus, and Hera did little to reverse the fact. The boy would begin wars out of sheer boredom, despite Hades believing that Ares did it solely to spite the Lord of the Underworld. He would be sure to bring it up at their meeting, but he doubted Zeus would slap the hand of his favorite son.

Once he had arrived to his brother's lavish palace, he made his way through the halls, his black cloak swishing with every step of his sandals. His only signal of arrival to the God's meeting room was the clanging of his black armor, and his sword banging against his hip.

"Ah brother, I thank you for arriving just a bit less tardier than usual." Zeus' booming laughter filled the hall as Hades kept his face stoic.

"As you know, I cannot have much time away from my Kingdom or else souls do not get judged."

Poseidon clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come Hades, once a full moon cannot damage your kingdom. We also have kingdoms to run, and yet we find the time to balance it all."

"Perhaps I would have more leisure time if my kingdom wasn't filled to the brink with thousands of victims of war." Zeus sat tightly in his throne, knowing that his son had started another war once again.

"Hades, I am sure you exaggerate the number. If Ares-"

"The number is not an exaggeration, as I do not lie." Hades stated through gritted teeth. "Charon can barely move his boat through the Styx, and souls are awaiting judgement for more than three days! Speak with your son, Zeus. His boredom becomes my work, and I am not amused with this outcome."

Hades hastily walked out of the main chamber, leaving Poseidon and Zeus yelling for him to return. He made his way down the grand staircase just as Demeter was climbing up. He had almost missed her, and if Demeter hadn't taken another step when she did, he would have never seen her.

But he did.

And she saw him as well.

A beautiful brunette goddess with eyes of honey who radiated goodness. She was impossible to look away from. Hades thought it a trick of the light, or a trick of his eyes, for a Goddess like she would never glance his way.

But she did.

Time had felt like it was in slow motion. He barely heard Demeter's greeting, his only sense of sight overtaking him, enveloping him in the goddess before him. Her golden toga danced among the steps and as they crossed paths on the steps, their gaze melted together. Harsh blue met warm honey, and Hades felt their connection. He frowned as he realized that as an Olympian, she would most likely ignore his gaze or scrutinize him for it, but she was different.

She smiled at him.

Hades had never seen a more beautiful sight. He felt dumbfounded as he reached the bottom of the grand staircase, and turned around once more to catch a glimpse of her. He felt his lips perk up ever so slightly as she glanced back. He suddenly felt a tug on his right sandal, and found a small flower growing around his foot. He followed the trail of blossoms with his eyes until he was met with the familiar golden toga and the sweet honey eyes. Her body was partially turned to him as she smiled shyly back at him, making Hades stare longingly after her. She finally turned to face her mother as she rattled on about the harvests until they disappeared around the corner of the stairs and into the long hallway.

Hades slowly kneeled to pluck the flower from the ground, and for the first time in many millennia, he smiled at the dainty flower in his hands.


	3. two

**Whoa tho, this is what happens when class gets cancelled**

 **Okay so I see u, the one reviewer, thanks for it, I love u, ur my sunshine**

 **I think I'm cool, but I know ur cool for reading this**

Kore sat in her garden as she gracefully placed flowers onto the calm waters of her small pond. After her meeting with her father on Olympus, she had been in a daze dreaming about the dark stranger she exchanged glances with on the grand staircase. Kore had never seen him before, and although he seemed too dark for the light themes of Olympus, she was desperately drawn to him. Something in the strange man had awakened something in Kore.

She had been wooed shamelessly in the past by Apollo and even, occasionally, Hermes, but he was different. His grand stature commanded respect and attention, while his immense build threatened brute strength. His pale skin was complimented by his dark, short curls, and his bright, private smile contrasted all of his dark armor. Kore could never forget his eyes, blue and deep as Poseidon's oceans that held a strong gaze that rivaled her father's. She sighed as she conjured two blue blossoms and placed them on the water.

"My lady?"

Kore looked up abruptly. Her poor nymph friend was probably confiding in her, and here she sat, day dreaming over the pair of blue orbs of a stranger. "I apologize," she timidly said. "I'm afraid I am lost in my thoughts once again."

"If I may, my lady, what is the reason for your distractedness?"

"A man clad in dark armor and yet, the brightest eyes I have ever seen."

The nymph cocked her head in question, and Kore sighed. "Tell me, Cirilha, do you know of any God that dons only dark armor? Or one that lacks the golden skin of Olympus?"

Cirilha gasped in horror, "Surely you do not mean the Lord of the Underworld! His very presence emanates death and gloom, it is impossible to speak his name! His soul is as black as his armor and his skin is as white as death itself."

"Truthfully I found beauty in his skin," Kore smiled and laid upon the grass to observe the sky. "White as the clouds above me, and the flowers in my garden."

"He is dark my lady, the very reason why he does not belong in the light of Olympus."

Kore's lips pursed and she thought of the dark God. Hades. She, of course, was told tales of the King of the Underworld from her mother and Olympian friends, but Kore always felt a certain, fond sadness for him. Hades was always seen as different, or evil, simply because of his realm and his physical differences. As she was ascending the staircase on that fateful day, he was ultimately alone, and her mother didn't even stop to fully acknowledge his presence. He almost seemed used to the lack of attention he received on Olympus. So much so, that he seemed genuinely surprised when Kore smiled at him.

"I see the beauty in light. It is an ethereal beauty, always surrounding us. Yet, there is also beauty in darkness. It is a mysterious beauty that suddenly envelops completely. For certain Cirilha, I find the clouds in the midday sky beautiful, but I also find the stars in the dark night to be just as, if not more, enchanting."

Kore giggled softly to herself as she conjured endless blue flowers around her, while her nymph friend smiled secretly to herself. The goddess had seen beauty in the darkest of Gods, and Cirilha undoubtedly knew that the Lord Hades himself had seen the beauty radiating from her friend, inside and out.

For days he thought of nothing but her smile.

Hades sat upon his throne in one of his unusual breaks from judging souls, no doubt Zeus' doing from his incident with the young Ares, and all he could think of was the brunette beauty that had captured his heart. He replayed the scene at the staircase over and over again, even casually pulling out the little blossom she left out of his black breast plate. Her bright, beautiful little token contrasting with his dark and gloomy surroundings.

"My lord?"

Hades lazily looked up from the flower to Hecate. The voluptuous goddess stood before his throne, an opened scroll hanging from her pale hands. She had obviously been reading her usual report of the Underworld while he, the almighty Hades, played with a flower.

His suffering and curiosity needed to end. "Hecate, Demeter's daughter. Tell me of her."

Hecate rolled the scroll back up as she began to speak. "Kore? She is the Goddess of Spring, my lord. Fairly young, she has only seen a few millennia."

"Kore?" Surely the Fates had picked a better name than _girl._

"She was given the name of Persephone by the Fates," Hecate lightly chuckled as she finished binding the scroll. "However, it seems our dear sister felt that the name was too ominous for her precious daughter, and gave her the name Kore. Almost everyone on Olympus calls her by it."

Hades rubbed his chin in thought _. Persephone_. He could feel the potential power from her name, although it was a play of irony. A bringer of destruction named goddess of the Spring.

It explained the flowers that bloomed when she walked; she had the season of Spring in her every step. Hades admitted to himself that he felt a little disappointed. Her blooming of flowers, her beautiful little magic, wasn't strictly

for him, but part of her persona. He had even secretly hoped to himself that she was different among the other Olympians; they who always flee his presence, mock his physical attributes, or even flinch from his gaze. _She_ had done none of that.

 _She_ had smiled at him.

Sensing her lord's distress, and almost reading his mind, Hecate interrupted Hades' thoughts. "She is a particular goddess, that one. She has a certain kindness to her that many, mortal and immortal alike, do not possess. Her beauty may rival Aphrodite, but her inner beauty rivals with no one."

"Inner beauty," The god murmured to himself. Hades sat back, his tense shoulders relaxing as he touched the cool glass of his throne. "I must see her again, Hecate. She has plagued my mind for too long, and I _must_ see her again."

Hecate only nodded and retreated as she saw Hades barking orders at his shades to prepare a chariot. She remembered perfectly of Persephone's curse placed at her birth celebration. The Fates had warned of a 'dark man' as an omen to the end of her days, but could that possibly be her lord Hades? She knew the God lived, breathed, and donned darkness, but to mark the end of Persephone's days seemed to be implausible. From what she saw in the throne room, she could see that Hades was completely overtaken with the young goddess. Never before had she seen Hades think or speak so fondly of another.

It was for that very reason that Hecate decided to keep Persephone's curse a secret a little longer.

"Hermes! Please fly this basket to the top of the trees. I cannot climb for the sake of my dress."

Hermes squinted at Kore as she twirled down below on the ground. Currently, he was balancing one basket of apples in one hand while picking at the fruits in the tree with his other.

"Dear Kore, and what will you do while I pick the rest of these apples? Twirl and look pretty?"

Kore gasped in mock horror. "My friend! You shock me so. I am simply here to offer you support in your fruitful endeavors and here you stand, mocking me."

Hermes laughed loudly, "If I remember correctly, your mother told _us both_ to help pick the fruits from the trees. What will you tell her when I present her with the two baskets full?"

Kore put a finger to her chin and pretended to ponder. "Perhaps that you stole all my hard work and made to pass as your own."

The banter between the two proceeded until they fell into a comfortable silence. As soon as Hermes was finished with his messenger duties, he rushed to Demeter's fields to see Kore. He shooed away the young nymph she was accompanied with, much to Kore's protests, and the two began on the task Demeter had asked of them. The current silence between them was peaceful, the sounds of birds and gentle breezes filling in their unspoken conversation, until Hermes noticed that Kore had directed her longing gaze onto the horizon. Hermes flew down with both baskets in hand, and sat in front of his friend.

"Kore? What troubles you?"

Kore contemplated telling her friend. Hades had filled her mind with never ending thoughts, but she knew that her attraction to the dark God was unnatural and would not bode well with the other Olympians. "Hermes," she tentatively began, "Have you ever been in love? Truthfully."

Hermes eyed Kore carefully. "In love? My, what a question. Truthfully, I have not. I've only felt the obsession of lust, which I imagine pales to the feeling of love. Eros has yet to strike me, and I pray he never does." He chuckled lightly, bopping a finger on Kore's delicate nose.

Kore smiled halfheartedly. "And what if Eros has not struck? What if a pure love formed without the aid of one his arrows?"

Hermes laughed at Kore's naiveté as he stood up, grasping the heavy baskets. "Then I shall tell your mother that your interests have been claimed by something else other than flowers."

Kore glared at Hermes' retreating back as he flew deeper into her mother's orchards. She pondered carefully over his words. She knew there existed a difference between the obsessions of lust and the ethereal love, but who was to say that the Lord Hades even loved her? Perhaps his piercing gaze, the one Kore had thought and dreamt of day and night, had been of lust. The look of love and lust was so similar, almost impossible to tell apart. After all, everyone can lust after another, but rarely do people feel the power of love.

How could a powerful God such as he be enchanted by her simple blossoms? He was, by a fair amount, far beyond her years, and his power knew no bounds. He was the tallest tree in a garden, and she was a simple, little blossom.

But who was to say that blossoms didn't grow into beautiful and broad plants themselves?

Kore's inner turmoil resulted in her standing up, and attempting to grow the biggest blossom she could. Her magic spiraled as she heard footsteps upon the stone steps in her garden. She smirked playfully as she caught Hermes trying to frighten her again.

"Although your wings make little noise, your footsteps could wake the dead." Persephone turned around as she finished her blossoms, only to widen her eyes.

Before her did not stand Hermes, but a tall, strong God, clad in black armor. He stood fiercely in her little garden, but he also seemed a bit..nervous.

Hades took a tentative step forward, and placed his right hand over his heart. He bowed gracefully and slowly directed his gaze into hers, making Kore breathless.

"Lady Persephone."

 **Roses are red, violets are blue**

 **Idk when I'll update**

 **thank u :-)**


	4. three

**Won't even lie to you, I do have this story mapped and planned out bc I have no life whatsoever**

 **and I'd like to say to all who reviewed: I love u, ur all my sunshines**

 **also hi dany, thanks for being my Persephone love u tho thanks for not thinking I'm creepy**

Kore stood, wide-eyed and breathless before the dark God. Had he called her Persephone? No one had called her by her birth name in many, many years. Almost all on Olympus, and even the mortals, called her by the name of Kore. She gracefully dipped into a formal bow, remembering her manners.

"My lord Hades, what a surprise." She straightened and smiled at him, only to meet an intense, blue gaze.

"I hope you do not mind my visit, I saw you here alone and thought of formally introducing myself." To Kore's surprise, Hades briskly walked to stand in front of her, separated by mere inches. Slowly, he grabbed Kore's hand and brought it to his lips. Kore couldn't help but stare at the differences between their hands, his pale snow hand tightly wrapped around her little tan fingers. She stared, open mouthed, as he looked up through his dark eye lashes to meet her gaze.

"I am your servant, Lady Persephone."

He never broke eye contact, not even when he tentatively let go of her hand. Kore had felt heat throughout her entire body, even feeling the loss of heat when their skin broke contact. Her lips widened into a graceful smile, pleased to see that he also had a slight smile on his handsome face.

He was even more beautiful than she remembered. His pale skin glowed in the sunlight, and his ebony hair flowed with each passing breeze. His ocean eyes never left her, and his playful, small smile remained on his face. Kore shyly backed away, not accustomed to such an intense, yet awkward, meeting.

"You flatter me, my lord."

"You are worth all the flattery in the cosmos, even more so."

Kore smiled at the ground. By no means was she a shy goddess, but Hades made her feel unsure of her actions, unknowing of what to do or say. With a newfound courage, she glanced up. Kore nervously opened and closed her mouth, glancing back and forth between a stone bench and the handsome God. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure," Hades motioned for her to lead the way, following her closely as she made her way to a small bench near her pond. He allowed her to sit, and once she sat comfortably, took his place next to her. He politely removed his helmet from under his arm and placed it below on the green grass.

"Tell me, is this your personal garden?"

Kore looked around them and smiled proudly at her creation. This small garden, once given to her by Demeter, had grown into a floral paradise as she discovered her green magic. "Yes, it is my most prized possession. I spend the hours of the day here, aiding these little blossoms to grow into beautiful pieces."

Hades regarded her for a moment and observed her little paradise around them. Kore suddenly grew nervous; a little garden of her own surely was no comparison to his great palace in the Underworld. He had seen many things as a mighty God, a few flowers and vines surely did not impress him.

He finally looked back at Kore, eyes twinkling. "I find it very beautiful, indeed."

Kore smiled brightly, "I thank you,"

"Although, not as beautiful as the goddess responsible for it."

Her secret smile made his heart soar. To know that he was the reason for her smile made Hades feel light as a cloud. He found it difficult at first to speak to her, as she carried herself nervously around him. He felt as though his hopes were nothing but that; hopes. She had closed up exactly as the other Olympians had, intimidated by his presence.

He was proven wrong, as a permanent smile graced her lovely face. She sat only a few inches away from him, her ivory toga falling gracefully over her legs and spilling onto the grass. With every breeze, Hades' senses were filled with the lavender and vanilla oils in her brown cascade of curls. Her tan hands were placed perfectly in her lap, holding a small, pastel flower.

Her garden was a direct representation of her persona. Blooming, bright, and warm. The colors of the blossoms pleased his eye, and their scent filled his nostrils. He was amazed that such beauty could come from such a young goddess. She didn't realize the simple beauty of her magic was breathtaking, just as she was.

Hades had never seen anything more beautiful. Her mere existence in her garden greatly surpassed the beauty of Aphrodite, and her delicate grace was enviable. She radiated innocence and goodness, so much so, that Hades had to glance away, afraid to taint her with his own darkness.

Enveloped in her beauty, he barely even noticed her lips moving.

"I'm sorry?"

Kore smiled, "I asked if you spent much time in your kingdom. I've yet to see you more than once in Olympus."

Hades nodded, "Most of my days, yes. I rarely leave it. My duty forces me to stay, as the kingdom cannot run smoothly without my command. Truthfully, I prefer my kingdom to Olympus. The Upper Kingdom holds too much light, and my brother is a bit... overwhelming at times. Perhaps I am biased. I've grown accustomed to the absence of light and silence."

"Olympus is breathtaking."

Hades clenched his hands. Of course she preferred his brother's kingdom. She was a daughter of light, she had no desire for darkness or gloom.

"As are Poseidon's oceans. I am positive that your kingdom has its own beauty, rare and unique to all the others."

Hades was shocked to say the least. Not even his brothers had complimented his realm as she had. The Olympians felt a strong need for light and warmth, disagreeing with the ways of the Underworld. He always heard the murmurs and whispers of pity, claiming that Hades was forced to rule the Underworld, never enjoying the true beauty of life. And here sat she, the light of his life, claiming to see beauty in his dark world.

"Yes, I believe it to hold much beauty. Although rarely does anyone share the sentiment."

"I believe beauty exists in all. Some are deeply hidden, only revealing itself if one can truly see it."

"I see beauty in you."

Kore's cheeks turned a pastel pink, similar to her flowers blooming in her garden. Everything about the woman fascinated him. Hecate's words rang true; her beauty was otherworldly, but her inner kindness knew no bounds. He continued to be enchanted by her every move. Everything she did surprised him, for he had never met a goddess like her before. Hades had seen many things in his long, eternal life, but nothing could have prepared him for the delightful surprise of Demeter's daughter. More so, the next words she spoke surprised him even more, if possible.

"I see beauty in you as well."

The smile that Hades granted Kore was one she would cherish for the rest of her immortal life. He slowly revealed the whitest of teeth, lifting his facial features handsomely. She had no idea how she found the courage to forwardly respond, only that she felt inclined to say so. The darkness around him was simply a façade, and she could easily see his inner light peering through. It escaped in the form of his bright, azure eyes, and his sparkling pearl teeth.

Others may not have seen it, but to Kore, it shone brighter than Helios himself.

Suddenly, Hades stood up, picking up his helmet and tucking it under his strong, left arm. "Forgive me, I must depart." He gently kneeled down in front of a seated Kore, and repeated his gallant action of kissing her hand. He rose, taking her hand with him, as she also stood, craning her neck up to stare into his deep orbs.

"Please grant me the pleasure of your company once more. May I see you again?"

Kore smiled brightly, only nodding her head, curls bouncing as she did. "Tomorrow perhaps? Here, in the garden?"

"I await the hour." Hades turned with a sharp sweep of his long black cape, turning only after a few steps, grinning at the blushing goddess. "Until then, fair Lady Persephone."

Kore watched as his back steadily disappeared into the forest. "Until then," she whispered. She placed her right hand upon her cheek, feeling the ghost of a romantic kiss on her fingers. Her body contradicted itself, feeling warmth all over, but raising the hairs on her arms as she recounted her experience with the man who had invaded her mind for the last few days. She had felt giddy and warm when she thought of him, but being in his presence made her feel euphoric and breathless.

A distant yell in the distance interrupted her pleasing thoughts, "Kore! I've filled the baskets and now your mother will favor me greatly over her own daughter."

 _Kore. Persephone._ Hades had called her by her birth name. As Hermes yelled across the orchard for her, she frowned at how childish she felt. _Kore_ she was called by her mother. By her father. By her elder friends.

 _Persephone_ she was called by a king.

"Kore!" Hermes had at last reached her, baskets filled to the brim of delicious fruits, spilling as he placed them down. "What have you been doing while I slaved away in the tops of the trees? Talking to strangers?" He chuckled as he took an apple from the basket and pierced his teeth into it.

Kore smiled to herself. "We weren't strangers. We've met before."


	5. four

Hades returned to his palace with an unusual spring to his step. Everything around him seemed brighter, and his mood had greatly improved. His usual rigidness had softened into a more comfortable stance, and his permanent harsh gaze had melted into a less intimidating one.

Quickly he passed through his throne room, inspecting the work he left behind in order to see Persephone again.

Persephone.

Her name alone sent him into a frenzy. He grinned secretly to himself as Hecate sauntered up. "You are late."

"It is my realm, Hecate. I decide if I am late or not."

Hecate slightly moved back as his teasing tone. "I take it your trip above went well?"

Hades only nodded, not wanting to show his obvious sentiments toward the young goddess. "Now if you'll excuse me, Hecate, I shall retire. I have an important meeting tomorrow."

He made his way to his private chambers, barely hearing Hecate's amused chuckle as he left. He felt hope in soul with the promise of seeing his lovely goddess once more. That night, he slept a dream-filled sleep. His usual nightmares and echoes of agony replaced with honey eyes and small blossoms.

Kore sighed in frustration as she started a crown over again. For hours she sat in her garden, excited for the arrival of Hades. Barely had she slept, imagining what their next meeting would hold. Once the dawn broke, she swept her long waves into a loose braid and chose her loveliest toga. Her mother had left to tend the fields of Greece, and Kore felt a twinge of guilt for seeing a God while her mother was absent.

Kore could never really understand why her mother protected her so, not that she minded. She held her mother very dear to her heart, and understood that a mother's love knew no bounds. Even her father, Zeus, was also protective of her. She felt shielded from much of the world, almost like a delicate flower.

Pastel blue toga sprawled around her, Kore decided to place flowers strategically within the folds of her braid. Now that the initial, awkward meeting had been dealt with, Kore felt no nervousness. She supposed she felt nervous before since she never expected Hades to ever speak to her again, until he unexpectedly came into her garden. The initial shock, by now, had worn off and she looked forward to seeing the King of the Underworld once more.

"Now, which flower for the centerpiece?" Small flowers decorated her loose braid, a splash of pinks and lavenders adorning her brown tresses. She pondered quietly, not noticing the God who watched her intently.

Hades had picked his shiniest and best armor he owned for his next meeting with the spring goddess. He knew that she cared not for the armor that he wore, but his desire to impress her was undeniably strong. He had left the Underworld as things calmed down, leaving the few souls to be judged in the hands of Minos and Thanatos.

As he approached the familiar greenery, he noticed that she sat leisurely on the grass, deciding on what flower to place in her beautifully decorated hair. He spotted a large, lone daisy on a bush and picked it, twirling it in his hands. He slowly kneeled behind her, offering her the gift over her bare, tan shoulder.

"I believe this would compliment you wonderfully."

She neither jumped or gasped at his sudden appearance as he expected, only grinning at the flower in his palm and then directly at him. She turned her back to him, hinting for him to place the large daisy on the center of her array of flowers. He gingerly placed it onto her soft tresses, tucking away the flyaway strands back into place.

Hades helped Kore to her feet, placing another kiss on her knuckles. "Good day, fair Lady Persephone."

"Good day, lord Hades." A tentative smile gracing her tan features.

"Shall we sit?"

Kore shook her head, "I was actually thinking of strolling through the orchards. Would you like to? The fruits and plants grow marvelous at this time of season."

"No doubt of your doing, Lady Persephone." Hades added. "Lead the way, if you please."

As they began their trek through the orchards, they fell into a comfortable silence. Hades occasionally glanced over to his pretty companion, seeing her honey eyes follow the nature surrounding them. Her melodic voice ended their silence, "May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you call me Persephone?"

Hades stopped, making Persephone stop as well. "Is that not your birth name?"

She blushed, making Hades melt inside. "Well yes, but most call me Kore. In fact, I cannot think of another being who calls me as you do."

Hades considered her. She tilted her head slightly, as if waiting for his response. "I find you to be more deserving of a name than Kore. Kore is a simple name, meant for a simple goddess. And you, fair Lady Persephone, are not a simple goddess. The name almost mocks your grace and enchanting beauty."

Boldly, Hades offered his strong arm to the blushing brunette. She gently took it, beginning their walk arm in arm. "Of course, if you would prefer I call you by any other name, I shall be happy to oblige."

"No, I find that it…rather pleases me. No one calls me so."

"Very well then, as you wish."

He smiled down at her, her honey eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He towered over her completely, but still Hades felt that they fit perfectly together. Her dainty tan hand was tightly wrapped around his pale bicep, and he felt warmth for the first time in his life. He felt perfectly at peace strolling through the orchards with Persephone on his arm.

Persephone lightly laughed as a small bird landed on her shoulder. Hades marveled at the gentleness she possessed as the bird remained perched on her shoulder. She then placed the bird on her index finger, moving it towards Hades. Instantly he froze, never before being so close to a breathing animal.

"Go on little one, Lord Hades is a dear friend of mine." She lovingly placed the bird onto Hades' hand, and Hades watched as the little bird twittered in his pale palm. Throughout his years, his hands were meant for the work of the Underworld, to serve the dead. Now, he held a small animal within his hand, his hands of death cradling life.

And it was all because of Persephone.

As she cooed and giggled at the small bird, he kept his gaze on her. Her honey eyes brightened, and her smile shone radiantly. She had seen past his title of the dead, and placed life into his very own hands. As the bird took its leave, flapping its wings into the Grecian air, Persephone leaned closer to Hades' muscular bicep. No doubt birds and other animals followed her every step, as she walked with springtime wherever she went.

But Hades practically worshipped the ground she walked on.

"Tell me, what is your duty as King of your realm?"

Her sudden question caught him off guard and he cleared his throat. "I oversee all. The judgement of a soul is my sole responsibility, I determine where the mortals spend their afterlife."

"If the mortal's soul is good?"

"Then they go to either the Elysium or to the Asphodel Meadows."

"And if their soul is not good?"

"They are sent to Tartarus. Only the truly wicked enter."

Persephone considered it for a moment. No one had ever asked him about his duties before. He admitted that he relished in the rare attention the beautiful Olympian paid him.

"And what do you like to do in your spare time in your kingdom?"

Hades thought for a moment. "I very much enjoy literature. I have rooms filled with scrolls of every subject. They entertain me, and I feel at peace while reading them."

Persephone beamed at him, "I, too, enjoy literature. I personally do not own many scrolls, but the libraries of Olympus are plentiful for me. I also feel at peace reading them."

Hades grinned down at her response. "And what do you take joy in?"

Persephone let out a breath, tilting her head as she thought. "I enjoy singing and planting. I could spend hours in my garden or in these orchards. I also enjoy occasionally visiting with my friends."

"By friends you mean the Olympians, correct?"

Persephone shrugged, "Olympians, nymphs, or mortals. I have no preference."

They had walked through quite a bit of the orchards, so Hades expertly turned them back around into the direction of Persephone's garden. They walked leisurely, taking the beauty of the day in, and enjoying the company of one another.

"I enjoy my time with you, Lady Persephone."

Persephone blushed at Hades' comment. Their arms remained linked as they walked back, the high noon sun setting slightly and fading to a beautiful evening.

She met his gaze and beamed, "I also enjoy my time with you, Lord Hades."

"Please, there is no need for formalities. It would be my honor if you addressed me as Hades."

"Then I also insist for you to address me as simply Persephone."

Hades chuckled and turned to face her, his left hand cradling her small right one, "As you wish, Persephone."

She smiled shyly as he tucked a flyaway wave back into her wild braid with his unoccupied hand. Glancing at the sunset, he realized he had visited long enough and needed to return to his realm. "I'm afraid I must leave now, but I would like to see you again, if it pleases you."

"It would please me greatly." Her perfect teeth glowed through her smile, making Hades' heart skip a beat.

He gently took her hand once more, leaning in to kiss her knuckles, but at the last minute pulled her closer to press his lips softly onto her cheek.

Her eyes slowly opened as he backed away, her lips slightly opened in surprise to his boldness. "Until then, fair Persephone."

Smiling at his repeated words from their last meeting, she placed a small hand on his cheek, his boldness inspiring her. "Until then,"

Persephone couldn't rid herself of the radiant smile on her face. Her happiness was even evident in her flowers, as they grew more abundant and larger than before. Each step behind her bloomed and teemed with life, and the plants she passed by seemed to perk up to match her ecstatic mood.

As she walked to her small cottage, she spotted her mother sitting outside. Her golden hair flying in the wind as she stared at the sunset. Persephone ran to her mother's tall build, and embraced her tightly.

Infected with her happiness, Demeter closed the embrace and chuckled. "Where have you been, Kore?"

 _Kore_.

Hearing her other name momentarily surprised her. "In the orchards, mother. I had a wonderful day, today."

"As I can see, little one. Your happiness seems to have followed you home," She pointed towards the orchards as little blossoms made a pathway to where Kore stood. Persephone giggled, a light bell sound in contrast to her mother's earthly chuckle. "Hermes has stopped to visit, he sits inside." Demeter pushed Persephone into the direction of the cottage, as she laughed. Persephone hurriedly rushed in, eager to see her friend.

"Hello Hermes!"

Hermes only looked up dully. His eyes lacked their usual mirth, and his posture seemed rigid.

Persephone regarded her friend, and comically put her hands on her dainty hips. "Is this for making you pick all the apples? I promised to help you, but you flew away! A disadvantage on your part, friend, as I do not have wings. You could have easil-"

"I saw you."

Persephone nervously closed her mouth as her friend interrupted. "Saw me what?"

"I saw you." He repeated. "With him. _Persephone._ "

Persephone's heart dropped. She dropped her hands to her sides and kneeled before her oldest friend. "Hermes, I beg you to keep this to yourself."

Hermes scoffed. "Kore, it's the Lord Hades!"

She placed a hand on top of his. "You do not know him as I know him. He is gentle, and kind. He has a good heart, Hermes."

He rolled his eyes at her declaration. "Everyone has a good heart to you, Kore, even the most cruel in Tartarus."

Persephone frowned at her friend. "Hermes, I never once betrayed your trust. All I ask is that you do the same for me, dear friend."

Hermes hard glare softened, and he tersely nodded his head. "Of course, Kore."

"Thank you, friend."

Hermes took her hands in his, "He's so dark, Kore. He will dim your light."

Persephone shook her head, "Two lights can only be brighter, not dimmer."

Hermes gave her a look of confusion. She sighed and grasped his hands tightly. "You cannot see it in him, but I do. His light may not shine as bright, but it is there. I have seen it, and it glows beautifully."

Hermes nodded and smiled sadly at his friend. She enveloped Hermes in a tight embrace and felt his arms tighten around her. Although she felt safe in his friendly embrace, she knew that now nothing could compare to Hades. He surrounded her completely. He was in the water, as blue as his eyes. He was in the clouds and stars, as white as his skin and as bright as his smile. His hair was the night sky that loomed above, and his light was the candle that burned brightly in her bedroom as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Insomnia leads to chapters**

 **I love everyone who reviews, but I also love everyone who reads**

 **If ur reading this, I love u**


	6. five

**haha i figured out how to do the break thing sorry about that**

 **so I'll let you know now, I update like uber fast and that's partially bc I hate waiting for incomplete fanfics**

 **like I literally have a problem**

 **but also thanks for reviewing, I love all of u, I rlly do**

 **I also picked a theme for this fic called "beauty and the tragedy" by trading yesterday #freepromo it can be seen from either Hades' or Persephone's side which I think is lit**

 **Ok thanks bye**

* * *

As the warm summer days passed, Persephone and Hades met quite often. Every other day he would escape his stressful duties to visit his little flower.

Most days they would sit and talk in her garden, or occasionally retreat into the intimacy of the orchards. Each visit made Persephone's heart blossom, as Hades had become playful and attentive, a side she knew was only meant for her. Certain visits he arrived with small tokens for her, sometimes bringing the brightest flowers, or scrolls he believed she would find interesting. She was delighted they shared a mutual interest of literature, as their discussions were filled with a deep intellect that she knew no one else in Olympus possessed.

Persephone sat in her little cottage, awaiting the twelfth hour. He always arrived at midday, when the sun sat at its peak in the blue sky. She glanced down at the tiny bird in her hands, smoothing its wings with her thumb as it cooed softly.

"Oh my dear little friend, can it be that even birds are capable of feeling the emotion I feel? If it were so, and I were a bird like you, I believe my wings would never cease to flap. My wings would flap to the never-ending beat of my heart. Happiness and love cannot be contained, you know."

The little bird cocked his tiny head slightly, his eyes rapidly blinking, as if digesting the goddess' words. He nudged his head against her thumb and she giggled softly.

"He is the most beautiful man I've met. His smile lights my morning, and his laugh fills my world. His gaze marks my path to his soul; the purest of all souls. Of course he is handsome, I do not think any being could be more handsome than he, but his persona is the most handsome of all."

"Kore? To whom are you speaking?"

Persephone jumped at an alarming rate. Her mother should not be home! She was to be tending the fields, far away from the cottage.

"Mother? Why have you not gone to the fields?"

Demeter glared, "The mortals decided to offend you and I by not offering the correct gifts. Imagine my wrath when I found only six lambs upon our altar instead of ten! The blasphemy! Their consequence is just; their fields today shall not be fruitful." She softened her glare and placed a hand on Persephone's shoulder. "What is it, my dear? Are you not happy to see your overworked mother?"

Persephone smiled up at her mother, "Of course I am happy. It's just that.."

Her mother looked at her expectantly. Hades would be arriving at any moment, Persephone needed to get away before her mother saw. "I am meant to meet with Hermes today. We are to explore the deepest parts of the orchards today, as he has yet to see them." Persephone hung her head in shame. She abhorred lying to anyone, let alone her mother. Demeter seemed to believe her as a smile graced her golden features. Persephone did not know whether to feel relief or even more guilt.

"Very well, but do be careful Kore. Now go on, my flower, it's best to not keep Hermes waiting."

Persephone nodded and placed a hesitant kiss on her mother's cheek. As she stepped through the cottage door, she turned back to smile at her mother, but it did not reach her honey eyes.

Persephone sighed as she began her trek to the orchards. She felt guilty lying to her mother about her meetings, but she knew that Demeter would never understand. For centuries Demeter told her that she was to be a maiden for the rest of her life and live in the cottage, but Persephone yearned for more.

She remembered vividly as Demeter chased away Apollo when he brought a gift for her. Persephone knew his flirting to be harmless, but her mother would have none of it. She had again chased away Hermes when he only _suggested_ that Persephone would be a wonderful wife. If she had chased off two Olympians, she dared not to think what she would think of her relationship with Hades.

Persephone lived in fear that her mother always secretly watched her. Her guilt was partially to blame for it, but she feared that her mother was never too far away from where she was.

For years Demeter had kept a close eye on Persephone, and every time she questioned her mother, Demeter would simply reply that a mother's duty was to worry and rush her along.

But Persephone knew there had to be a bigger reason.

Her mother rarely took her to Olympus, she had strict curfews, her only true friends (besides Hades) were nymphs and Hermes, and yet Demeter still kept a skeptical eye on them all.

Her mother hid something from her, and though she was grateful for her mother's unconditional love and protection, she felt the need to find out.

* * *

As Persephone traveled deeper into the orchards, she felt the odd sensation of being watched. Not a malignant sensation, but almost…playful.

She grinned to herself as she skipped through the forest floor, leaving daisies and peonies in her footsteps. She knew Hades enjoyed the cat and mouse chases, so she obliged in any way she could; as the cat disguised as a mouse.

She could feel his heavy presence behind the large oak tree, the thick trunk and drooping branches making a perfect place to hide. Quietly, she tiptoed to the base of the tree, and peeked abruptly to the other side, but Hades was nowhere to be seen.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she peered farther behind the grand oak. She could have sworn she felt his presence here!

"Looking for me?"

Persephone quickly glanced around seeing no one, until she looked up, laughing as she saw Hades sitting on one of the drooping branches.

"Hades, you cheat! How did I not see you sitting amongst the branches?"

Chuckling, Hades jumped down, his cape sending a sheet of dirt as he touched the ground. "You'll find that I blend very well into the darkness."

He reached out his pale hand, and Persephone automatically took it. Gone were the hesitant gestures and formalities of before, now Persephone felt at ease in the company of Hades, and he seemingly felt at ease with her as well.

Persephone looped her arm through his, resting her hand on his bare bicep. Hades had ceased wearing his armor after their initial meetings. Persephone took joy in this, a small symbolic way of showing his trust in her, his protective wear gone for her to see him fully as he was.

He wore a simple black tunic, his midnight cape billowing behind him with gold button attachments. His belt held a large weapon, hitting his upper thigh with each step he took. Black sandals adorned his feet as he walked beside her bare ones. His black outfit contradicted hers greatly, as her white toga swayed next to him.

Hades noticed her comparison of garments and sighed loudly. "You seem to be the light to my darkness."

Persephone frowned, "In regards to our garments, and garments alone."

He clenched his jaw and kept his gaze straight ahead.

"I do not find you dark."

Hades scoffed. "You need not lie to me."

"I do not." Persephone stopped walking, gently pulling Hades back to face her. She craned her neck to look into his handsome face. "You brighten my days when you arrive."

Hades looked down at Persephone desperately. "Truly?"

Persephone placed his strong hand onto her pink lips.

"Truly."

* * *

Hades could feel the emotion welling in his heart. It had seemed surreal, and he dreaded waking up from a beautiful dream as this.

Until she kissed his hand.

She had found him worthy enough to lay her lips upon. Hades knew in that moment, that all the riches he could ever hold in his lifetime would never equal the worth of this moment, or the treasure before him.

He gently took both of her hands into his, his eyes staring into her loving gaze. "You are perfect, Persephone."

As he placed one large hand to the side of her face, she leaned into him, meeting his palm with her warm cheek. "You have shown me true kindness, and I knew from the moment I laid my eyes upon you that you would be my guiding light."

"I fear you exaggerate me. Hades, I do not see any darkness in you other than your armor and cloak. You truly are one of the kindest people I have had the pleasure of meeting."

"I do not exaggerate as I do not lie," he smirked as he alluded to an earlier conversation with Zeus. He held her hand as he led her to sit upon a low branch of an oak.

She raised an eyebrow at him, his response only a simple tug of her hand. He lifted her up with ease, placing her onto a thick branch.

Her eyes widened as she sat, harshly clutching his arms. "Hades, I will fall."

"Nonsense, I shall be here to catch you."

She stilled as he easily sat next to her, their knees brushing each other as they made themselves comfortable. As soon as she was comfortable, Persephone had spun a tale of when she was a small child, animatedly moving her hands as she spoke. Hades listened, enraptured by her every move, chuckling as she laughed at her own story, her feminine laugh mixing nicely with his deep chuckle.

After sitting for too long, Hades slid off the branch as he noticed Persephone having trouble. He easily stepped off with his tall frame, but Persephone was undeniably small, as she had only reached his chest, and tried to desperately reach the ground.

Hades failed to keep his mirth in check, and began to laugh. Persephone laughed along with him, "I am glad I amuse you, but I do require some aid."

Hades walked toward the branch and pulled her little foot down. She was barely able to gasp as he caught her, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders and her face was level with his, as he drowned in her sweet, honey gaze.

"As I told you, I shall be here to catch you."

She smiled and stroked his cheek, sending delectable shivers down his spine. He gracefully placed her onto the ground, but his arms remained wrapped around her frame.

They soon, to their dismay, disentangled from one another, leaving only their linked arms as contact between them. Persephone had inched herself closer to Hades' side, and he placed his free hand on top of Persephone's, lovingly pressing a kiss to her temple before they continued to stroll once again.

* * *

Among the shadows, two goddesses stood, shocked at the scene before them.

"What an unusual pair," the archer commented. Her bow remained at her side as she witnessed the lovers continue their stroll.

"Unusual, but true. Eros didn't even strike them from what I see." The second goddess pushed her auburn locks off her shoulder, entranced by the two lovers below.

"Do you believe them to be true, then? True to one another?"

The goddess smiled. "Yes, it is plain to see. I know love intimately, and they embody it in the purest form."

"Shall we tell her mother, or Lord Zeus?"

"Of course not, Artemis! How dare you even think of such an absurd idea. Their tale of love is only beginning."

Artemis groaned. "Aphrodite, please tell me you will not get involved in any form."

Aphrodite smiled and glanced back at the spring goddess and her dark King. They sat peacefully under an oak, she, animatedly telling a tale, as he chuckled and fawned at her every word. "Only when it becomes necessary, dear Artemis. Only when it becomes necessary."

* * *

Hades lay in his bed after a monumental day with his beloved. He stared at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes, afraid of the perfect day ending. He wished for it to never end.

Hades frowned to himself. Her hold on him grew stronger every day, leaving him to feel torn. One side begged not to be reduced to a simple fool dangling from her dangerously meek string. He was a king, he answered to no one, and yet he was Persephone's eternal servant. Anything she wished, he would provide, even if it meant his own life. He would cut his own fate string with no question if she merely asked. Never had Hades felt such devotion or loyalty to another being.

The other side craved her. Not as a man who craves his wife, but as a plant who craves the sun. Her light helped him grow, and it supplied his needs. Without her sunlight, he was nothing. Constantly surrounded by death, his days consisted of dark greys until she arrived. She blossomed with pinks and lavenders, adding life and color to his dull existence.

"Gods help me."

As he finally succumbed to his slumber, for the first time in centuries, Hades fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **love u bye tho**


	7. six

**I told u I wasn't kidding, I literally have all the chapters planned out so updates will be like super fast**

* * *

Demeter watched as her daughter hummed softly to herself. For the last few days Kore had been lighter than usual, her eyes held a dreamy gaze, and her humming was nonstop. Her flowers grew brighter and larger, her bouquets more complex by the day.

Her dreamy smile matched her movements, as she moved fluidly through the cottage, blossoms springing wherever she landed. Kore's sudden voice cut through Demeter's observations.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my flower?"

"Why do you not call me by my true name?"

The smile on Demeter's face vanished. "Kore is much more pleasant than _Persephone_ , do you not agree?" She practically spit the name out.

Kore shrugged. "It just seems so simple."

Demeter sighed, "We are simple goddesses, my dear."

She silently watched as her daughter smiled to herself. "Mother," she began, "Would you be angry if I preferred Persephone over Kore?"

"Of course not." Demeter lied through her teeth. The name alone gave her a migraine. "If you'll excuse me dear, I think I'll retire. No, don't get up-" Kore had begun to stand as well, but Demeter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Finish your laurels, but do not retire too late." Kore simply nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek. She hurriedly set back to her task, her humming resuming.

Demeter's glare as she stalked to her room was murderous. Something was not right. Kore had never minded her name, even finding beauty in its simplicity. She was even surprised Kore knew her birth name, as every Olympian called her by the name Demeter had bestowed. Her interest in the dark name scared Demeter, as the curse echoed in her mind. She knew that any tint of darkness would be the end of her.

Kore's sudden interest in her appearance also alarmed her. She knew that Kore was a natural beauty and cared not for vanity or outer beauty, but as of late, Kore's hair became more lavishly decorated each time she saw her. Her hair smelled of the finest oils every day. Her tresses blew freely in the wind, or her hair was put in the most complex braiding styles.

Demeter was not blind. She knew a woman in love when she saw one. Except her Kore was not a woman, she was only a simple maiden.

She reasoned that it was a silly little arrow from Eros. After all, Kore had only begun to act strangely after she visited with Hermes a number of days ago. Eros must have struck her with his silly, little arrow and now Kore felt the effects of it. Soon enough, everything would return to normal, and Kore would have no more ridiculous ideas of being anything except Demeter's sweet Kore.

Her life depended on it.

* * *

Persephone waited long into the hours of the night to ensure that her mother was asleep.

She tiptoed to her mother's door, hearing the even breaths of her deep sleep through the wooden frame, and continued silently to the front of the cottage. Persephone opened and closed the door behind her as quickly and quietly as possible, as not to wake Demeter. With one glance to her mother's bedroom window, she set off into the dark night.

A week had passed after their intimate orchard incident, and Hades had not seen her. His silence worried her, as she thought that he must have forgotten her, or tired of her. Each day she grew even more worried, and her hopes had begun to diminish. Her anxiousness was silenced, however, when Hades had sent a note earlier this morning discreetly through Hermes to meet in her garden come nightfall.

She contentedly waited all day, the thought of seeing Hades once again sending a thrill through her veins. The effect he had on her was addicting, and she wondered if the excitement of their meetings would never cease to excite her.

Quietly, she pondered over the earlier discussion with her mother. Persephone shivered at the memory of her mother's glare at the sound of her birth name. The distaste of the name in Demeter's face disappointed Persephone greatly. She would be lying if she said her mother's words didn't hurt her. Where Hades believed her to represent a more deserving name than Kore, her mother had declared them simple. Hades believed in her power as a woman to be great, while her mother believed she would remain a simple girl for the rest of their days.

Once she reached the garden, her worries had evaporated into thin air. Persephone stopped to admire the man standing before her.

His regal posture as he stood in her garden was dominating, but his facial expression was one of peace and calm as he stared at the stars above. He had a mysterious object in his left hand, only to be covered by his massive black cape. She knew he was aware of her presence, as a small smile escaped his lips.

He finally looked to her, and walked slowly towards the goddess, his cape never revealing the object he hid.

Hades stood directly in front of her, his blue eyes boring into hers, hypnotizing with every bat of his eyelashes.

"Good evening." His low voice made Persephone turn pink as she smiled back.

"You've come."

"I could not stay away."

Persephone frowned confusedly. "What reason would force you to?"

Hades grasped Persephone's hand. She looked up at him, wide-eyed, as he began to speak.

"Beautiful Persephone, since the day I first saw you, I knew I was doomed."

"Hades,-"

"No, please."

Persephone nodded, rubbing her thumb in circles on his pale hand, encouraging him to continue.

"I was doomed. Doomed to devour your sweet, honey gaze. Doomed to dream of your bright smile and lovely laugh every night. I was doomed to fall at the mercy of your love."

Persephone could feel the tears forming in her eyes. His words moved her greatly, his confession of love being the most beautiful sound she had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Hades pulled out a beautiful yellow flower from his cape, making Persephone gasp. Its petals glowed brightly as he transferred the plant to her small hands.

"Please, take this token of my love for you. It will only grow for you, my beloved."

"What is this? It is beyond the beauty of any flower I have bloomed."

Hades tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "A narcissus. They grow in abundance over the entries of the Underworld. I've had Hecate enchant it to not ever wither, and to only bloom for you."

Tears of joy leaked from Persephone's golden eyes. "Thank you, Hades."

Hades placed both hands on either side of her face, cradling her. "I love you, Persephone. You have made me fall deeper in love than I could ever hope for. I beg of you.."

He desperately searched her eyes. Persephone could see the desperation in his gaze, her silence increasing his anxiety by the minute.

"I have no token for you, but surely you must know," She placed her hands on his tense arms, as she met his direct gaze.

A watery smile made its way onto her face. "I have loved you, Hades. I've been your little fool since the fateful day on Olympus."

Hades let out a shaky breath and briefly closed his eyes. "Say it once more."

Persephone did not respond. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer into his embrace. Her honey eyes never left his tormented blues. She whispered against his parted lips, "I love you, Hades. I have fallen completely and passionately in love with you."

Hades closed the gap between them, kissing her forehead. His lips trailed across, leaving tiny kisses along her cheeks, nose, chin, and jaw, until he reached his final destination.

He opened his eyes slightly, as if to ask permission. Her eyes opened a tiny fraction, warm amber colliding with ocean blue. "Kiss me."

His lips finally brushed hers, in a sweet and tentative kiss. Persephone felt fire within her. His lips moving on hers was magical, and she never wanted it to end.

Persephone tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss, moving her hands from his biceps to wrap around his neck. She felt Hades' arms coil hungrily around her waist as he picked her up and spun her around.

Persephone laughed against his lips, feeling his laugh rumble against her chest. He placed her back down, once again placing tiny kisses on her jaw.

Stolen kisses and affectionate caresses filled the night, until Persephone was faintly reminded of her reality as the first rays of dawn shone. The blanket of night no longer sheltering them, as the dawn approached, revealing all. Her mother would rise soon, and she knew that she had to depart their secret, little paradise. Never had Persephone believed the early hours of the day to hold hopelessness until this very moment. She sighed loudly and sadly glanced up at Hades.

"I must go," Persephone started. She moved away, but Hades caught her in his strong embrace, kissing her neck slightly.

"Hades," she giggled, "My love, I must go," She craned her neck back to see his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You declare your love for me and then proceed to run away? I do not think so, my beauty."

He placed chaste pecks on her lips as she struggled out of his strong grasp. "My mother could awaken at a moment's notice!"

"Let her see. Let all see that I love you fiercely, and have absolutely no intention of letting you go."

"Tomorrow," she laughed, trying to reason, "Tomorrow we can meet again."

Hades pulled her closer to him in one motion. His grip on her waist leaving a scorching shadow. "I refuse. That is too long of a wait."

"She tends the fields of Greece tomorrow," she tried to say, but Hades' rain of kisses made it difficult to speak. "She will be gone the long hours of day, and we can spend it here, in our garden."

"In our garden," Hades repeated. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, and she placed a small peck on his nose.

Hades reluctantly put her down, kissing her knuckles as she backed away, a coy smile on her face.

"Until then, fair Persephone."

Persephone smiled, "Until then, my love,"

After rushing back to her home, and throwing herself onto her bed, Persephone smiled widely to herself. Their declarations of love would live in her memory for the rest of her days. Their kisses had ignited such a hidden passion within her that she had yet to discover, but wanted to discover, with him by her side.

Persephone bit her lip in memory of their many kisses. She placed a hand upon her lips and sighed. The memory alone of his lips upon hers were enough to make her feel woozy.

She fell back into her bed, memorizing every little detail of the night's events. She replayed their first kiss over and over, each time making Persephone giggle to herself.

As she lost the battle to sleep, she dreamt of yellow flowers, strong arms around her waist, and lips upon her jaw and neck.

* * *

Demeter walked swiftly to Kore's room, ready to awaken her and start the day. She pushed along the wooden door to find Kore's bed neatly made and no spring goddess in sight.

"Kore," Demeter called throughout the cottage, expecting an answer. She was only met with silence.

She sped up her walk to a brisk pace and exited the cottage. The bright morning sun felt heavy against her golden skin, and her feet were soaked with the morning dew on the grass. She followed the path to Kore's secret garden, stopping along the stones to see a bright Kore singing along as three birds followed her every move. They chirped as she sang, their duet amusing Demeter's ears.

"Kore, you have awakened quite the happy blossom today,"

Kore smiled at her mother brightly, almost blindingly.

"Yes mother, I admit that I am happier than I have been in years!"

"I am glad, little one."

Kore skipped up to Demeter and placed a kiss upon both her cheeks. "I shall make us breakfast. Come, mother!"

Her daughter twirled past her, her toga floating as she did so, singing prettily into the summer air as her little blossoms grew behind her, the birds flapping and chirping after her.

Demeter put her hands on her hips as she observed Kore's garden. She laughed to herself at her daughter's infectious happiness, and turned to walk away, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye the brightest yellow flower growing in the center of Kore's garden.

Demeter curiously walked to it, kneeling before the blossom. As soon as Demeter touched its petals, the flower drooped, losing all of its beauty. Demeter gasped in horror as she recognized the now dead bloom.

"Narcissus," she whispered, placing a hand over her heart in fear. "Flowers from the Underworld."


	8. seven

**I love everyone who reviews, and even if u don't, I still love u**

* * *

The morning rays lit the small kitchen where the two goddesses sat. One happily eating her full breakfast, as the other sat, with an analyzing stare.

"Kore, I must fly over the fields today. Will you be alright on your own? Or shall I call upon Hermes?"

Kore looked at her mother as she drank her freshly-squeezed orange juice. "I shall be fine today, mother. Hermes is most probably busy, and I do not wish to disturb him."

Demeter nodded and placed a hand on top of her daughter's. Kore froze at the sudden contact, eyeing her mother. Demeter looked straight into her daughter's amber eyes, lightly petting her hand. "You are my most prized possession. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. You do well to remember that, my dear Kore."

Kore smiled up at her mother and lifted her hand to her mouth to kiss her palm. "I will always remember, mother."

Demeter sadly returned her daughter's smile. "I must depart. Come, walk me to the door,"

Kore did as she asked and accompanied her mother to the door. Once she opened the door for Demeter, Kore pulled her mother into their usual embrace. She kissed her daughter on the forehead as per ritual, and made her way to the fields of Greece.

* * *

Persephone practically ran to her garden once her mother had departed. Her bare feet moved quickly among the blades of grass, and once she reached her destination, she halted to a stop.

Hades lay on the grass, his half-tunic only covering his bottom half, exposing his broad, pale chest to the sun. His muscles lay relaxed and not flexed, but Persephone could easily note his strong body. She blushed as she took note of his beautiful body. His cape was extended on the ground as he lay upon it leisurely, his arms crossed behind his head and neck lazily, taking in the sun.

Persephone crept slowly onto the extended cape, sitting on her knees as Hades smiled at her appearance. His eyes remained close as she scanned his being, her thoughts running rampant as she observed the God taking in sunlight, a sight that Persephone believed she would never see, even in her dreams.

Persephone moved towards her love, laying on top of him gently, her clothed torso touching his bare one, making Hades open his eyes.

"Hello," she greeted sweetly.

His eyes danced across her face before smoothing her hair lovingly. "Hello," he responded.

Persephone leaned her head down, lips begging to be kissed once more. Hades happily obliged, brushing his lips softly against her own. It was short and sweet, but both were electrified to one another's touch.

They smiled deeply at each other, as Persephone caressed Hades' cheek. Persephone then removed herself from Hades' embrace and sat next to him.

He followed, and sat up as well, his eyes never leaving her. She took his hand in hers, turning his palm up. She traced the lines along his palm, sensing his small shivers with her light touch.

Persephone followed his gaze as he looked around her garden. His eyes landed on the bright Narcissus and looked right back at her, smiling brightly.

"I thought it would not be present once I awakened, thinking I had imagined it. That perhaps you had given it to me once upon a dream."

"It is still here, as I am still here, both blooming brighter with your love." He lifted her knuckles to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon them.

Persephone smiled and blushed, looking around her garden, an idea appearing to her.

She looked up at him, "What is your favorite color?"

Hades scrunched his eyebrows together, "Blac-"

"Other than black. I would not have asked if I knew the answer."

He smirked at her, "Gold."

She glanced at him questioningly. "Gold?"

Hades nodded, "It is the color of your eyes."

Persephone blushed as she grew gold-tinted blossoms. She looked back up at him and laughed, "Good answer."

Hades' bright teeth shone through his lips, a dazzling smile making Persephone weak in the knees.

"My love, you have one of the most beautiful smiles. Why do you not smile more often?"

"I only smile for you, dear Persephone."

Persephone narrowed her eyes in response. "Flattery will only get you so far, love."

He chuckled at her teasing as she expertly plucked the gold blossoms from the grass and placed them on a conjured laurel. She could feel his intense gaze on her as she wove the petals and leaves onto the laurel.

"Do not look!" Persephone giggled as Hades craned his neck. "It is a surprise." She moved behind him, continuing to work as he closed his eyes.

Once it was complete, she kneeled behind Hades and placed it over his shoulder, giving him access to view it.

"What do you think?"

Hades opened his eyes and eyed his gift. He tenderly touched the silky petals as he looked up at her, kissing her free hand. "It's very beautiful."

Persephone smiled and placed the laurel on his short curls, the green contrasting brightly against black. She beamed at Hades, and he kissed her palm. "Thank you, my love."

* * *

Hades watched as Persephone pointed out different objects in the puffy clouds. He sat upon his cloak, legs extended outwards as he cradled Persephone between his legs. Her back was to his bare chest, the top of her head fitting nicely underneath his strong chin. His strong arms were woven protectively around her, as her left arm rested on top of his.

He couldn't remember the last time he had spent time under Helios' sun. If Thanatos or Hecate knew of what he was currently doing, they'd never believe it.

"Hades," she said, noticing his silence.

"Hmm?" He kissed her hair, moving his right arm to play with her chocolate strands.

"I would like to see the Underworld one day."

She craned her neck back, looking into his eyes. The majority of Olympians, if not all, only traveled to his realm if they had an absolute need to, avoiding it altogether. Persephone was a child of the sun, and even though her heart was kind, his gloomy palace was no place for a child of flora and fauna.

"I believe you wouldn't like it. It's nothing like above. There is no sun, there is no light for life to grow."

"I am aware, yes," She placed her hands on top of his woven ones holding her waist. "Life can grow without light. My blossoms, they do not perish in the moonless sky, and still look as beautiful."

The smile on Hades' face grew as she grinned back. "You find the beauty in everything, my little flower."

He noticed her grin drop. Her lazy position suddenly becoming tense. She looked away, back up at the clouds.

"Did I offend?"

Persephone let out a frustrated breath, "No, it's just that my mother also calls me as you have. She does not know that I sit with you, or of our meetings," she sheepishly admitted.

Hades nodded, "From what I understand, she is quite protective of you."

"An understatement if I ever heard one." She sighed loudly, "I appreciate everything she does to keep me safe, but at times, I feel as though she intends for me to remain a maiden and reside with her for the rest of my life."

"Naming you Kore didn't help the situation." He joked.

She chuckled lightly, but her mask of sadness reappeared once again. "She does not wish for me to be called by my birth name."

Hades remembered his conversation with Hecate many weeks ago. "As Hecate told me, Demeter believed your name to be too dark for you. She then did the most logical thing, and named you _girl._ "

Persephone laughed, "Mother meant well, don't jest." Hades kissed her shoulder in reply, aware of her obvious inner turmoil. He rested his chin on her shoulder, as she placed a hand in his short, ebony curls.

"I strongly believe she does not wish for me to ever marry," she continued. "She chased away Apollo and Hermes, saying that they could never protect me as she has. 'A mother's love knows no bounds', she said."

A moment of silence passed between them, Persephone lovingly caressing his curls as the sounds of nature surrounded them.

"I can protect you," Hades whispered into her tan shoulder. His blue eyes sheepishly met her gold ones, full of promise. "A mother's love knows no bounds, but a husband's love knows them, and fights them anyway."

She turned slightly into him, "A husband's love?"

Hades nodded, "I can protect you bravely, love you fiercely, cherish you eternally."

Persephone lightly pressed her lips to his chin, making Hades shiver.

"You would make me queen of the Underworld?"

"My darling Persephone, I will make you queen of everything."

Persephone beamed and placed a kiss upon his cheek. Hades slowly broke away, setting his eyes upon her lips. He leaned in, only to have Persephone playfully pull away, giggling.

Hades tightly grabbed her waist in retaliation, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, lightly caressing her skin with his smooth lips.

* * *

Once Demeter had made sure that Kore was out of sight, she made her way back to the cottage. Kore's demeanor had changed drastically, and she wasn't so sure that an innocent arrow from Eros was to blame.

The Narcissus Demeter had found earlier this morning had sent shivers up her spine. Her entire body froze as the once-beautiful flower revealed itself. Demeter refused to think that Hades, one of the Originals, had shown interest in her daughter. Kore was a simple maiden with a simple power, while Hades' abilities vastly surpassed her daughter and herself combined. Demeter believed it could have been Kore had accidentally stumbled upon the bloom, or maybe Hermes had presented it as a gift for her garden.

Part of her, a small fragment of her, also believed that it could be true. Kore was indeed beautiful, and her heart of gold was more than enough to attract attention. Her care-free attitude and kind optimism followed her wherever she went, leaving others to be affected. Although Kore's demeanor was contagious, Demeter found it hard to believe that someone such as Hades could be affected.

Since the beginning of their lives, Hades had been distant, cold, and unfeeling. His task of reigning the Underworld only sharpened his differences amongst the other Olympians, making him somewhat of an outcast. His dislike of Olympus was extremely evident, so it was no surprise when the others showed him the same courtesy. They spared only passing glances and curt greetings whenever he appeared, but he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed even more upset at their minimal greetings. It was for that reason that Demeter had been wary of the dark God, leaving her to feel no remorse when the others turned up their noses at his presence.

Sneaking around the cottage, Demeter heard a tinkle of laughter flow in the breeze. Quietly, she turned towards Kore's garden, using the tall trees and wide ferns to disguise her. As she approached the small garden, Demeter froze. A masculine laugh cut sharply into the wind, so different to Kore's light giggle.

Peering around the fern she was crouched behind, the sight before Demeter was enough to make the woman lose her balance and place a hand to her heart.

Her daughter sat, scandalously, between the legs of a dark man. His face was pressed to her shoulder, showering her with affectionate, little kisses. Demeter felt short of breath, for Kore did not sit with an ordinary man, but a _god_.

And not just any god, the god Demeter so feared. The very portrait of death itself.

Hades.

Demeter sat behind the fern, gasping for air. From the horrible image she saw, it seemed very clear that this was not their first meeting. Their affectionate touches and romantic gazes could confirm that they had met before. A sudden rage filled the harvest goddess. How long had her daughter been laughing in her face? What had she done to deserve her insolent daughter and her secret rendezvous with one of the most dangerous Gods in the cosmos?

Dangerous was an understatement, the god was a complete dark soul.

Dark.

 _Dark._

 _"The bond to the dark man will seal your fate.."_

Demeter's face paled, her worst nightmare coming true.

This was it. This is what the Fates had warned against. Kor- _Persephone's_ curse was to begin.

Her precious Kore's curse began and ended with the man who currently held her in his tight embrace. She watched as her cursed daughter lightly kissed her downfall's cheek.

Hot tears sprung from Demeter's eyes. With one last disgusted glance in her daughter's direction, Demeter lifted her toga skirt and ran back to the cottage.

She knew what she had to do. Demeter had been determined since that fateful day the curse was given to protect her daughter, and she was willing to take any risks, no matter the consequences.

A mother's love knew no bounds.

Demeter readied her chariot, a warrior prepared for a fight. A fight to protect her Kore.

A trip to Olympus needed to be made.

* * *

Hades sat on his throne, judging the last soul of the day. His face was impassive as he looked through the life of the dead, determining a judgement. The current soul had an uneventful life, resulting in Hades' decision for the soul to be sent to the Asphodel Meadows.

Meadow.

Hades secretly grinned to himself. He found himself smiling and grinning like a fool ever since he first laid eyes upon his green goddess. The moments he shared in their secret meadow were ones full of pure, intimate love. He dared not say that his thoughts were pure, as he had occasionally thought of passionate nights with his beloved that were to eventually come. He longed to brush his fingers through her soft brown hair, perhaps a bit tangled after a night of utter passion.

Hades straightened himself, reaching for the laurel Persephone had made him earlier. He delicately played with the gold petals, a reminder of her bright, beautiful eyes. So entranced was he in his thoughts of his goddess, he didn't notice when Thanatos and Hecate marched into the throne room.

Taking one look at their smitten king, they exchanged an amused look as Thanatos cleared his throat.

Hades hastily looked up, his mask of indifference smoothly back into place. He simply nodded, encouraging them to speak.

"Excuse us my lord," Thanatos began, "I have for you the reports of the monthly logs."

"Leave them in the grand study, I thank you for being prompt, dear friend."

Thanatos gave a short bow, turning on his heel and making his exit to his other duties.

Opposite of Thanatos' respect, Hecate simply watched her lord, an amused look dancing across her face. Her arms were crossed, and one corner of her lips turned up, a teasing smirk resting on her pale face.

Hades let out an annoyed sigh, "What is it, Hecate?"

Hecate slowly stepped to the first steps of the throne platform. "Just marry the girl." Her simple reply surprising him.

Hades had thought about it more than once. He and Persephone had even conversed about it earlier today. He had promised to make her queen of all. His one obstacle had been her mother; the overprotective Demeter. He knew deep down that she would never agree. If she had chased away the two golden boys of Olympus, how would she react if he asked for her hand?

Hades sighed loudly, "It's not that simple. Her mother would never agree, and you are aware of how Demeter is. The prettiest bloom always comes with the biggest thorn."

"I knew not that Demeter ruled Olympus."

Hades looked at Hecate confusedly. "She does not," he replied slowly.

Hecate smiled widely. "Zeus is the final say on all marriages. If he agrees, Demeter has no say."

Hecate's words bounced in his mind. Zeus, of course, would never object, as he had wanted Hades to marry for many centuries. He cared not who Hades picked, as long as he married. Zeus' final word was law, and if he determined that he and his sweet Persephone could marry, nothing and no one could stop him from taking his queen to the Underworld.

Where she truly belonged.

Hades grinned down at Hecate as he walked towards her, his hands holding her at arm's length when he reached her. "Hecate, prepare the chariot."

Hecate gave an encouraging tight squeeze as she strolled out, following her master's orders.

Hades called the nearest shade to order, standing a little taller when the shade presented itself in front of him. "Assemble a group of shades to clean the palace and prepare it for a grand feast."

The shade nodded profusely, practically sprinting out of the room to fulfill their king's demand.

"We are to have a wedding," Hades stated to an empty room. "My darling Persephone, we are to have a wedding."

* * *

 **Points if u found the references to sleeping beauty and twenty one pilots**


	9. eight

**I'll literally probably update every day, I got big plans**

* * *

Demeter angrily stormed the halls of Olympus, her furious steps crashing among the marble floor. She no longer felt the intimidation of the luxuries and power Olympus possessed, or even Zeus for that matter. She needed to protect her daughter from the curse, leaving her desperate, strictly planning to make Zeus follow _her_ demands.

She crashed through the great doors of the throne room, glaring down the King of Gods as he sat with no care in the world next to Hera, a goblet of ambrosia occupying his hands. Poseidon was also present, standing before the grand thrones. He slowly turned to face her, as Hera and Zeus placed a face of annoyance over their features. Demeter cut to the chase, her usual quiet demeanor disappearing.

"My lord, there exists an urgency for us to speak."

Zeus shifted in his throne, placing one hand under his chin. "Demeter, I have no time for your antics. I am occupied, as you can visibly see, with our brother. Now if you would kindly wait outside I will see to it that-"

"It's about Persephone." Demeter interrupted. She glanced at all the shocked expressions, even Hera's, as she uttered the name she so despised.

Poseidon looked between a shocked Zeus and a furious Demeter. Although his complete loyalty remained with his brother, he felt no inclination to upset further the golden goddess.

Zeus calmly looked between Demeter and Poseidon, as he nodded towards Poseidon, never taking his eyes off the distressed goddess. "Brother, if you would be so kind as to escort Hera out into the lounging room, I would be grateful. It seems an urgent matter has come up indeed."

Poseidon nodded, as he extended an arm to a jealous Hera. Her glare upon Demeter usually shook the goddess of harvest, but nothing could interfere now. She boldly returned an equally nasty glare, her squinted eyes following the queen of Gods as she extravagantly exited. Once they had cleared the room, Zeus sat up in his throne, nodding for Demeter to proceed.

"I have protected Kore for a few millennia now," she quietly began, as she paced before Zeus. "Her curse was long forgotten, as I brought her up as an image of innocence. I believed she was safe, so much so that I even doubted the Fates' curse upon her. How could she fall under the spell, if I confined her to our fields, and distracted her from such frivolities?"

She suddenly stopped pacing, staring directly at Zeus, a disgusted expression crawling through her lovely face. "Then she met _him_."

"Of whom do you speak?"

"He whose name cannot be uttered by mortals, the image of death itself, the pale and cold one."

Zeus' eyes widened in realization. "Hades," he whispered in awe.

"I've seen them with my own eyes. He lay with her in her garden while they thought I was away."

Zeus stared, mouth slightly opened, in disbelief. "I've never seen or heard of Hades claiming so much as attraction to another being, let alone be enamored."

Demeter snorted. "I truly disbelieve it to be love."

Zeus glared at Demeter. "Do you sincerely hold little care for Hades' happiness? He has been alone for centuries!"

Demeter suddenly erupted. "I care not for his happiness, I care for the life of my daughter!"

Realization dawned on Zeus. Slowly, he spoke. "You believe him to be dark man from the curse."

"How could he not be? The man has never taken a shine to color, his realm is of the dead, and his soul is as black as the night." She spat. "I find it more than a coincidence that our daughter was cursed and only after her curse did he feel attraction towards anyone."

Zeus slowly rose, his handsome face showing sympathy. He descended and placed his giant hands upon Demeter's shoulders as she wept silently.

"What would you have me do?" he quietly asked.

Demeter's face contorted in pain. She had illusions of her daughter being the perfect maiden of innocence, as it was for protection. Now, circumstances had changed, and she knew the idea of her perfect Kore was lost. If she couldn't protect Kore as a maiden, a more drastic option was needed.

"Marry her," Demeter dully replied. "Marry her to one of your sons."

Zeus' eyebrows knitted in confusion. "To one of my own?"

"Who else to balance out the darkness? A son of the King and Queen of the Gods surely can battle the darkness of our horrid brother. The pure light of Olympus conquers all."

Demeter watched as Zeus considered the idea. Although Zeus had a bond with Hades, she knew that he also had a special spot in his heart for their daughter. Her brightness always seemed to lighten his mood, much to Hera's dismay. She knew Zeus would choose correctly.

"Very well," he finally said, making Demeter sigh and cry with relief. "I shall arrange her marriage to one of my sons."

Demeter dropped to her knees, kissing Zeus' tan feet. "Thank you, my lord. I am forever indebted to you, thank you for saving our daughter."

Zeus pulled the sobbing goddess up to her feet, taking both of her hands into his. "Now, return to her. She will notice your absence." He tenderly kissed her forehead, before accompanying her to her chariot.

Demeter wept tears of joy as she flew back to her fields. She had saved her daughter from destruction. Kore's loss of innocence a mere consequence of allowing Kore to live, safely from the dreaded curse.

* * *

Zeus lounged on his throne, his mind teeming with thoughts of Demeter's earlier visit. She had truly believed Hades to be the dark one in Persephone's curse, though Zeus seemed skeptical still. He knew Hades was…different compared to the rest, but he believed him to be incapable of harming another. Hades was menacing with his dark garments and silent judgements, but he never meant true harm to any of the Olympians, much less to a pure spirit as Persephone.

Although he held Hades in high regard, his daughter had won the battle of priorities. Persephone had always been one of his favored children, her happiness and optimism shining brighter than the light of Olympus itself. It was for that reason that Zeus understood Hades' surprising infatuation with the little flower goddess.

He suddenly glanced up at the sound of hard steps on marble, followed by his throne room doors flying open. The very object of his musings walking confidently, and unusually peppy to his throne.

"Hades," Zeus greeted hesitantly, his usual booming voice lacking decibels and its usual jovial ring.

"Zeus," Hades bowed respectfully. "I've come to you with the happiest and noblest intentions."

Zeus said nothing, blankly staring at his brother. This Hades before him he did not know, as his eyes were bright, and his lips played small smiles throughout his words.

Hades continued, not noting Zeus' lack of enthusiasm. "I've come to ask permission to marry your daughter, Persephone. She is the light of my life, and I plan to make her the queen of my realm. I can assure you the sentiments are shared, as she more than agreed to become my wife."

Zeus licked his lips in anxiousness. He silently stood, not knowing how to confront the lord of the dead. His rejection of his proposal would no doubt send him into a dangerous frenzy.

"Hades," he began. "I can see the.. _fondness_ you hold for little Persephone, but I must inform you that another has also caught attention of her."

Hades' small grin faded quickly into his trademark face of anger, except this time it seemed tenfold. The pure anger on his face radiated throughout the throne room, threatening anything in it. Zeus refused to back down from his love-struck brother, and bravely met his gaze.

"That matters to me not. I have asked to marry, and I await your response." He stated through clenched teeth.

Zeus clamped a hand onto Hades' shoulder, "Brother, I have already given the privilege of permission to another."

Hades pulled away from Zeus' hand rapidly, as if he had been burned. His livid expression became murderous, as he turned to face away from Zeus.

"To whom?" He dangerously whispered.

Zeus hesitated in answering. He would not permit danger to one of his sons from Hades' jealous wrath, but he'd rather Hades know than to run rampant among the Olympians until he found the culprit.

"It is for her safety, Hades." He tried to reason. "I've arranged for one of my own sons to wed the girl. I assure you I have chosen carefully, and he will keep her safe."

Hades said nothing as he sharply turned and exited the throne room. He slammed the grand doors behind him, the marble cracking in result of his anger and strength.

Zeus sighed as he tiredly sat in his throne once again. He sincerely hoped he had made the right decision in protecting his daughter.

* * *

Persephone sat in her garden, soaking in the last warm rays of the sun.

Her mother had sent her a message through Hermes informing of an urgent visit to Olympus, and to inform her that she would return much later than she had anticipated.

She sighed as she sat, springing new blooms with every twirl of her little fingers. She thought of Hades, who had left earlier in the day for the Underworld. He had also mysteriously vanished, not sending any word of his whereabouts.

She giggled happily to herself as she thought of herself as the prospective queen of his realm. His intentions were clear, as he had stated his wish to marry her, and she found herself very fond of the idea. She also felt a tiny twinge of sadness, as her leaving would surely upset her mother. She and Demeter had a special bond, one that could cause pure agony if Persephone were to depart to another realm. Persephone could not fathom upsetting her mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the unmistakable sounds of a chariot arriving, no doubt her mother. She quickly stood and ran towards the front of the cottage.

"Mother! I am glad that you have arrived..early…" Her sentence slowly stopped as she was met with an empty chariot. She glanced around, for any sign of her mother but none appeared. She was about to return to her cottage when she felt the presence of another.

"Hello Persephone," a deep voice cut into the forest air.

Persephone rapidly turned, her eyes falling on a god she had not seen in years.

"Ares, what a surprise. What brings you to our fields on this evening?"

The handsome god began to circle her, the nervousness and feelings of anxiety growing inside her as he eyed her up and down. His silver armor clanged with each step he took, his red cape following swiftly behind. His long dark hair hung wildly about him, his brown eyes never leaving her.

"Have you yet to hear the news, my little flower girl?"

Persephone's insides revolted at his 'endearment'. It felt different from Hades' affectionate pet name, as Ares' felt condescending, almost disrespectful.

"No, I'm afraid I have not. Have you come all this way to inform me personally?"

Ares only chuckled. "I am to be married."

"How marvelous, Ares," she said with a kind smile. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you."

Ares smirked and eyed her, "If that is the case, then you must congratulate yourself."

Persephone's eyebrows knitted together as she mulled over Ares' words. "I apologize, I do not understand the meaning behind your words."

Ares simply continued to stroll around her as he drawled, "The goddess I am to marry is you, Persephone."

Persephone let out a curt laugh, "Myself? Ares, surely you jest."

Ares only laughed coldly. "Surprised I see. Well do not think so low of yourself my dear, our lord Zeus and your mother confirmed it this morning. Lord Zeus told me himself. I simply came to check on my future bride and to personally witness how she has grown into a dazzling woman. I perceive myself to be the envy of Olympus."

Persephone's smile faded and horror filled her. Is that the reason Demeter had left for Olympus? Her urgent matter being her betrothal?

"Impossible," she whispered.

Her mother had strictly forbade any suitors throughout her lifetime, and now she arranges a marriage? Persephone's head spun. What of her promises of no one being able to protect her like she? Her rantings of staying celibate? Her desires to stay with her for the rest of her life?

What of Hades?

Her heart dropped. They had plans together, a future together. All their hopes and dreams were being ripped from them by this sudden decision of her mother. She loved Hades, and she could not imagine a life without him by her side.

"We are to marry soon, pet." He forcibly took her trembling hand and brought it to his lips, licking them after she pulled her hand away. "You shall be tamed soon enough. I await to make you _mine_. Although it shall be hard, I assure you. You will make me a beautiful wife, little flower girl."

He walked away from the stunned Persephone, his swagger of overconfidence bounding in his every step. He quickly situated himself in his chariot, sending Persephone one last wink and a suggestive lick of his lips as he took off.

Persephone stood, gasping for breath, as she put a trembling hand to her heart. Ares had been a complete stranger to her, as his confident, disrespectful demeanor made Persephone feel uncomfortable in his presence. And now a marriage was to be formed between them? At first, she believed it to be a harmless jab at her, but once she had noticed his serious expression and his know-it-all smirk, Persephone knew it to be true.

As sobs racked her body, she ran clumsily to her garden, her usual grace nowhere to be found. Her thoughts bounced in her head, tears fell from her golden eyes, and she constantly tripped among the vines she grew; her tangled vines representing her tangled thoughts.

She threw herself onto the small patch of grass in front of the pond, her loud weeping mixing with the sounds of the dark evening.

* * *

Hades furiously arrived to his chambers in the Underworld. He threw everything in his path in a sudden burst of rage, his yells and screams of fury echoing in the palace.

How dare he form a betrothal between one of his sons and his beloved? No doubt that it was Ares, as the boy had everything dealt to him like a spoilt child. Anger coursed anew through his veins as he hauled an iron chest across his chamber.

He had finally found his light, and now it was to be diminished. Given to another, as if she were property.

A timid knock sounded, infuriating Hades even more. "I do not wish to be disturbed, how many times must I tell you incompetent fools!"

Instead of heeding the warning, the large door opened, revealing a scared Thanatos with his fist raised mid-knock, and a bored Hecate, her grip on the door handle.

"You have a visitor." She simply said, gawking at the mess he had conjured.

"I am in no mood for visitors, Hecate. Tell them to leave immediately."

Hecate rolled her eyes, "It is Aphrodite. She says it is urgent."

Hades let out a sardonic laugh. "Has she come to gloat? Inform me of the newest engagement of Olympus?"

"Enough of your childish antics. Go to her, as she has information you might find useful."

Hades glared at both of his servants, before making his way through the door, purposefully pushing his shoulder through Hecate and Thanatos.

Once he reached his throne room, he found Aphrodite standing alone, her red tresses tied into low braid, and her bright blue toga contrasting with the black marble floor.

"Aphrodite," he began formally, albeit a little hostile, "What is it you need?"

She simply walked around the throne room, arms crossed as she looked through his trinkets. "Days ago, I accompanied dear Artemis on a nature stroll."

Hades scoffed. "I care not for your silly stories. If you've come to mock, I'll have someone escort-"

"Imagine my surprise," she interrupted, as she kept walking, "when I saw a certain lord of the dead sitting under an oak with a very pretty goddess."

Hades froze. She had been in their presence that day. She had seen them under the oak.

She smiled seductively as she gained his full attention. She kept strolling among his items, her slow movements a dance of some kind. "I admit I was pleasantly surprised. A love had blossomed between the lord of the dead and the goddess of spring without the aid of my little Eros' arrows."

She stopped directly in front of him, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "I promised Artemis I would not get involved…unless it became necessary. And dear Lord Hades, it has become _very_ necessary."

Hades narrowed his eyes. "How and why exactly would you help me, Aphrodite?"

She giggled, although it didn't sound innocent like his Persephone's. It sounded mischievous, full of temptation. "I'd like to think of myself as your new voice of reason. Zeus has given her away to Ares, and there is no hope for you if she stays among the Olympians."

Hades stared, trying to piece her words together. "What do you suggest, then?"

Aphrodite smiled wickedly as she stepped closer to Hades.

"Take her."

* * *

 **Ooh la la what will happen next?**

 **love my reviewers, u guys r the coolest~**


	10. nine

**what we've all been waiting for  
** ***drumroll***

* * *

After Demeter's trip to Olympus, her true work began. Her Grecian fields had been neglected for too long, the land growing weak and desolate. She worked diligently, making sure her fields were once again lush and green. Demeter found herself content with distracting herself from the calamity of her life.

Once she had finished tending her fields, night had fallen. Selene's moon loomed over her, a beautiful reminder that Kore would never cease to see the beauty of the moon ever again. She had saved her daughter, and her earlier anger towards Kore was easily forgotten. She could not hold any anger towards Kore, not now that the curse had no foundation. She was sure that Kore felt guilty of her irresponsible meetings with the dark lord, as her golden heart was too kind. Demeter felt that her daughter had simply felt pity for the God, a pity that was ill-deserved.

Soon she would come to her, reveal her secret rendezvous in tears, and all would be forgiven. Demeter's daughter was nothing but loyal to her, and she knew that Kore would fulfill her wishes, no matter the situation. Her engagement meant practically nothing to Demeter, as Kore could never be too far from her mother. She would marry Ares and stay with her here, in the cottage, as if nothing happened. The bond she shared with Kore could never be broken.

Not even by a false curse placed by the Fates.

She arrived to her little cottage in the early hours of the morning, Selene's moon still shining bright. She tiredly walked through the corridors of her home, touching everything she owned, as she had long ago when Kore was first born. In those times, Demeter sadly regarded everything, knowing that one day Kore would cease to exist due to her curse. Everything had a time limit, a question of when will be the last time she picks up her favorite dish? Or when would it be her last glance in the grand mirror? Now, thanks to her, she touched everything adoringly, as Kore would create new memories in their home without the shadow of a potential curse haunting them.

She came upon Kore's door, placing a gentle hand on the panel of the light wood. Demeter contemplated entering, knowing that her daughter was fast asleep, in her little dream world. She started to push the door lightly, stopping midway, feeling silly that she should check on her daughter.

They no longer had the threat of the awful curse, and now Kore could sleep many more nights without the worry of never awakening.

She pressed a kiss to her palm, placing it upon the door as she continued her trek to her room.

As Demeter fell asleep, she felt safe. Safer than she had in centuries. In the morning, her and Kore's new, curse-free life was to begin.

* * *

Persephone did not return to the cottage that night.

She watched as her mother tiredly crept into the house, saw when the candles were all blown out, her home becoming nothing but a shadow. She sat in the dark night, feeling numb to her surroundings. Weeds and dead blooms blossomed around her, the magic dying as she felt the pain of her hopeless. breaking heart.

Her world was crashing around her, and she only had the strength to sit in the darkness and weep. Her future had been decided for her, with no room for argument. By now, word probably had spread across Olympus, informing every one of her forced marriage. She knew not if Hades had been aware of her impromptu engagement, but she desperately craved his company. Only his embrace could soothe her, only his words could calm her. Could he feel betrayed? Persephone could not imagine his thoughts, as she had fondly declared her love for him only a few days ago, and now she was promised to another. She sat on her knees, staring into her reflection in the dark waters of the pond.

The goddess she saw in the pond she did not recognize. Her bright smile had been replaced with a hard line of her lips. Her eyes, once full of life, stared back lifeless and puffy, void of any feeling. Persephone rubbed her face with a handful of water, hoping to erase her sadness.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the droplets of water run down her face. She slowly opened her eyes as she stared at the pond, the rings of water stilling from her earlier disturbance. Once the waters calmed, she spotted his pale skin shining in the night.

She wasted no time in springing up and running straight into his embrace. Her arms wove around his thick neck, his own arms tightly clinging around her waist. He held her as he would never let go, crushing her to his chest. She felt her tears fall onto her arms as he soothed the back of her head with his strong hand.

Hades then put both hands on either side of her face, her heart breaking when he saw tears escaping his own eyes. She had seen him laugh, making her heart skip a beat. She had seen him smile brightly, making her heart soar. Now, she had seen him cry, making her heart shatter.

Her puffy eyes looked into his somber ones, as he silently asked for her lips. She pulled into him, her lips softly brushing against his, forgetting, if only for a moment, the crashing world around them.

Hades broke away first, smoothing both sides of her face as she gazed at him. "Hades," she whispered.

He solemnly nodded, "I know."

A sudden desperation filled her voice. "I do not love him Hades. My mother and Lord Zeus arranged it, I had no idea of it! He came to me and told me and I could not believe him. He talked to me as if I were already his. There's something in his eyes, Hades. Something that frightens me."

His gaze hardened. "He dare to visit you?"

She placed a hand on his bicep. "My love, I promise to you that I had no idea of it. But yes, he visited me in front of the cottage. He told me of our…arrangement, and swiftly left."

"I know, dear one. My trust in you will never fail. _He_ ," Hades spat, venom dripping, "however, I do not trust."

"I am to marry him soon," she said suddenly, looking at his chin. She dared not to look in his eyes, afraid to openly weep again.

He played with a strand of her hair, as he spoke quietly, staring intently at her brown tresses he held. "I spoke to Zeus earlier today. I went in hopes of being granted permission for your hand, but Zeus refused me. He had already given you to his spoilt son." He placed a hand under her chin, their gazes finally meeting. "I was too late."

She looked into his eyes, her frightened expression making his gaze soften. "Hades, what will we do?"

Persephone saw conflict wash over his features. He seemed deep in thought for a moment, before his eyes took on a look of small hope.

Hades took her hands into his large one, placing his other on top of their overlapping hands. "My Persephone. My darling Persephone. Marry me."

Her eyes widened. "I-I cannot. I am betrothed to Ares. Going against something placed by Lord Zeus himself surely would result in a grand punishment, and I do not wish for you to lose your kingdom."

His gaze intensified, his voice growing stronger with every world. "Forget the betrothal. Forget Zeus and Olympus, and come home with _me._ "

Persephone gasped, "Run away?"

Hades let out an excited laugh, "Yes, come with me. We will wed in _our_ realm, where we will abide by _our_ rules. They dare not take the Queen of the Underworld from her own kingdom if we decree it so. Zeus' rules do not apply to us in our Underworld. Choose me, my darling. Choose our love."

Persephone smiled in realization. If she were to leave, she would be untouchable. She would never have to marry Ares, instead marrying Hades, the love of her life. This was her opportunity to grow into the woman she was meant to become, alongside her loving husband. This was it. This was her destiny.

"Yes," she slowly agreed. She laughed as she kissed Hades fiercely. "Yes!" She loudly whispered upon his lips.

"My darling I know it does not hold the light of Olympus, or the warmth of Earth, but I swear to you, I can make it as comfortable for you as you'd like. I'd bring Helios into the Underworld if it pleased you, I'd bring all the heavens down if it means to see you smile. I- "

Persephone cut him off, placing a kiss to his cheek. "As long as I see the light of your eyes and smile, my days will be bright. If I were to be trapped in your embrace every day, or feel your sweet, affectionate caresses, it is all the warmth I need."

Hades picked her up and spun them around, as she laughed against his lips. Once he had placed her onto the ground, Persephone frowned, arguing with herself.

Although her heart belonged to Hades, her mother also owned it. And though their love could not compare, she felt torn between the two.

"I love you Hades, and I wish for nothing but us to be together finally. But what of my mother? She will be heartbroken."

Hades scoffed. "She married you off to one of Zeus' son without hesitation." His sarcasm faded, his tender tone soothing Persephone. "My darling, choose me, _please_. I can make you happy, I will cherish and love you with all my being."

Persephone smiled sadly. Her mother had not hesitated in marrying her off to a stranger, even if it was an Olympian. She knew that her mother loved her unconditionally, Demeter had been Persephone's first love. The love of a mother knew no bounds.

But the love of Hades…

It left her breathless, begging for more. His kisses fueled her passions, his affections dominated her sweetest dreams. He invaded her every being, her soul craving more. He was the sweetest addiction, a bigger necessity than air, or the sun. For Hades, Kore could easily leave behind her cottage and even her mother.

She didn't think she could leave Hades for her mother, nor did she intend to find out.

As she made her decision, she solemnly looked back to her cottage. As much as she longed to leave with Hades and never return, this had been her home. Her fondest memories had stemmed from this cottage; her whole life had been in that house. Her mother lay inside, awaiting to begin the morning together as they always had. Was she really to leave her mother behind?

She glanced back at Hades, who stood tall in the night, his black cloak whipping behind him. He realized her distress and calmly smiled. "You will see her again, that I can assure you, my love."

Realization dawned on Persephone. Her memories here were beautiful, but she would create new ones with Hades. She had the rest of her life to create precious moments, and one look at Hades confirmed it. She could not be separated from him. Not because of Ares, or her protective mother, but because she was utterly and hopelessly in love with him.

She was his little fool.

"I'd leave everything behind if you are beside me."

Hades smiled, holding out a hand from the dark of his cloak, palm faced up. "As I always will be."

Her lips turned up into a smile, eyeing the pale hand Hades extended.

Without hesitation, Persephone put her small hand in his, escaping into the darkness as the first rays of morning emerged.

* * *

Hermes flew as fast as he could to Kore's cottage. Once news had escaped that Ares and she were to be married at Demeter and Zeus' insistence, he escaped his chambers in Olympus to visit his friend.

Hermes was confused to say the least. She had sworn him to secrecy days ago when he caught her with Lord Hades, and now she was to marry another? Ares, of all Gods? He had heard Ares gloat of the beauty of his bride-to-be in the great hall of Olympus to Apollo and Dionysus, cringing and raging at the disrespectful way he spoke of his friend. He had stormed out of the hall, deciding to visit Kore in the early hours of the day.

He predicted that she was to be asleep, but he would wake her if necessary. Once her dark cottage was in sight, he descended gracefully onto the soft grass, turning toward a strange sound coming from Kore's garden.

Hermes quietly tiptoed to the garden, picking up his pace as he heard a small sob.

"Kore?" he whispered.

He came upon his friend in her garden, but she was not alone. She wept in the embrace of Lord Hades.

Hermes' eyebrows scrunched together. Was she not engaged to another? He looked closely, as the two lovers shared a soft kiss. It was then that Hermes noticed Hades' loving gaze and affectionate movements. Never before had he seen such tender moments from the lord of the Underworld.

Hermes strained to hear, but the only words that could reach his ears were "not love", "no idea" and "frightens". Hermes pieced together Kore's reluctance of Ares' betrothal as he watched Lord Hades suddenly become excited. His hands moved rapidly, and his voice consisted of a hopeful tone. He watched them kiss once again, more passionately than the first. He slightly smiled as Hades lifted her into the air, their laughs filling the night.

He saw the conflict on her lovely face as she looked to the cottage. She then looked back at Hades, taking his hand almost automatically. Hermes knew what was to come. The decision before his friend was not a difficult one. Either she stayed, a prisoner under Ares, or she left to become a powerful goddess, her full potential to grow and outshine them all.

In a matter of seconds, his friend and the Lord of the Underworld disappeared into a puff of black smoke, their only evidence of them being in the garden being their footprints in the grass, slowly fading in the breeze. The last thing Hermes saw was the genuine smiles that lit both of their faces.

Hermes sat back, fresh tears falling from his eyes. He had never seen his friend so distressed. Her eyes were full of sadness, her aura becoming duller by the second. Only when she took Hades' hand did she appear to revert to her old self. He even felt a pang of sympathy for Lord Hades. Each time he had sent a note to Kore, his kind gaze would escape his control, allowing Hermes to see the side of the fearsome lord that only Kore knew.

Seeing their interaction however, made Hermes realize. His friend had found true love in the dark god, and he could plainly see it now. She had said that she saw the light in Hades, and it wasn't until she was with Lord Hades that he could see his true demeanor. She brought out the best in him, as she brought out the best in everyone. He did not understand then, but seeing his friend being adored by the very god he thought incapable of love opened his eyes.

Two lights can only be brighter, not dimmer.

He knew that soon, chaos would erupt on Olympus. He knew not who would be the most devastated of Kore's disappearance, Demeter or Ares, but he did know that his loyalty remained with Kore. If that meant that his loyalty also belonged to Lord Hades by association, then so be it.

Hermes decided he would rather die than have a God such as Ares taint her.

Their secret was safe with him.

Hermes stared at the dawn, smiling at himself, knowing that his friend was finally, and fully free. His blossom had finally fully bloomed.

He began his flight back to Olympus, the pinks and oranges of the morning filling his heart with happy sentiments.

Never had Hermes believed the early hours of the day to hold such hope until this very moment.

* * *

 **whoa tho, what will happen next**

 **i'll tell u, pure chaos**


	11. ten

**hello all**

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far, they really do make my day**

 **Or even if you're just reading this thanks, bc that also makes my day**

 **So a lil warning, things kinda get intense at the end, I mean it's not like a porno or anything, but just thought I'd let you know, you know, if you're like 12**

 **Some of yall are probably like "intense? Hyfr" ya nastys**

* * *

Demeter awoke to the chirp of birds along her windowsill, bathing in the bright sun of Helios. She smiled deeply as she readied herself for the day, fastening her ivory toga straps. Today was the start of a new life with her daughter. Her bright smile seemed permanent as she made her way to Kore's room.

"Kore, my sweetest flower, it is time to-" She paused as she was met with silence and an empty room. Demeter took an extensive look inside, her daughter completely absent from the room. She shook her head and laughed softly to herself, "That mischievous little thing, this is the second time this week she's snuck off to her garden before breakfast."

Demeter made her way around the house, straightening objects as she went; moving trinkets to their rightful places, picking up Kore's stray objects, or tilting small portraits upright. The sun's rays hit the golden goddess as she opened her cottage door as she heaved in the marvelous Grecian air. The warm breeze blew through her golden hair, and Demeter believed it to be the most beautiful day.

She came upon her daughter's garden, her pretty blooms glittering in the sunlight. Picking up her toga as she walked, she carefully stepped around her daughter's flowers, as to not trample them. "Kore! Child, you have become most diligent with your little flowers. You must take a break my-" Demeter stopped mid-sentence.

Her daughter was nowhere in sight.

Demeter looked frantically around her. "Kore?" She called. It was absurd to think of Persephone leaving without permission. Her daughter was too weak-minded, her naiveté written all across her face. Demeter quickly turned, running to the last place Kore could be.

Her bare feet trampled the soft grass underneath, no longer caring about the tiny blooms she stepped on. Her breath came in short gasps, her feet pushing her harder than ever before. Kore had to be in the orchards. She had visited them often, her curiosity of the outer world consuming her. Demeter had enchanted them, of course, for Kore to never escape, whether it be accidental or on purpose. She reasoned that her daughter would never leave Demeter willingly, of that she was absolutely certain.

The tall trees of the orchard loomed over Demeter as she sped through them. Her constant shouts of Kore echoing back to her. She finally stopped to catch her breath, tiny sobs escaping her as she clamped a hand over her mouth. Starting anew, she ran back through the extensive orchards, desperately calling her daughter.

"Kore! Please answer me!" Where could she be? She stopped once again, deciding which direction to turn to.

A small snapping of a twig stopped her. She immediately ran towards the direction of the disturbance, her voice breaking with gulps of air.

"Kore! Is it you? Answer me!"

She came to a clearing, where a lone figure stood.

Hermes turned to Demeter's noisy entrance, a shocked expression on his face.

Demeter loudly sighed in relief, one hand over her beating heart. "Oh, Hermes! Thank our lord Zeus that I've found you! Have you by chance seen my Kore? She's nowhere to be found!"

Hermes hesitated. He shifted from one leg to another, nervously. He opened and closed his mouth twice, his words failing him. Demeter lifted an eyebrow in response to his anxiousness. She had never seen Hermes act so shakily.

"Ah, yes, yes! Kore, yes. Artemis-" he said slowly, testing out the name, "has requested her presence, and so I accompanied her to the deeper parts of the fields."

Demeter frowned angrily, "She always asks for permission. I do not understand why she would leave without seeking my approval first, she always seeks my approval!"

Hermes inched back, surprised at her sudden outburst. "From what I understand, she did not wish to disturb you. Artemis' summons was quite early, and your ladyship was slumbering peacefully." Hermes lied easily.

A soft look crossed Demeter's features. It was so in Kore's nature to be considerate. She most likely heard her stumble through the late hours of the night, and wished to not disturb. Demeter relaxed, as she knew that Artemis was sworn to maidenhood and would not taint her Kore in any way.

She smiled faintly at the young messenger. "I thank you Hermes, for escorting my daughter. I know she is in safe hands with you. Have you any knowledge of her return?"

"I do not, my lady, I do not." His faraway look did not go unnoticed by Demeter, as she nodded and took her leave, saying a quick goodbye to the young god.

Poor Hermes. Demeter could see that he was hopelessly in love with her daughter, ever since they were small. She could have considered Hermes a fine suitor, but the promise of Ares, a true son of Olympus, as her daughter's husband seemed more to her liking. He would protect her strongly, no doubt. Demeter was certain her daughter would be heartbroken at the idea of ever leaving her mother, but once she saw what a strong and handsome god Ares was, Kore would be delighted, ecstatic even.

With a heavy mind of thoughts, Demeter set off to her fields, ready to tend them.

* * *

Persephone awoke the next morning, a lazy smile on her face as the memories of her meeting with Hades resurfaced. She remembered the betrothal of Ares, crying into Hades' embrace, his plan to run away, and her dilemma of choosing between her mother and her lover. She remembered the puff of smoke that surrounded her and Hades, her cottage disappearing before her very eyes after she made her decision. Once she had arrived to his palace, she felt too tired to move, and so Hades had gallantly carried her off to her chambers.

She sat up as she took notice of the giant room, white walls dark with the lack of sunlight, strange blue waves illuminating the panels. A white canopy hung above her and her silver bed, the vanity matching the same tone of metallic silver. She looked to her right, a small vase of roses sitting next to her on the bedside table.

Persephone grinned as she leaned down, taking in the gorgeous aroma of the petals. She reached for the note attached to the vase, her name elegantly written across the parchment.

 _My darling,_

 _I hope you do not regret your decision of coming with me. I will meet you tonight in the throne room._

 _I love you, my little flower,_

 _Welcome to our home, and our life._

 _-H_

She giggled excitedly as she quickly got up, striding to the giant window. She peered out, a glowing cerulean river flowing underneath. As Hades said, there was no sun. His giant palace sat in a maze of caverns, the light from the river she assumed to be the Styx being the only source of illumination. She found an ethereal beauty in it, the glowing water's reflection dancing across the ebony cavern walls.

She hugged her silk nightgown to her, goosebumps creeping up her arms. She had known there was no warmth in the Underworld, but she found that she didn't mind. Hades had once said that she wouldn't enjoy his kingdom, but he was wrong. The beauty of the Underworld shined brightly to her, a hidden beauty that matched its master.

Persephone turned as her double doors opened, clutching her arms closer to her chest. A tall, curvaceous woman strode in, a huge smile on her pale face. Her dark hair was thrown about her, reaching down to her waist as she quickly walked.

"Good morning, my lady!" She brightly chirped. She held a lush white fabric in her outstretched arms, placing it gently on her bed.

"Good morning," Persephone smiled.

"My, our lord's words hold truth when describing your beauty." She placed one hand across her chest, her balled fist touching her left shoulder. "My name is Hecate, my lady, and I live to serve the future queen."

Persephone blushed, "Thank you, Hecate. Please, I'd prefer if you'd call me Persephone. I am afraid I am not used to such regal titles, even if they are future ones."

Hecate smiled warmly, "As you wish, although, old habits cannot fade, my lady." She grinned. "But enough of this! I've brought you a present."

Hecate steered Persephone towards the white garment sprawled upon the bed. Hecate nodded towards the fabric, encouraging Persephone to pick it up. Tentatively, she picked it up, revealing a beautiful dress.

The white fabric shined even in the dim light of the Underworld, the waist line adorned with golden blooms that sparkled in the light. In the place of shoulder clasps, two matching flowers sharing the same shade of the waist decorations sat, the white of the dress spilling from the golden blossoms on her shoulders, falling into a low V-shape in the front and back.

The skirt left Persephone breathless. She felt over the skirt, following it to the bottom, where outlines of different flowers from her garden decorated the bottom in white stitching. The fabric was soft to the touch, and it slid delicately through her fingers. She let out a soft breath, placing the gown carefully down on the bed.

"It is beautiful," she whispered.

Hecate chuckled, "A beautiful dress for a beautiful bride. You are to wear it tonight."

Persephone turned, wide-eyed. "Tonight?" She was to marry Hades tonight?

Hecate cocked her head, "Do you not wish to marry Lord Hades?"

Persephone frowned. She wished to be married to Hades more than anything, but until this moment, she did not realize what marriage entailed. She would not only become a wife, but a _queen._ Persephone was to rule a realm that she did not know, and she wasn't even slightly aware of the duties that awaited her. She would no longer be Kore, the little garden goddess, but Persephone, consort of Hades, and Queen of the Underworld.

It may have seemed sudden, but Persephone could not wait longer. She loved Hades more than anything, and the faster they were wed, the faster she would be safe from Ares' marriage.

She sighed as she glanced at Hecate. "I wish to marry him with all my heart. I admit that I am quite nervous of becoming queen of a realm I do not recognize. How am I to be a fit ruler alongside Hades if I am not acquainted with its laws or even its subjects?"

Persephone sat on her bed, staring longingly at her gown. She feared more than anything to fail Hades, making him regret his decision of marriage. Although she knew Hades would love her unconditionally, she could not live with herself if she became an unfit queen.

She felt the bed dip next to her, a warm body sitting alongside her. Persephone felt Hecate grab her hand, placing it on her lap. "Do you know of catepeloses?"

Persephone nodded, remembering the tiny slugs that gnawed among her plants in the garden.

"You might not know that they undergo a change of some kind; a metamorphosis. I do not know when or how they transform, but the ending result is quite breathtaking." With a small wave of her pale hand, a butterfly comprised of silver smoke appeared. It flew playfully around Persephone, turning to a golden shade once Persephone's fingers brushed against it, flying out of her room.

"I do not know when or how, or even if you should transform. But I assure you that you will be the brightest creature here. From Lord Hades' words, you are a compassionate, kind, and generous soul which is exactly the traits I would want in my queen. Do not worry, as we have complete faith in you, my lady."

Persephone smiled brightly at Hecate, her kind words soothing her worries. "Thank you, my friend. Your words will stay with me forever."

Hecate squeezed her hand. "I am glad. Now! We must get you ready! Do not make that face, my lady, you have many oaths to memorize!"

* * *

Hades sat impatiently through the last soul of the day. He quickly ran through his memories, determining a judgement. Once the soul had departed to its resting place, Hades quickly made his way to his chambers. He stopped shades along the way, ordering them to prepare the grand throne room. Hades was to be married today.

To Persephone, the light of his life.

He smiled to himself as he reached his room, staring down at his armor. He had chosen his best armor for the ceremony, the black, shiny metal shining his reflection back at him. He slowly clasped it on, his thoughts on his future bride. He had not seen her since the night before, when they decided to escape. He felt a slight feeling of shame, as he had simply left her in one of the more lavish guest rooms without even visiting her, showing her his kingdom, or even explaining the suddenness of their wedding.

He could not risk their love. He knew that Persephone felt the same way and could not wait to marry, but what if she disagreed? Impossible, Hecate would have sent word by now. Hades knew he seemed a little absurd for marrying the goddess so quickly, but his desperation to not lose her was stronger than ever before. It would not take long for the Olympians to realize Persephone's disappearance, and with Hades passionate display in Zeus' throne room only a few days ago, it would be soon realized she was below with him, and their attempt to take her back.

Hades would not allow anyone to take her. Once she became his wife and was crowned queen of the realm, no being, mortal or immortal could take her from him.

Of that he'd make sure.

Once his armor was in order, he made his way to the large vault in the room, opening it slowly. Inside, he glanced at all the most important jewels of his kingdom. Large jewels and glamorous trinkets lay about in the vault, while in the middle sat two golden crowns upon a dusty pillow. Hades reached for his own, placing it onto his head. The gold leaves surrounded the length of his head, pointing up towards the sky, both sides meeting in the middle of his forehead. An onyx jewel sat between the last two leaves, marking Hades' regal power.

He then reached back for the other crown, smaller gold leaves copying his, meeting also in the middle holding a glowing ivory stone. A gift from Hephaestus, the crowns were made for the day Hades found his wife and future queen of the Underworld. Hades, at the time, scoffed at the idea and let the feminine crown sit in his vault, collecting dust over the centuries.

He dusted off the gold pillow it sat upon, placing Persephone's crown back on it gently. After today, a new queen would rule beside him, and the crown would cease to be a dark reminder of Hades' loneliness and bitterness. He called to one of the shades stationed in the hallway, holding the pillow with the crown is his hands.

"Yes, Lord Hades?"

"Prepare the Queen's crown, if you please. She is to be crowned tonight."

The shade carefully took it, taking it downstairs to the throne room.

With one final look into his dark chambers, Hades closed the door and left, his heart pounding as he made his way to the throne room.

When he arrived, Hades met with Thanatos as he neared the thrones. "Is everything ready?"

Thanatos nodded, looking around the room. "Hecate is preparing her right now."

"So she agreed?"

Thanatos laughed, "Why would she not? Surely Hecate would have sent word if she escaped."

Hades gulped audibly as the reality of his situation crashed into him. "I am to be married today, Thanatos." Hades whispered, staring at the black marble beneath him. He felt Thanatos clamp a sure hand on his shoulder.

"She will bring you much happiness, my lord."

"But will I provide the same happiness for her? She is the product of light, a goddess of life."

Hades groaned inwardly. Persephone had told him that she cared little for the differences between the Underworld and Olympus, but Hades faltered. She could say that now, but what would occur if she longed for the warmth of the sun? Or if she missed the soft glow of natural light? There was no sun in his realm, the caverns a constant darkness, the only light coming from the Styx. He could not live with himself if he failed her.

"I have yet to meet the lady Persephone, but I bet my life thread that she deeply cares for you, and in turn, cares for your realm. After all, today it becomes her realm as well."

Before Hades could respond, Hecate ran in, her blue toga flying behind her. "She is ready, my lord. She will arrive shortly."

Hades tersely nodded, his throat closing. He took his place on the top step of the throne platform, his eyes locked on the door, waiting for his bride to come through.

Thanatos stood behind Hades, rings in hand. Hecate also took her place, standing in between the thrones, ready to start the ceremony. They all glanced at each other, the silence deafening.

Suddenly, the grand doors opened, revealing a glowing Persephone.

Hades' heart stopped.

All his previous doubts magically disappeared as he locked eyes with Persephone. She was a vision. The dress hugged her perfectly, the flowers on her waist and shoulders glinting underneath the bright chandelier. The low V-shape of the dress flattered the shape of her chest, showing enough skin to still be considered modest. Her delicate tresses were wrapped in a low, curly chignon, golden flowers decorating throughout. In her hands, she held a bouquet of narcissuses, a gentle reminder of their first declaration of love.

Her smile beamed across the room as she walked, his own smile widening. Just one look at his bride soothed his earlier worries. He would spend every fiber of his immortal being dedicated to her happiness. If she longed for the warmth of the sun, he would bring Helios himself to her. If she missed the soft light of Olympus, he would steal the light of the heavens himself for her. There was nothing he'd deny her.

She finally reached the last step of the throne platform as Hades extended his hand. He smiled at her, his eyes slightly moving to the left of her. He smiled even wider, his eyes laughing with mirth.

She had left behind a trail of flowers as she walked, the blossoms ending right behind her. She slowly turned, blushing at her little trail. Hades simply took her hand as he stood in front of her, their eyes locked.

"Today, we witness the bond between our Lord Hades and his bride, Lady Persephone," Hecate began. "The Fates decided for you to meet and fall in love, and now you solidify the bond formed with a promise of love, loyalty and devotion."

Hades' eyes never left Persephone's, her sweet smile filling him with warmth. He thought of that day on Olympus, when he first caught sight of her. He shivered at imagining the events occurring differently. If he had not stormed out as he did, would he have even seen her? Knew of her existence? Had she not arrive that day to Olympus, would they be standing here, ready to become husband and wife?

For once in his life, he thanked the Fates for sending her to him. He did not know what he did to deserve such a blessing as Persephone, but he was eternally grateful. For years he thought of the Fates' hatred for him; allowing the Olympians to scorn him and turn their heads in his presence. He felt beneath them, the darkness to their light. Eventually, he felt dark himself, surrounding himself with a stern emotional wall, impenetrable to the others. He spent centuries returning the same courtesy the Olympians shamefully showed him. His mask of ruthlessness and seriousness never faltering, until he met Persephone.

That one day had changed his life. Persephone had not looked away, instead meeting his gaze with a smile. She had shown him true kindness, his compassion and love awakening after centuries of being dormant. She brought out the brightest in him, allowing her to see the side no being has ever seen.

Thanatos stood in front of them, the pillow of rings resting in his hands. Hades watched as Persephone grabbed the thick gold band and held it in her own palm.

"Hades, I pledge myself to you, mind, body, and soul for the rest of my days. I will love you, cherish you, and put you above all else. This I swear on the river Styx." She placed the band on his ring finger, lovingly squeezing his hand once it fit perfectly.

Hades then grabbed the smaller ring and placed it upon her dainty, tan finger. "Persephone, I pledge myself to you, mind, body, and soul for the rest of my days. I will love you, protect you, and put you above all else. This I swear on the river Styx."

Hades melted in Persephone's gaze, the love reflecting in her eyes overwhelming him. He looked to Thanatos, who gave a small nod and slight smile. His eyes fell upon Hecate next, who beamed down at them. "You are now bonded through the Styx. May the Fates smile upon you, and may your bond never break. Persephone, if you would now kneel."

Hades watched with pride as Persephone knelt, her head held high, just as a queen would. Hecate turned, grabbing the golden crown from its resting place. "Persephone, do you swear to rule the Underworld fairly, justly, and bravely?"

Persephone looked up, determination in her eyes, "Yes. I promise upon the river Styx."

Hades beamed at his queen with pride. He had no doubt that Persephone's grace and kindness would make her the greatest queen in the cosmos. He smiled as Hecate gently placed the crown upon Persephone, the headpiece fitting perfectly on her head.

"Rise, Lady Persephone; Queen of the Underworld, consort of Lord Hades."

Hades walked to his bride, extending a hand to help her rise. She rose gracefully, the crown on her head never faltering. She looked up at him, her confidence radiating all around her; the true image of royalty. He pulled her to him, their lips touching for the first time as husband and wife, king and queen. She was finally his. They broke the kiss as Persephone smiled lovingly at him.

Offering his arm, Persephone looped hers through as they walked to the grand balcony. Shades opened the door for the new royals as they heard the roar of a crowd. Hades led Persephone to the edge, observing her face as she was met with hundreds of shades below. The couple raised their hands to wave, their smiles shining brightly at their subjects.

Hades leaned into Persephone, whispering low in her ear, "These are our subjects, my queen. The Shades of the Underworld."

"Do they all work for you?"

"For _us._ Some work in the palace, others on the banks with Charon, and some form the militia."

Persephone nodded, smiling at the shades before her. The shades cheered for their new queen as they threw various flowers up to the balcony.

"My subjects!" Hades roared. "Today is a glorious and bright day for the Underworld. I give you your new queen, Lady Persephone! I have no doubt that her grace, kindness, and optimism will brighten up our kingdom. Long Live the Queen!" Hades locked eyes with Persephone during the last sentence, her eyes threatening to spill tears. He quickly kissed her forehead as the audience cheered louder, their shouts of 'Long Live the Queen' deafening. With one last wave, Hades led Persephone back to the throne room.

Thanatos and Hecate approached them, their grins broadening at their young queen.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to serve you. Should you need any assistance, I am at your disposal. Thanatos, your humble and loyal servant." He respectfully bowed, earning a dazzling smile from Persephone.

"I thank you, Thanatos."

"Your loyalty knows no bounds, old friend." Hades joked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Persephone, who calmly stayed by his side. "My darling, what do you wish to do?"

She leaned onto his arm, propping her head right onto his bicep. "I am quite tired, I believe we should all retire, as a new, busy day awaits us all."

Hecate nodded, "Indeed. Tomorrow, you begin your royal duties my lady. I suggest we all also retire."

"In that case," Hades smirked, sweeping Persephone off her feet into his strong arms. Persephone laughed as she playfully swatted him, begging Hecate or Thanatos to aid her.

They simply laughed in response, leaving their unusual playful lord to do as he wished.

"I bid you goodnight friends, I shall see you all in the morning." Hades laughed as Persephone kept swatting, practically running out of the throne room. He climbed up the grand staircase with ease, watching Persephone take in the dark grandeur of his palace. Of _their_ palace.

"If you drop me, you'll have one angry queen." Persephone joked, poking his chest.

"My darling, I shall be here to catch you," He smiled down at her.

And he promised. He would always catch her.

He noticed the closer his chambers became, the quieter Persephone became. He knew that she was most likely nervous, as she was a maiden, innocent and pure. Hades was by no means innocent, as he had bedded a number of nymphs in his younger years. And although he had bedded before, he had never made love, and he admitted to himself that he was just as nervous.

* * *

Persephone's heart beat louder and louder with each step of her husband's feet. A flurry of emotions filled her, and she did not know which one was dominant. She felt euphoric of finally being married to Hades, but also a twinge of sadness that her mother did not witness her wedding. She felt relief to be loved by her subjects and servants, the crowd's cheers fueling her excitement.

She was also afraid and nervous. Her wedding night rapidly approached, and her heart felt as though it might burst out of her chest. Her maiden upbringing limited her knowledge of intimacy to the extent of kisses and nothing more. She knew that lovers made love, but the notion of it was never fully explained. Her mother had told her that it was disgraceful and abhorrent, and never explained it further.

Hades suddenly stopped in front of two grand doors, and Persephone felt her body freeze. Hades slowly opened the doors, revealing the grandest room Persephone had ever set eyes upon. She had always believed that Hades' chambers would be dark, as his armor had always been, but this surprised Persephone greatly.

Everything in the room was in an ivory color. From the four marble columns in each corner of the room to his large, four poster bed, everything gleamed white. His large window led to a balcony, overlooking the entrance of the Underworld, allowing the bright blue light of the river Styx to bathe everything beautifully in its light. His large bed lay under an enormous white canopy, and the grand washroom behind the pulled-back glossy, white curtains revealed an enormous ivory marble tub, bigger than Kore's bedroom in the cottage, lined with gold trimmings.

Hades placed her down gently on her feet and chuckled at her gawking, "Expected something…darker?"

"I admit yes," she sheepishly answered. She circled around the room, marveling at its grand size. "It's beautiful."

"It's ours," Hades replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

She looked back at him, watching him watch her, his blue eyes growing darker.

Persephone was suddenly filled with an overwhelming amount of passion. She did not know how to be physically loved, but she wanted Hades to show her. To help her explore what it meant to truly be loved. Slowly, she walked to Hades, placing her hands on his wrists. He stared down at her intensely, as her hands traveled up his muscled arms, lightly tracing his veins. Her hands rested on his shoulders before she made her way up his neck, stopping on the sides of his face.

Hades closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Persephone kissed his forehead, starting a trail down, kissing both sides of his face, chin, and finally his lips. Instead of their usual sweet kiss, Hades crushed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth entirely. Persephone's arms linked around his neck, feeling one of Hades' hands snake around her waist while the other rested on the side of her face, tenderly. She breathed him in deeply, intoxicated by his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Suddenly he broke away, moving to sit on the bed, leaving Persephone gasping for air in confusion. He looked up at her, his voice a small whisper. "I do not wish to make you feel obligated to do this. If you wish not to, I will respect your decision until you change opinions."

At first, Persephone believed she was doing it to please him. But now that she's had a small taste of their explosive passion, she didn't wish to stop. His chivalry only adding to her passion. She took her place on the bed next to him, placing a kiss onto his temple. The fire within her was growing, and she felt its warmth suffocate her. She lowered her lips to his earlobe, placing another light kiss. "Hades, love me."

He looked up at her, uncertainty plaguing his face. Persephone played with his curls underneath his crown, as she gazed into his hungry gaze. If this could feel as wonderful, and there was _more_ , she wanted to know. She longed for Hades to feel the passion that was stirring inside her, ready to explode. She desperately needed his touch, his loving caresses. "I.. I want you to love me."

He stared at her for a moment, Persephone believing he would object and calm her advances once again until she felt the breath knock out of her once Hades crushed his lips to hers once again. She removed their crowns and tossed them to the marble floor with a light clang, never removing her lips from his. Persephone helped Hades take off his top metal armor and knocked it to the floor, joining their discarded crowns. She felt him lay her down on the silk sheets, pillows surrounding them as he loomed above her.

She gasped short breaths in delight as he ravished her neck, her eyes closing in pure delight. She ran her hands up and down his broad, bare back, resulting in him moaning against her neck, the vibrations of it igniting her inner fire. He stopped momentarily, Persephone growling at the loss of contact. He looked deep into her eyes, his blue orbs filled with insatiable hunger and tenderness all at the same time. He traced a finger down the side of her face, stopping at her puffed lips.

"This can be as beautiful as we want it to be," he whispered.

They stayed this way, gazing into each other's eyes until Persephone threaded her fingers through his curls, slowly bringing him down to her, their lips forming a slow and sensual kiss. Their desperate movements calmed, their bodies almost dancing to a sweet rhythm.

With every touch, Persephone felt alive. With every kiss, her fire fueled brighter. Hades had shown her what it meant to be passionate and tender all at once. They drowned in each other's essence, greedily loving one another. Love filled Persephone's senses into overdrive, showing her what it meant to truly be loved.

* * *

 **thanks love u bye tho**


	12. eleven

**hey fam, here's the update**

 **As usual, reviewers are the light of my life, I love u guys, I'd buy u all tacos if I could**

 **i also have this story completely mapped out, and as of now, there are 18 chapters and an epilogue, and tbh i don't think that's going to change**

* * *

Hades awoke slowly as usual, his sleeping schedule used to the lack of sunrise in his realm. He blinked his sleep away when he felt a weight on his chest, breathing in and out, matching his own rhythm. He peeked at the head resting on top of his chest, their arm tightly snug around his broad, bare chest. Persephone's brown locks spilled across his pale chest, feeling soft as silk on his bare skin. The ivory blanket used to cover them both pulled up to the low dip of her back, her tan skin exposed to the dancing blue light of the Styx, save for the spot where Hades' wide arm held her tightly to him.

He grinned softly at her sleeping form, her lips slightly puckered from her face pressed up onto his chest. Her even breaths tickled his skin as he breathed into her hair, the intoxicating smell of lavender pleasantly filling his nostrils. Her head was snugly tucked under his chin, his protective embrace in place even in sleep.

He smiled into the darkness. Last night had been the most euphoric night of Hade's long life. The ceremony that bonded them for eternity was forever engraved into his mind, as was the look on Persephone's face as their subjects cheered for their new queen. He was pleased his subjects had loved her as much as he did, and she in return. It was still difficult to believe that his love was even here. She was finally and officially his, and no one could tear them apart.

The moment when she had truly given herself to him made Hades gulp audibly. He had thought of their night before the ceremony, but he had made a promise to himself to not force her into something she would regret. He knew her insight of intimacy was limited, if she had any, and he did not wish to taint her in any form. The nervousness she displayed on the way to their bedroom had secured his promise, leading him to believe that she was not ready to consummate their marriage.

But the way she looked at him, and the way she kissed him…

It became harder for Hades to honor his promise. Her trail of erotic kisses drove him mad, and he truly did not know how he managed to break away. He, however, regained his consciousness, and sat as far away from her, his desire growing with every breath she took. She remembered how she stalked towards him, making Hades believe that he was the inexperienced and Persephone the seductress. He planned to reject her again, but her pleading of wanting, _needing_ his love broke him. In that moment, he knew Persephone yearned to be loved as a woman, just as much as Hades yearned to be loved as a man, and Hades found that he could deny her nothing.

Their night of love and passion was vivid in Hades' mind, Persephone's bare body currently sleeping on his a gentle reminder of it. He gently stroked a hand over her hair, kissing her head tenderly as he did so. His other harm held her waist even tighter, his muscles flexing as he grasped her. She stirred softly, sighing as she woke. He watched tenderly as she slowly opened her eyes, her pupils adjusting to the dark room. Her eyes looked up to meet Hades', her sleepy smile brightening as she leaned into his loving touch.

"Good morning, my wife."

She kissed his collar bone, then rested her chin on his chest as she stared up at him. "Good morning, my darling."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in centuries," she smiled. "And you?"

"The most pleasant night of my life."

He grinned down at her, circling both arms around her naked waist. "I wish for nothing more than to lay with you until the end of times, but unfortunately, I must work."

Persephone groaned she lay her head on his chest, her own arms circling around his neck. "Must you? Or can you royally decree that today no souls are to be judged?"

Hades smirked, "As tempting as that sounds, souls cannot wait. I must send them to their final destination, as it is my duty."

Persephone sighed, "Very well." Hades watched as she rose from their bed, little blossoms appearing on her body, covering her immodesty. Hades sat up, the cover pooling at his waist as he saw Persephone march into their armoire, only to appear moments later in a navy blue toga. Persephone opened their window, the light of the Styx flooding into the room, bathing everything in a dreamy blue. She sat at their vanity, pulling her hair into a delicate braid. Her eyes met his in the mirror, and he chuckled as she rose a delicate eyebrow.

"You must hurry, my darling. Your souls cannot wait, as you've said. I am almost ready, and here you sit in our bed staring at your wife." She lightly teased.

He rose from the bed, making his way to his sitting wife. He appeared above her left shoulder, his eyes staring at her reflection. "And where might you be going?"

She turned her head to meet his gaze, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "With you, of course."

"Persephone," He trailed the back of his hand across her cheek tenderly, "You need not to judge souls. It is true that I placed a throne for you alongside mine, but you are not obligated to sit with me."

She leaned into his touch, "But I want to. I desire nothing more than to be a good queen, and I would very much like to share our duties. This is _our_ kingdom now, _our_ subjects, therefore it is _our_ responsibility."

Hades could only stare in awe at the determination of his wife. His heart swelled at the love and respect she held for her new kingdom, relieved that she had seen the beauty of the Underworld just as he had. He bent down to capture her lips, the soft brushes of her lips on his making it almost impossible to break away.

He managed to, somehow, break their kiss, leaning his forehead down to hers. "I love you."

She smiled in response, "As I love you. I would love you more if you readied yourself."

He chuckled at her, wrinkling his nose playfully as she laughed cheerily.

* * *

"Our word is final. We send you to the Asphodel Meadows."

The soul before Persephone and Hades steadily vanished before their eyes, on its way to their final destination. Persephone's hand lay in her husband's, their intertwined hold resting calmly in between the space of their thrones. Persephone found her husband's duty fascinating, enjoying herself as they came to decisions on where the souls deserved to go. Earlier, Hades explained to her that she needed not to share his duty, but Persephone's undying loyalty to her King and her new realm disagreed. His duty became her duty.

She sighed as she squeezed his hand, his eyes travelling to hers. "Do you tire of this yet?"

She grinned and shook her head, "No. In fact, I find this fascinating. To truly look into the lives of others, to see who they were, how they lived, it fascinates me." He cocked his head slightly, his ocean eyes never leaving her as she continued. "The Olympians…they only meddle with the mortals to their convenience, not knowing or even caring who they are. And here you sit, watching their life through their own eyes, and sending them to the afterlife. I am aware that our Lord Zeus is a pivotal role with the mortals, but I now see that you are equally as important, if not more. Alive, they despair, fear death because Zeus has decreed it so. But once they die, they are free. They cannot suffer, lest they are sent to Tartarus and deserve it so, but they fear nothing. You have given them freedom."

Hades' lips perked up slightly at her little speech. He brought her knuckles to his lips, reminding Persephone of their first meetings long ago. "You compliment me too much, my darling. I fear you may be biased towards your loving husband."

Persephone playfully rolled her eyes. "I am no such thing. You deserve praise, Hades. Your role in the life of mortals is of extreme importance, and I need not be married to you to see such a thing."

He smiled once more, playing with her hand as he spoke, "I have a proposition for you."

Persephone's eyebrows rose in intrigue. "Do tell?"

"I place the next judgement in your hands."

"Hades, you cannot poss-"

He lifted a hand, "I have made my decision. You shall place the next judgement." His lips then turned up, making Persephone raise her eyebrows. "If you do so, I shall give you a gift."

She let out a short laugh, "Bribery? Have you come to your lowest options to bribe your own wife?" She stared at Hades, "And if I misplace the soul?"

"Then you shall not have your gift. Which is a great pity indeed, as it is a most wonderful surprise." His blue eyes twinkled with mirth, his smile showcasing his bright, white teeth.

She narrowed her eyes playfully at her husband, "I accept your proposition, husband."

"Wonderful, I shall call upon the next soul. Best of luck, my darling."

Persephone sat straight, showing no nervousness in her demeanor. On the outside, she held the image of royalty, grace, and confidence. But she feared placing the soul in the wrong place; if the soul was good, but not good enough, did she send them to Asphodel or Elysium? How was she to determine the lines that differentiated each resting place? She had only been in the Underworld for a short time, she hadn't even _seen_ the different realms. The judgement of a soul was too important for Persephone to make a mistake.

The soul floated in, his grey shade voiding his color of his mortal days. He seemed eerily similar to Persephone, her eyes scrunched together as she took in his profile.

"Ampelios…" She finally whispered.

She felt Hades' stare upon her as she watched one of her most loyal followers float to the thrones. Ampelios lived for her mother and herself, devoting his life to them both. His gifts were always extravagant, and Persephone admitted that she held a spot in her heart for the man.

Ampelios kneeled before her, "My lady Kore,"

"Dear friend, I am both glad and sorrowful to see you. I daresay mother and I will be disappointed not seeing you at our temple any longer."

He smiled sadly at her, still kneeling. "As I will miss visiting your temple. I plead your judgement is pleasant and just."

Persephone thought of granting him a judgement without peering into his memories. She had known Ampelios for many years, his loyalty comparing to none else. His weekly visits alays resulted in pleasant gifts, and Demeter had blessed his lands quite often. She looked towards her husband, who only gave her a curt nod, signaling to proceed. She frowned as she levitated a small, glass crystal Hades bestowed her in front of her face, Ampelios' life memories magnifying from the crystal playing before her.

She felt the pull of the crystal, immersing herself into his memories. His childhood seemed normal enough; playing in the fields and playing with friends. His teenage years also seemed pleasant, Persephone smiling at the first sight of his first love. Suddenly, the crystal darkened. His later years blurred by, and Persephone gasped as she witnessed Ampelios murdering several people, presenting them later as disguised gifts in what Persephone recognized as her temple. Her eyes widened as his victims begged for their life, pleading to not be killed.

 _"Please! I have done no wrong!"_

 _"Please, no! My children need me!"_

 _"Have mercy! I have yet to reach sixteen!"_

The fear in their eyes made Persephone's eyes water, and Ampelios' response each time was the same, sending a chill down her spine.

 _"In the name of Lady Demeter and Lady Kore."_

Persephone blinked back tears and breathed heavily as she zoomed out of Ampelios' memories. She felt Hades' hand on hers, and looked down to see Hades kneeling before her throne, his eyes filled with worry. She placed a reassuring hand on top of his, and looked to Ampelios, whose blank expression only fueled Persephone more.

"Ampelios," she began, her voice low, "I have been kind to you. Mother and I have blessed your fields, and this is how you repay our kindness? Stealing the lives of innocents?"

Ampelios stood, making Hades growl in anger, "Lady Kore, everything I did was in your name. I gave you lives so you might repay me also with life for my harvests."

"You hid pieces of their bodies within the gifts. A girl of no more than fifteen! A mother!"

"Kore, the most precious gift is life. I gifted them to you!"

Hades snarled, "You will address my queen as she is titled and kneel before her."

"She is no queen of the Underworld. She is Lady Kore, born of Lady Demeter, the maiden."

Persephone stood, her regality commanding the room. "I am no longer Lady Kore, and my husband is correct. You must address me as Queen Persephone, as my title commands. And as queen of this realm, I have decided your judgement, Ampelios."

Ampelios kneeled once again, his head hanging, but his eyes looking up to the furious eyes of Persephone. The disappointment and anger she felt towards the despicable man filled her being. Who had given him the right to take lives? The image of the victims' last moments haunted her, and knowing it was in her name made her feel nauseous.

"My word is final, wicked Ampelios. I send you to the depths of Tartarus."

Ampelios' face dropped as he yelled and begged for redemption, his shadow of a soul vanishing into thin air. Persephone sat back into her throne, a single tear escaping her eye. The lives lost in her name could never be regained, and Persephone could only hope they lived happily in the afterlife. She felt Hades kneel in front of her once more, his pale finger wiping the lone tear away. He then placed a hand onto the side of her face, Persephone leaning into his warm hand.

"Never have I been prouder of you, my wife. Please pardon me if this caused you any pain."

She smiled tenderly, her own hand lifting to meet his. "It needed to be done." She sighed as he kissed her cheek, "Does this meet your approval for my gift?"

"I would have given it to you even if you rejected my proposition." He chuckled as she jokingly swatted him. They took their respective place on their thrones, looking up when a shade carrying plates of fruits walked in. He kneeled before the thrones, offering one silver plate and one gold plate, both filled to the brim with diverse fruits.

"I thank you," Hades nodded. He took a pomegranate from the selection, popping the red seeds into his mouth. Persephone observed and followed his example, plucking another pomegranate from the silver tray. She moved to place the seeds in her mouth when Hades suddenly stopped her.

"No, my darling. The silver plate contains food from my realm, while the gold is from above. I cannot allow you to eat them, for one bite from the Underworld food, and you can never return above."

She glanced between the fruit and her husband, confusion plaguing her face. Had he wanted her to leave? Was her stay in the Underworld not permanent?

Hades noticed her confusion, tenderly grabbing her hand. "I confess, I was not going to interfere, but I could not live with myself if you ate it. It would feel like trickery, and I would hate to lose your trust. I know you would not hesitate to eat the pomegranate to stay here forever by my side, but I also know you would like to visit your mother someday, and for me to stop such a thing would make me a monster."

Her heart soared at his words. He was so considerate, so selfless, yet it lay hidden behind his dark façade. He considered her relationship with her mother before him, choosing to tell her of the secret of the foods of the Underworld. She squeezed his hand, beaming at him. "Thank you for considering me. Your kindness and love knows no bounds."

He rested their hands between their thrones, smiling at each other lovingly, looking to the entrance of the throne room as the next soul appeared, awaiting the final judgement from the dark king and his compassionate queen.

* * *

Demeter sat in front of her cottage, waiting for a sign of Kore or Artemis. Once she had finished her fields, she flew home to an empty house, and walked impatiently around her small home, finding some distraction to not go out and find Kore herself. She had been with Artemis for the whole day, according to Hermes, and she could not find a reason as to why a task would need so much time to complete.

She decided to sit in front of her cottage, waiting for her daughter. She had seen the sun set and the moon rise, and still no sign of Kore. She fidgeted with the ends of her toga, glancing rapidly at her surroundings. Demeter still found it odd that Kore would even leave without first notifying her. She knew she had been fast asleep, but Kore could have left a note, or sent someone to tell her.

Having enough of her thoughts, she made the decision to voyage to Artemis' forest. She knew the goddess hunted nocturnally, Selene's moon giving her strength and energy. She flew over the trees, the Grecian night air tossing her golden hair in different directions behind her. She looked down into the vast forest, searching for any indication of her insolent daughter or Artemis.

She landed gracefully into a clearing, Selene's moon being her only light. She treaded towards Artemis' temple, her steps increasing in speed as she neared. When she finally reached it, she found the archer releasing arrows onto targets.

"Artemis!" She called loudly, the goddess in question turning her head, her brunette braid whirling about her.

"Lady Demeter," she bowed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She rose as she placed her weapons down, gently wiping her hands together to wipe off any excess dirt.

"Where is Kore? She has not returned home. Has she left or is she still present?"

Artemis' face twisted in confusion at her rapid questions, "Lady Demeter, I do not understand."

Demeter sighed in frustration. "Artemis, Kore has not arrived home. Did she help you finish your task? I have waited for her all evening and she has not returned."

"Kore has not been with me, Lady Demeter…" Artemis slowly spoke.

The anger in Demeter rose, "Do not ridicule me so, girl! Hermes told me himself you requested Kore for your task, and she has not returned. Where is my daughter?!"

Artemis stood tall, no trace of amusement in her eyes. "I do not mean to ridicule you, Lady Demeter. I have not seen Kore in days. My tasks today consisted of aiding Apollo on Olympus. You can confirm with our Lord Zeus or Lady Hera, as they saw me in the Great Hall today."

Although the young goddess did not raise her voice, Demeter shrunk away from her cold tone. Noting the lack of amusement in her eyes, she realized that Artemis was telling the truth.

Demeter's eyes widened as the reality sunk in, "But… Hermes said…"

"Hermes was unfortunately misinformed. Now, if you would kindly excuse me," Artemis picked her weapon off the ground, placing it on her shoulder. "I have target practice to attend to."

Demeter stared, mouth opened, as Artemis walked past her, heading into the dark forest. She suddenly stopped, turning towards the older goddess. Her eyes held a certain compassion as she sadly glanced at Demeter. "I do hope you find her. Kore is one of my dearest friends, and I pray nothing has happened to her."

With one last look, the archer disappeared into the depths of the forest, leaving Demeter gasping for breath in the clearing. She rapidly took her leave, blurring through the sky as she made her way back to her cottage. Certainly Kore had adventured by herself today, possibly arriving while Demeter was out. But then why would Hermes fabricate such a tale? He had told her that Artemis had taken her, and she believed him! She realized, as she remembered their conversation, his nervous nature while talking earlier this morning, his hesitation and his wide eyes clearly omitting something from her. What was he hiding?

Demeter landed abruptly as she sprinted towards the cottage. She ran through each room, frantically yelling for her daughter. Each room resulted with silence, making Demeter run to Kore's garden. When she realized that it too was empty, she sprinted into the orchards, repeating the occurrences of earlier today. She flew and sprinted throughout the forest, finding no sign of her little flower.

Demeter sobbed as she fell to the ground, her gasps of breath overcoming her body. Her legs sore of running, and her voice tired of yelling and screaming, she sat on the forest floor. Her Kore had been taken, there was no question about it. Kore would never leave the cottage or the fields. She would never leave her mother.

Anger rose in her throat, her tears of sadness transforming into tears of fury at the thought of someone stealing her precious daughter. She stood up confidently, looking into the light of the bright moon, a new determination springing inside of her. She crossed her heart with her fingernail, a glowing white 'X' appearing on her chest.

"If I can't find my daughter, the world shall not prosper. If I cannot have the fruit of my womb, then the Earth shall not have the fruit of theirs. Until Kore is found, nothing shall grow. This I solemnly swear."

The glowing 'X' brightened at the end of Demeter's vow, disappearing into her tan skin as Demeter began her intense search for her little flower.

* * *

 **Love u bye tho**

 **ps; if i ever refer to chapters as 'chappies' pls feel free to punch me in the face**


	13. twelve

**hey howdy hey**

 **here's a chapter**

* * *

"Oh, Hades! The Styx is truly beautiful. The passage across was so pleasant, as was Charon! What a delightful ferryman." Hades watched amusedly as Persephone rambled on, making their way to Persephone's secret surprise he had promised her. Persephone's challenge of yesterday more than deserved a gift, but Hades was tightlipped about the whole thing, even with his wife's persuasive kisses and attention.

He smiled at her, "I am glad you think so, my darling. Charon is usually quite silent, no doubt your optimism had an effect on him."

She blushed as she held his hand, their steps matching as they walked along the torch lit caverns. Her surprise was not as close to the palace as she thought, making a necessary trip to cross the Styx with the Charon, the old ferryman. Hades had personally asked his old friend to abandon his Acheron river and ferry them across the Styx, to which he surprisingly accepted. Charon had taken quite a shine to Persephone, speaking animatedly about the things he's seen and heard in his ancient life. Persephone had listened closely, her eyes sparkling, hanging onto Charon's every word.

The passage across had mesmerized Persephone, as he took in her eyes full of wonder at the mysterious glowing of the water. She looked at him, the question of permission to reach into the water clouding her amber eyes. He had nodded, smiling at how Persephone giddily and gracefully placed her hands in the river's waves. Charon had even chuckled.

Now he led her down the tunnels across the river, feeling her impatience grow with every step of her bare feet. He smirked at her as she drummed her fingertips onto his knuckles, humming a rapid song.

"Are we almost there?"

He squeezed her hand, "Almost."

He had often made this particular trip before he met Persephone when he felt alone, as it served as an escape for him. He longed to show the beauties of his realm to the other Olympians, to prove that it held more than just death and darkness. He knew the of the disdain the others had of him and his realm, never comparing the ghastly realm of Lord Hades to Poseidon's colorful oceans or Zeus' magnificent heavens, sneering at it, never even speaking their name. And now here he was, leading his beautiful wife to experience the true beauty within the Underworld. A beauty that he was certain only he and she could see.

"Calm yourself, my darling. We have arrived."

Her smile widened, flashing Hades her pearly teeth. He led her to the end of the cavern, three giant doors before them. The one on the far left bore beautiful nude models, all playing under an enormous tree on an ivory door. The middle consisted of a brass door, an engraved river spanning the length of the entire panel. The far right one, an obsidian metallic door was left blank, save for the human skull that stared down at Hades and Persephone.

"Shall we go through all?" Persephone asked, looking up to her husband.

He shook his head, "No, and I must ask you to please never go through this door." With one hand, he pointed towards to the obsidian door as he continued, "This door leads to Tartarus, the most wicked of all places. It is reserved for only the evil. Your follower Ampelios spends his afterlife there, with men and women even more wicked than he."

She gave a curt nod, not daring to even look at the dark door. "And this middle one?"

"Asphodel," He quickly replied, "It imitates the mortal world."

Persephone then glanced to the ivory door, her eyes sparkling in realization. "Elysium," She finally whispered.

Hades smiled at her, "Close your eyes, and let me lead you."

She promptly did as he requested, her eyes closing as he pulled her forward through the door.

* * *

Persephone let her husband lead her through the opened door, feeling a light breeze caress her face. She could feel a warmth surround her body, and she heard the sound of birds tweeting and singing in the distance. She smiled widely as she kept her eyes closed, her little steps brushing through something soft. Suddenly, Hades stopped, and she felt him walk behind her, feeling his strong hands fall on her shoulders.

"Open,"

She did as she was told, opening her eyes and gasping loudly.

Elysium was truly beautiful.

The glowing sun imitated Helios' orb, casting a strange cloudy, misty light on the soft, bright green grass. The green blades reached Persephone's ankles, and she could practically feel its healthy breathing against her skin. Flowers bloomed sparsely, no particular bloom belonging to any specific spot. A huge oak loomed in the distance, its wide branches dipping up and down around it.

She cast a suspicious glance in her husband's direction, the oak being similar to the one in her mother's orchards. He grunted sheepishly, looking towards the mighty tree.

"The oak is recently added. I felt inspired after one of our meetings." He admitted as he motioned for her to walk with him, offering his strong arm as she took it automatically. "I came here not long after that meeting, sitting here as I remembered every detail of the day. It was only logical for me to place something which brought me joy to the land of eternal happiness."

She tenderly kissed his bicep, his loving words once again making her feel light as a cloud. "My darling, it is the most beautiful tribute to our love."

Once the couple reached the shade of the majestic oak, they sat under the web of branches, Persephone laying on the grass, feeling if she were laying on soft cotton. She closed her eyes and extended her arms, feeling the blades and blooms brush against her tan fingers. She opened her eyes as she felt Hades hover over her, two large hands resting on either side of her head. He tenderly brushed her hair back as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"You have lied to me, Hades. You told me there was no sun in the Underworld, yet here I lay underneath it with you."

"It does not," He replied, still stroking her hair. "It is simply an imitation spell placed by Hecate to emit the same light as Helios does. This is why the land looks cloudy and foggy, the spell cannot completely recreate the clear light of the sun. It is only an illusion."

She placed both her hands on either of his arms, holding them tight. "To me, it seems even more magical."

His lips perked up slightly as he leaned his down to her lips. She playfully moved a hand to cover his lips, giggling as his eyebrow rose up.

"Hades," She laughed, "I love your realm." Her seriousness broke through, removing her hand from his mouth as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I have always known the Underworld to be a hidden gem within the cosmos."

Hades smirked sarcastically, followed by a short, mirthless laugh. "It doesn't compare to either of my brothers' realms," His face softened considerably, "I know most don't see the potential in my realm as much as Zeus' and Poseidon's homes."

She sighed, running a hand through his dark curls. "My love, I look to the sky and see Zeus' creation, and I know it to be beautiful. I play in Poseidon's waters, knowing and feeling its beauty. Only fools see the beauty in things before them. It takes a true soul to see past and explore hidden beauties."

He smiled at her words, kissing her nose. "I do not deserve such a woman as you."

"You deserve everything and more, my darling."

He playfully attacked her neck with spastic kisses, making Persephone laugh loudly, her sounds of joy echoing throughout Elysium. She had meant every word. Their kingdom was a diamond in the rough, showing its true splendor to those who deserved it.

Hades pulled Persephone up, her body lazily sitting up in front of him. He plucked a tiny pale pink flower from next to where they sat, placing it into her hair. Persephone looked out into the fields, watching the grass sway back and forth in the gentle wind. She glanced down at her bare feet, an idea springing to her mind.

She hovered her hand above the grass, feeling the vibrations of her magic flow through her veins. She twirled her fingers delicately, her smile widening as she could see puffs of white peeking from under her hand. She glanced at her finished blossom, glowing white and standing proud in the shade of the oak.

Hades tentatively smoothed his hand across the petals, afraid the bloom could die under his touch. He let out a surprised chuckle, glancing up to meet Persephone's eyes. "You made it grow."

"Of course," She replied, gleaming with pride. "My blooms come from my soul. So long as my magic lives, so shall they."

He picked up her hand in his, placing a kiss on her wrist. "In that case, you have a new duty, my queen."

She rolled her eyes at her husband. "You will work me to death, Hades."

He chuckled at her dramatic response. His hand created a sweeping motion, gesturing to all of Elysium. "This is now your personal garden. You may decorate it and grow whatever you deem fit."

Her eyes widened. Whenever she received her little garden above, her mother had instructed to bloom flowers to fit that of a young maiden. Her poppies bloomed light pinks, yellows, and whites, but never the vivid colors Persephone had imagined. Her mother scolded her for even desiring such flowers, as they were too passionate for a maiden of the spring. Now here was Hades, her loving husband, giving her creative freedom of one of her favorite hobbies to the most beautiful land in the cosmos.

She grabbed his large hand tightly with both hands, her eyes sparkling with love. "Thank you, Hades."

In response, Hades kissed both of her hands. "Anything for you, my love. Now come, souls await us."

Persephone stood, taking her husband's hand as they made their way out of Elysium and back into the cavern. They were walking through, Hades animatedly talking of meeting Cerberus. She nodded along, smiling at his past stories of the three-headed dog. Suddenly, she heard a piercing cry of agony, clutching Hades' arm tighter in response.

"Did you hear that?"

His eyes were clouded in concern as he regarded her. "No, what did you hear?"

Had she imagined it? Impossible, as her response was to clutch to her husband tighter. How could Hades not have heard it? The pain in the shriek echoed in Persephone's mind, making her shiver.

She smiled hesitantly at her husband, ignoring the dark shivers claiming her body, "No, nothing. I think it is the lapping of the Styx. I believe it is near."

Seemingly not convinced with her fib, Hades only nodded, pulling her closer to his body. Their conversation started up once again, Hades' voice filling the caverns. She laughed along with him, almost forgetting the frightening scream from moments ago, but she momentarily glanced back towards the three doors.

If the scream had come from behind the ebony door, from Tartarus, she dared not to look inside; afraid of what she might see.

* * *

Persephone sat in her throne, her back aching from sitting upon it all day. She reached for a pomegranate on her golden tray of food from above, popping the red seeds into her mouth. At every respite of judgements, Persephone ate her usual pomegranate, as it had become routine. She glanced over to her husband, who looked deep in thought as he read over a scroll of the mortals to be judged.

Without looking up, he acknowledged her stare. "This next one is the last. One more and we shall have the rest of the day to ourselves, my little flower."

She nodded as she placed the last juicy seed into her mouth. "What is their name?"

"Chrysanthe. From the Isle of Crete."

Persephone threw away her fruit, wiping her mouth with a small white cloth. Once she was presentable, she glanced to Hades, signaling for him to send the soul in. With a flick of hand, the grand doors opened, a shadow of a frail woman floating slowly to them. She kneeled before the King and Queen, her weak bones and tattered clothes making Persephone shake her head sadly. The woman, Chrysanthe, seemed young, no older than four and twenty.

Her shrill and defeated voice cut through the air, making Persephone's heart break. "My King and Queen,"

"My dear girl, what has happened to you?" Persephone breathed. All of the souls she had so far judged had seemed happy and relieved to end their pain. This young woman looked as if pain had followed her to the afterlife. Her sunken cheekbones told the story of her malnourishment, her ripped clothes being evidence of her mistreatment. Her lifeless eyes looked up to Persephone's crestfallen ones.

"Life has not been kind to me, my lady."

Persephone sighed sadly, her sympathy for this poor woman growing with her every ragged breath. She looked to Hades next to her, slightly appalled of his perfectly calm face. He showed no emotion on his pale features, his eyes observing the woman as she kneeled.

"We shall determine if your afterlife shall be kinder to you." Hades said. He levitated the Seeing Crystal before them, Persephone feeling the pull of being sucked into the soul's memories; a feeling she was used to by now. Persephone watched Chrysanthe as a child, standing between two mounds of dirt, covering them endlessly with flowers. Persephone held back her tears as she realized what the mounds were. Chrysanthe had begun her life without her parents, burying them herself at a small age.

She watched as Chrysanthe stole from endless carts throughout the villages, even stealing sacrifices from temples to nourish herself. Persephone saw as Chrysanthe blossomed into a beautiful young woman, barely recognizable to the skeleton of a woman who stood before her in the throne room. Her heart broke once more as she witnessed the young woman sell herself as a harlot, Persephone's disgust growing as the light in her eyes faded after each vile man touched her.

Chrysanthe's stomach suddenly rounded in a time-lapse, her body seemingly too weak to carry a child. Her stomach grew and grew, until finally Chrysanthe birthed a beautiful girl by herself in one of the seedy rooms of the harlot house.

It suddenly cut to a heated conversation between the new mother holding the babe to her chest and an older man, who seemed to be of a noble status.

 _"She is yours, Cleon. She has your eyes."_

 _"I care not for a child of a harlot." He scoffed, "I have my family. My children. What you do with the child is none of my concern, and what makes you so sure she is mine? Your job is to please men. I can think of hundreds of men who could easily be responsible for the little disgrace."_

She sobbed as her lover walked away, their infant screaming after her father. Persephone witnessed the young mother raise her child alone, but with love and kindness. Again, she stole items from carts to feed her daughter, at times even trading business for a simple scrape of food.

Persephone watched as the young Chrysanthe bid her daughter good night in a tiny closet of her room, closing the door softly. She sat upon her bed as the vile man, Cleon, burst into the room.

 _"Chrysanthe, my little harlot, I require your services."_

 _"Not tonight, Cleon. I am not on the list for tonight."_

Persephone winced as Cleon smacked a hand onto Chrysanthe's cheek, her loud shriek echoing.

 _"You are to service me. This is your duty. This is all you are good for."_

 _"No, Cleon! Get off of me, I beg you!"_

 _"Mother?"_

Persephone whirled to see the young girl out of the closet, her tired eyes taking in the sight of her estranged father on top of her sobbing mother.

Cleon stumbled angrily to the child, and to Persephone's horror, smacked her across the face as well.

 _"Learn your place, girl. Do not disturb us."_

Persephone looked closely at Chrysanthe as the screams of her daughter awoke something in her. Her sobs turned into angry snarls, her once sad eyes turning livid seeing Cleon hurt her daughter. With no hesitation, Chrysanthe grabbed the torch in her room, igniting Cleon's toga.

She calmly stood, placing her daughter behind her protectively, as she watched Cleon burn alive, his screams of pure pain and yells of agony falling onto Chrysanthe's deaf ears.

As time lapsed, Persephone saw when the leader of the harlot house accused her of murder, sending her to a prison for murderers, and her daughter to a work house in Troy. Persephone dared not to think of the mistreatment the Trojans had most likely given the young Greek girl.

Chrysanthe's body grew weaker in prison, constantly abused from the guards. The will to live gone, Chrysanthe remained in her cell, refusing to eat or sleep. She lay in her cell in a fetal position until her final breath, and even then it seemed agonized and painful.

Escaping Chrysanthe's memories, tears fell down Persephone's face. She glanced at her husband, who had no expression in his face. He looked to her somberly, and then to Chrysanthe.

"Chrysanthe, you have stolen not only goods and money, but also life."

Persephone whirled at her husband's ridiculous words. "Hades," She interrupted. "She had no choice!"

Hades' face hardened. "There is always a choice. For the murder of Lord Cleon of Crete, I sentence you to Tartarus."

"Hades!"

He turned to look at Persephone, his eyes hard, "My word is final."

Persephone bolted from her throne to embrace the young woman in front of her. She tightly hugged her smoky shadow to her, hearing Chrysanthe's sobs and feeling her vanish before her. Once she had finally evaporated, Persephone's eyes trailed to her husband's angrily.

"How could you, Hades? She stole to _live._ She took Cleon's life in defense of herself and her child. How could you sentence her to Tartarus?"

He sighed in frustration, placing his forehead into one of hands. "I make the rules, Persephone. She took life, no matter the reason. None has the right to take life, only when Zeus sees fit."

She scoffed, "Did you not see her memories? She lived a life of agony and pain, her only joy in life being her daughter, and that was also taken from her! How can you sit on your throne and send her to such an evil place?"

"Persephone, you do not understand. My rules are final, there are no exceptions. You are young, and you do not know of the injustices of the world." He gritted through his teeth.

Angrily, she stood up, "Say what you will, Hades. I only ask of you this; if my life were in danger, would you not do the same?" At his lack of response, she continued, "Then what makes you so different from her?"

"Persephone…"

"I may be young, but I am no fool."

She stormed out of the throne room and sprinted to their shared bedroom. She locked the door behind her, slowly sinking to the floor as she wept in the dark room.

She wept for Chrysanthe's dark life and even darker afterlife. She wept for Chrysanthe's daughter, who now must grow like her mother, without the comfort and protection of a mother or father.

She then pulled herself to the bed, throwing herself into the comfort of her ivory sheets and comforting pillows as she drifted off to sleep.

A sleep filled with the agonizing cries of Tartarus.

* * *

After their argument, Hades had angrily stormed into his study, brooding galore. Persephone had no doubt locked herself in their room, and half of Hades wanted to run and crush down the door to finish their argument, while the other half wanted him as far away as possible from his wife, to respect her anger and her personal space.

He ran a hand through his short curls, trying to pinpoint the exact moment their argument had escalated. The young soul had lived a tragic life, but she had also taken life. And for Hades to defy his rules was to defy himself. Persephone was young, and too compassionate. She had completely disregarded the woman's actions, even defending her as he sentenced her to Tartarus. Hades was no monster, as he did believe that the young soul didn't deserve such an extreme punishment, but rules were rules. Hades was nothing except fiercely loyal, and he had to respect the rules he himself built the Underworld upon. He only hoped that Persephone would see that his only intention was to remain to his duty, never faltering from its rules.

Hades had never seen Persephone so upset or so angry. She had looked at him in such a way that he never wanted to experience ever again. He angrily swiped the clutter from his table onto the ground, emitting a loud growl. The day had started so well, with their enjoyable cruise along the Styx and their romantic stroll through Elysium. Up to this night, they had not argued over one single thing. He supposed it was inevitable; she was his opposite in every way. Her romanticized view of life clashed harshly with his indifference, and her pure heart only blackened his heart more. Hades walked to one of his windows, observing as shades fulfilled their duties without incident. He needed Persephone to see their realm had laws, strict ones, and they needed to be followed precisely. Hades refused to be like his brothers; not even knowing their own laws in their own realms.

Damn Persephone! Damn her for being so understanding, so compassionate. Her loyalty to the Underworld was a fierce one, but her loyalty to her own morals and beliefs were even stronger. Hades sighed as he remembered the image of his Persephone bolting from her throne to comfort the sobbing shade. Persephone wept along with her, until the shade disappeared into nothing.

Her reclamation had stunned him, as he had only seen her sweet, loving side. It was obvious that although Persephone was kind and gentle, she could also be aggressive and courageous when angered. And although he appreciated this different side of her, he did not appreciate being on the receiving end of such a change of personality.

He sadly smiled at Persephone's defense of the mortals. She had always seen them as important to the Olympians, as they could not exist if the mortals did not believe, or so she said. The others believed them to be scum, less important than dirt. Their nonchalance at destroying them for their own amusement was evident whenever Hades judged through swarms of souls, whether it had been Ares' warfare, Poseidon's storms, or even Demeter's famines. He would sit on his throne, watching as soul by soul lost their lives at the hands of a petty God. It was because of this that Hades felt differently about the mortals than his Olympian brethren. He had seen their pain, their joys, their triumphs and failures of life, _their humanity_. Persephone as well seemed to hold a soft spot in her heart for all humans, as her own humanity shone through her being, serving almost as a protector of mortals.

Hades hung his head in shame, rubbing a hand over his face. He had insulted her, his vow of never hurting her breaking. At that moment the door knob turned, Hades rapidly whirling to see if Persephone would walk through.

In that moment, he was prepared to fully apologize, yearning to please her again. His emotions had completely taken over and his apology was on the tip of his tongue when Hecate walked in instead. His eyes narrowed as the goddess sauntered in, her eyes full of concern.

"My lord?"

"What is it that you need, Hecate?" He gritted.

"I've come to talk to you about our Lady."

"Yes, yes, I know I've made her upset, you need not tell me."

Her head cocked sideways, "You've made her upset? Lord Hades, what have you done? That child is a gift."

He stared at Hecate, his impatience steadily growing. "It is none of your concern."

She pursed her lips together at his tone. "Actually, I have something that concerns _you_."

Hades looked at her, signaling for her to continue. "I admit that I thought of not telling you, but I feel that you deserve to know."

A cold wave traveled through the back of his head, down his neck until it reached his feet. He watched as Hecate sat in front of him, a faraway look in her eyes.

"I was present at Lady Persephone's birth celebration. I remember everything. How happy Demeter was, even Lord Zeus seemed happy. For some reason, I was only one of the goddesses present, the other Originals absent from this little celebration. Everyone rejoiced the goddess of spring-"

"This is fascinating, Hecate. Truly." Hades interrupted. He was in no mood for Hecate's antics.

"-until Atropos arrived with her gift." Hecate silenced him.

Hades looked up, his face as white as Persephone's blooms. Atropos' gifts were dreaded, and not to be taken lightly. "What did she gift Persephone?"

Her eyes void of their usual sarcastic mirth, she stared directly into Hades' eyes. Hades began to worry. "Hecate, please. What was the gift?"

"A curse."

Hades laughed nervously, "If by curse you mean over overprotective mother, then by all means I have broken it."

Hecate sadly shook her head, "No, Hades."

Her somber look and the use of his intimate name made Hades freeze. Hecate seemed troubled, as if it were a great pain to talk of it. He gulped as Hecate sadly looked out the window he had been staring out of only moments ago.

"The bond to the dark man will seal your fate, the pain you leave behind he will not tolerate. Take thy woes to the witch who knows, and let her sleep in an eternal repose." She whispered, repeating the curse from that fateful day.

Hades' eyes widened in horror. "Eternal repose?"

Hecate did not meet his eyes, only turned to stare at the clutter on the floor from his earlier tirade. "Death." She replied in a monotone voice.

Hades shook his head. It was impossible. Persephone was not to die.

But then it all made sense.

Demeter's change of her "dark" name. Her refusal to leave the cottage or the orchards. The opposing of suitors. Deciding Persephone to be a maiden for the rest of her life. It was all in protection from Persephone's curse. To keep her from ever fulfilling it.

'The bond to the dark man'… had that meant him? Had he sealed Persephone's curse?

"No. No! No! It is not true!" Hades yelled, violently shaking his head.

How had no one been aware of her curse? Was their meeting on Olympus just a ploy to set the Fates' curse in place? Had Hades sent his love and light to an early grave?

"Gods cannot die, we are immortal. It is impossible." He reasoned.

"You and I both know the Fates can make exceptions." Hades let out frustrated tears as Hecate laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I do not believe you are the dark man they speak of. The Fates hold you in high regard."

"Perhaps it is their jealousy. I am the only one they describe, Hecate. I am to be her destruction."

Hecate stayed silent, watching Hades battle with his emotions.

How could the Fates be so cruel? They had granted him a blessing, and now they were to take her away. They teased him harshly. They let him have a beautiful moment of peace and love, but then ripped it away, making him to be the extinguisher of her light. A cruel, cruel irony.

 _"I only ask of you this; if my life were in danger, would you not do the same?"_

Her earlier words haunted him. He tried to imagine how a pure soul such as Persephone could be so cursed by the Fates. Never before had he heard of such a curse among the Olympians. For all Hades knew, Persephone was the only one with a destructive curse. He tried to imagine a universe without her sweet smile, her mesmerizing eyes, the beauty of her heart. He could not _, would not_ live without her. Persephone's demise would surely bring his own end.

"I will protect her."

Hecate sighed, "Hades, no destiny from the Fates has ever been broke-"

"I am aware. But they shall not succeed. I will protect her until I no longer can. Even if it brings my own demise, they will not have her." His determination bled through his words, his vow of protection pulsing through his very being. "I will never let her fall."

"You are against the inevitable Hades. If you are truly the man they speak of in this curse, how will you protect her from yourself?"

He pondered over her words, even long after Hecate exited the room, a sad last look on her pale face. His lips morphed into a harsh line, as he decided that it did not matter. Hades would protect her from everything and anything, even if it meant himself. He swore it on the Styx.

 _I only ask of you this; if my life were in danger, would you not do the same?_

No, he would not.

He would do even _more._


	14. thirteen

**hey so sorry that i took so long, i wish i had an excuse but i don't lol sorrryyyyyyyyyy**

 **but i hope i'm forgiven w this and i promise to update super fast ok? :-)**

* * *

Persephone awoke to what seemed hours later, her tired eyes opening softly. Her hand slid across the plush mattress, searching for her love. She frowned as she felt nothing but an empty space, the bed suddenly seeming a lot larger as she lay alone. Persephone tiredly sat up, her forehead creasing as she scanned the dark bedroom for Hades but found nothing. For a few moments she sat in silence, debating whether she should search for her husband or stay in the comfort of their bed until he made his mind to arrive.

Their argument in the throne room had caused them both to insult each other and run away, as both were too stubborn to see reason. Persephone could not understand how Hades could deliver such a sentence to a poor, young woman. She remembered his stony expression as they watched the soul's memories, and how he had not flinched once throughout the replaying of Chrysanthe's tragic life. He had told her that he could not break his rules, as what would a kingdom be if their own ruler did not follow the strict laws he had placed? Persephone understood Hades' desire to be fair and just. His duty was to the judgement of souls, and Persephone admitted to feeling foolish for intervening. She did not regret her actions, as she would fight for Chrysanthe's right to escape Tartarus. She had mentioned to Hades once or twice to cease the restriction of only allowing grand heroes of Greece into Elysium, as the pure hearted had also deserved to enter such a beautiful land as Elysium. She frowned down at her hands as she remembered how cold they had been to each other.

Making her decision, she sighed as she pulled the covers aside. Her bare feet touched the cool, black marble underneath her, jolting her awake. Her arms clutched her sides, shivering as she made her way to the bedroom door. Once she pulled one panel open, she yelped in surprise as Hades stood before her, simply staring. Breathing heavily, she placed a hand over her rapid heartbeat, attempting to calm it down.

"Hades, you frightened me. I was just on my way to search for you.." She trailed off as she noticed Hades' strange behavior. His mouth had opened and closed several times though no words ever came out. His eyes rushed over her body, making her blush furiously. "Hades," She placed a gentle hand on his bare bicep, sensing his terseness under her touch. "My darling, are you well?"

His intense stare only deepened, and she noticed how he visibly gulped. She gasped in surprise as his hand suddenly clamped around her arm, pulling her flush against him. She barely had time to question Hades as he crushed his lips to hers. Her senses exploded as his lips caressed her own, his possessive and sloppy kiss making her hunger for more. She rested her hands by her sides, as Hades' muscular arm wrapped around her completely, keeping her a willing hostage. She parted her lips shyly, his tongue grazing delicately with hers. She felt his free hand tenderly and delicately caress her cheek, completely opposite to his other that showcased his aggression and brute strength.

Their passion dwindled down as Hades peppered every inch of her face and neck with wet kisses, barely hearing the 'I'm sorry' he murmured after each kiss. She smiled softly, feeling the genuine apology in Hades' actions. She abruptly placed her hands on his face, making him look into her eyes. His apologizing look made her heart melt as she smoothed curls away from his face. "I am also sorry, my darling. I understand the laws of the Underworld are important to you, and I should have not made you decide between your word or your wife."

For an instant, Hades demonstrated true vulnerability. His eyes looked haunted and his pale face seemed even whiter than normal. His curls stood in different directions, as if he had continuously mussed it; a habit he preferred when he was nervous or anxious. He did not speak, only looked at her in a way she could not describe. She complied with his silence, smoothing out the rest of his hair.

"Persephone, I love you dearly." His voice sounded a bit pained and somber, but considering the argument they had earlier in the throne room, his expressions seemed more of guilt. He crushed her to his body, both arms wrapping around her waist as he lifted her to him. Her mouth parted open slightly in shock, her eyebrows creased in worry at his actions. "I am sorry, my love. You mean the entire world to me and more, and I cannot lose you."

She let out a soft chuckle, "Hades, you lovely fool. A simple argument will not drive me away. I love you as you are; a strong leader who believes in his laws of his land." She leaned back to look at his face, their eyes now at level with him carrying her.

"In that case, you shall not love me any longer."

Persephone cocked her head in response, his words confusing her. "How so?"

"I have abolished one of my old rules."

She frowned at him. "Hades, I-"

"It was of my own accord." He interrupted. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Elysium is no longer reserved for only heroes and the protectors. It is now open to whomever we deem fit to rest there."

Her eyes softened at his words. "Hades, my love, that is wonderful!" She hugged him tighter, extremely content with his change of heart. She leaned back once again to lightly peck his lips. "Does this mean Chrysanthe can…?"

Hades nodded. "Yes. Chrysanthe may rest in Elysium. However…" He slowly placed Persephone onto her feet, and she looked up into his troubled eyes.

"I must go into Tartarus to retrieve her, as I must personally escort her into Elysium. It is my duty as leader of this realm to correct and enact the new law."

Persephone's mind raced. It was delightful to hear that the poor soul could finally rest in peace as she deserved, but was it worth the cost of Hades venturing into Tartarus? During their late night conversations, Hades admitted to being wary of such a place, as his demons were trapped inside, along with humanity's most evil. To make Hades feel even a fraction of fear at hearing its name surely meant Tartarus was the most despicable place in the cosmos. Persephone was then faced with a dilemma; she believed with all of her soul that Chrysanthe deserved to rest in Elysium, but she did not wish for Hades to venture into Tartarus simply for her desire. Persephone watched as Hades continued to talk, courage building up in her heart.

"-first thing tomorrow, I shall venture into Tartarus and-"

"I shall do it."

At first, Persephone felt that she hadn't said it, as Hades kept on talking. He then suddenly stopped, seemingly registering her words. He shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, absolutely not. I will not allow it."

"Hades," She pleaded, "I am also a ruler of this realm. It was my own decision to place Chrysanthe into Elysium, therefore it seems only logical that I go in to retrieve her."

"Persephone, it is too dangerous. Tartarus holds the most wicked of all life, mortals and immortals alike." His eyes silently begged her to drop the idea, but Persephone had already decided.

"I have made my decision." She said with finality. Persephone quickly grabbed one of his large hands and placed it on her own cheek. "Believe in me, Hades. Trust in me, and I shall not fail. Your encouragement will give me strength to succeed."

His thumb caressed her warm cheek as he softly spoke, "I believe in you, brave wife of mine." Persephone chuckled at his lighthearted teasing, "I shall escort you to the Doors first thing tomorrow morning."

Persephone shook her head, "Let me complete this task now."

Hades gaped at her. "My darling, you must prepare and rest. Tartarus is no place to take lightly."

"If I am to wait until the morning, my courage may fade. I will reason with myself to not go, and let you correct my problem. I must go now, while bravery and courage rushes through my veins."

Hades stared for a moment, making Persephone think he would not allow her to go, until he nodded once and offered his arm. She looped her own arm through expecting to walk, but instead felt her body vibrate with magic as the grey smoke she recognized from their first escape surround them. She blinked furiously at the feeling of being transported, opening her eyes only when Hades stepped forward, bringing her along with his pull. They faced the three looming doors before them, Persephone's eyes never leaving the ebony panel. The skull decorated along the door seemed to stare and mock her, ridiculing her for thinking she could easily walk in to Tartarus to retrieve a soul.

She looked to Hades, her eyes showing a bit of fear. He simply squeezed her hand as he led her to the door of Tartarus. "I shall be here until you return. Fortunately since she was judged only hours ago, I say she should not be far, so your journey should be quick."

She nodded tersely in reply, stepping forward to begin her journey when Hades pulled her back. "But be careful, Persephone. These monsters are meant to suffer in Tartarus for a reason. They manipulate, they lie, and they kill. Be wary, and inform them of who their queen is. Should you need help, simply call out to me. I will always answer your call."

She glanced from Hades to the imposing door, and then back to Hades. With all the strength and bravery she could muster, she stepped forward, her trembling hand turning the handle of the dark door, and stepping in.

* * *

The cavern around her was blood red, light coming in forms of flames on the cavern floor, or objects lit on fire. She stepped carefully, the sharp rocks beneath her cutting her feet profusely. Her heavy breathing echoed eerily in the seemingly empty cavern, and Persephone wished for nothing more than to have her husband by her side.

She continued to walk as the cavern grew wider as she neared the exit. She stepped on the harsh, burning sand, gasping as it burned her feet. A smoky sky covered a barren wasteland, fires spurting from every direction. Many dark souls roamed about, groaning and yelling in pain. Persephone did her best to tune it out and headed forward, desperately calling Chrysanthe as she walked. Her little blossoms bloomed underneath her, protectively sparing her feet from the burning sand. Her eyes darted all around her, watching as dark souls smirked and cackled at her. Some followed her, but Persephone kept her head high and made it clear that she was their ruler.

"Chrysanthe? It is me, Queen Persephone! Please answer me!"

If the soul answered, Persephone would never know as multiple cries of pure pain and agony screeched into the dry air. Persephone closed her eyes, regaining her courage and bravery. Hades believed in her, and she would return successful. Hades deserved a queen who equally matched him, and if this was one way to prove it, Persephone would have done it thousands of times.

A screaming soul burst into flames before her very eyes, making Persephone scream in terror. She ran away from the dangerous souls who reached for her, calling out to Chrysanthe.

"Chrysanthe! Please respond, it is Queen Persephone! I've come to help you!"

She heard a sad grunt in reply, Persephone's head turning to the direction the sound came from. "Hello?"

She came upon a shallow pit, shards of broken metals and glass littering the floor. She kneeled carefully as to not fall, and peered in. She spotted a lump of a figure completely nude, their thin frame shivering. "Chrysanthe?" Persephone quietly called.

The soul in question simply turned her head in response, her pain too great to even reply. Persephone frowned at the broken woman. "Come, my dear girl. I wish to help."

A thick vine sprung from Persephone's hand, snaking its way inside the pit and enveloping the young woman. The vine tightly coiled around Chrysanthe, shrinking back to the surface to Persephone. The coil unraveled itself slowly, leaving Chrysanthe to wobble and sway, her body, even in shade form, exhausted. Persephone wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders, carrying the frail shade with her. She once again walked through the fiery wasteland, dark souls taunting and hurling insults at her.

"Well if it isn't little baby Kore? You know, I'd like to leave Tartarus too, daughter of Demeter. What must I do to make myself _worthy_ of you?" This shade was extremely close to Persephone, as she could feel his black smoke tickle her skin. She then faced him with a glare, her voice full of maturity and authority.

"I am your Queen. You shall speak to me as you are designed to, evil spirt of Tartarus. This woman has been wrongly placed, and I intend to amend the situation."

"I've been wrongly placed as well, _your highness_ ," he purred. "My place is in your bed and better yet, in your delectable body."

Persephone scowled. "You will refrain from saying such things and respect me just as you would my husband. I am a patient and kind woman, but my husband will not take kindly to your words." She pulled Chrysanthe closer to her as she walked rapidly through the shades. The disrespectful shade whose comments made Persephone cringe followed her closely, laughing and hollering crudely while the others hooted and roared. He made a move to grab Persephone's wrist, but Persephone quickly retracted, her impatience growing.

"Do not touch me," she whispered.

He only laughed more, reaching for her other wrist.

"I said _do not touch me._ "

This time he boldly pulled her hair, making Persephone livid. She never felt such a level of anger until this moment, everything in her vision turning into a bright white. Her hair floated around her as a piercing shriek came, knocking all the shades back several feet. The shocked expressions on the shades' faces melted into one of fear, running away from their queen and the limp girl she held.

Regaining her composure, Persephone turned with Chrysanthe on her arm, sighing in relief as she saw the cavern, hobbling with Chrysanthe quickly towards it. She could hear the scurrying of the shades behind her, running in fear in the opposite direction.

Persephone never felt such power. She could still feel the power radiating around her, a feeling she found she quite enjoyed. Her powers as a spring goddess delighted her, as she could produce life with a twirl of her little finger, but an ability of this magnitude was absolutely foreign to her. She had felt stronger than ever before, and she laughed at the thought of her mother's words.

 _You are but a spring goddess. You do not understand the power of the originals._

For once in her young life, Persephone proved her mother wrong.

* * *

Hades contentedly lay his head upon his wife's bare chest, the sheets tangled around them as they lay in darkness. After seeing Persephone return from Tartarus with Chrysanthe, she and Hades quickly transported her to Elysium, the look of pure joy on his wife's face made him feel delighted and heart broken.

The news of her strange curse was still fresh in his mind, a constant echo of Hecate's words spinning in his thoughts. After speaking to Hecate, he practically evaporated into thin air to make amends with Persephone. Once he reached her and apologized, he felt even more depressed at hearing her apology, as if she even owed one. From that moment on, he took nothing for granted, engraving every little thing Persephone did into his memory.

As his thoughts rambled on, he felt her delicate fingers comb through his curls, as if she understood that his own conscious was in turmoil.

"Do you miss your mother?"

Hades did not know why he asked, but the silence that followed made him regret even doing so. Persephone's fingers tentatively stopped, making Hades rest his chin upon her bare chest, his eyes boring into hers. She gazed at him pensively, though her facial expressions did not reveal any emotion.

She sighed slowly, "At times, yes."

He could not look at her. His shame and guilt filled his every being. He had stolen her from her mother. He had stolen a cursed child from her own mother. Although he meant to keep his word of beating the Fates' curse, he still could not rid himself of the question of _what if_?

 _What if_ he was the dark man to blame? _What if_ he had stolen her from her salvation?

 _What if_ he could not save her?

He suddenly felt her fingers caress his hair once again as she spoke tenderly, "But as I lay here, in moments like these, I am reminded that I am loved and cared for. Not like a child and her mother, but of a woman and her husband. My mother was my family, yes, but you are my family now, Hades. There is nothing in the cosmos that I would trade for you or our potential family."

Her words cleared his mind of any malicious thoughts, "Potential family?"

She nodded, smiling at him in earnest, "Well of course, Hades! What better way to capture our love than a child? A physical representation of our love."

Hades gently pressed a kiss to her abdomen, "Nothing would make me happier than to start a family with you, my darling."

Once again, Hades felt amazed by his wife. The mockeries of Olympus had gone so far as to state that Hades could not provide children, as everything he owned was of the dead. Hades knew this to be false, as he had come from the same origin as Poseidon and Zeus, and in doing so, the three were created equally, giving Hades the power to have children. He was unlike his brothers, who impregnated anything and everything, and so the rumors began of his inability to produce life. He had almost believed it as well, but hearing his Persephone say that she _wanted_ to create a family with him, made his doubts completely disappear.

In the early hours of the night they stayed in their position, laughing and conversing until they began to feel the weight of sleep, their eyes drooping and succumbing to their weariness.

Hades felt so content resting in the arms of his wife, that any note of a curse was forgotten as he fell asleep to the rhythm of Persephone's strong heartbeat.

* * *

It had been nine days and nine nights.

Demeter had scoured the Earth for her daughter for nine days and nine nights.

Her tired eyes sagged on her weary face, and her blonde tresses flaked around her as she flew exhaustedly to her cottage. She flew over her dying fields, her promise of the Earth not prospering being kept. The once fruitful lands now lay barren and dry, a direct representation of how the harvest goddess felt of losing her daughter.

After her initial anger, she sobbed for days, eventually running out of tears to cry. The absence of her daughter pained her greatly, as she knew that her poor, little Kore was suffering wherever she was without her mother. Her heart broke at the thought of her daughter being taken away, her pleads of her mother to save her cutting into her heart.

Once she had arrived to her cottage, Demeter dragged herself to the front door, not even noticing the god who sat before her.

Her tired eyes finally made out the figure who sat on her porch, her cracking voice greeting him. "Helios, what brings you here?"

Helios stood angrily, his eyes full of fire. "Why is it that you do not fulfill your duties, Demeter? I have provided you with plenty of sunlight for your harvests to grow, and as the days pass I see the fields of Greece deteriorate! I have a full desire to speak to our Lord Zeus about this, and had not Persephone left, I would also speak to her of your childish-"

Demeter sprang to life at the sound of her daughter's name. "Kore? You know of her abduction? Tell me, Helios! I demand to know who stole my Kore away!"

Helios stared, wide-eyed at Demeter's frantic state. "Demeter, but surely-"

"I _demand_ that you speak, Helios! I have asked you who has taken my daughter! I will not ask again." Her threatening tone grew deadlier as she finished her sentence, the look of pure terror on Helios' face proof that her threat had been received.

"Very well," He started shakily, "I had come to take Selene's place, to raise the dawn. In your meadow, I saw young Kore, but I also saw the god who called her by a different name, and they seemed to be quite taken with each other. I watched them as they played like lovers, and witnessed when they evaporated into thin air. They stood here," he pointed at a patch of grass, "-before they disappeared in black smoke. I have never seen Kore so happy. He seemed very much in love with her-"

Demeter rapidly grasped the sun god by the toga, her fury radiating around her as she slammed him into the cottage wall. " _Who?"_ She spat.

Helios gulped in fear, "The L-lord Hades."

Demeter's eyes grew as wide as saucers, dropping the shaken Helios to the ground. Her fears had finally come true.

The dark man had taken her. Her curse was once again put into motion.

Demeter seethed in fury. _How dare he?_

It was a plague enough sharing lineage with the monster, now his hatred towards the Olympians drove him to do the unspeakable. He was so filled with jealousy that he had to rob the brightest and most innocent of Olympus. She had known Hades to be dark, but this was monstrous and unimaginable.

Without even regarding Helios' return to the skies, Demeter bolted from her cottage to Olympus, her once tired body now fueled by rage and fury. She zoomed past the clouds in the sky as she made her way to the mountain, arriving within seconds. She stomped as she made her way to the familiar throne room, throwing the doors wide open with such a strength that they flew across the marble floor. She marched straight to the throne, not even bothering to formally greet her lord.

"He took her!" She angrily breathed. "That disgusting monster of a brother took her!"

Zeus stared at the livid goddess, still in shock from her abrupt entry and lack of formality. "Demeter, what is it you speak of?"

She sighed loudly in frustration, tearing dry strands of hair from her head. "Hades took my daughter! He stole her away from me, and my poor Kore must be suffering greatly!"

"Are you certain?" Zeus sat up in his seat, his voice full of concern. "Have you any witnesses?"

"Helios informed me only moments ago. He witnessed that vile man abduct my daughter!"

Zeus stood, pacing in thought. Demeter watched impatiently as he pensively walked, his brow deepening with every step.

"Well? Are you to punish him, or am I? And what of Kore? She is in need of my help!"

Zeus stopped and glanced at Demeter. "He came here…" he mumbled.

Demeter crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes wild. "If you shall not punish him, then I shall. He has stolen my daughter away, and I-"

"He came to ask my permission to marry." Zeus interrupted.

Demeter gasped in horror, "Surely you did not grant it?"

Zeus shook his head, "I had previously engaged her to Ares. He was livid when I revealed this to him."

Demeter's throat ran dry as she shook her head. "No, no, no. This was his plan all along. He has always envied us. He desired our light, and once he knew he could never be one of us, he stole her. Zeus, he is the dark man! He is to be Kore's downfall!"

"Hades would not plead for permission if he planned to steal her."

She scoffed, "How are we to know how the mind of a monster works?"

"Hades would never do such a thing. Our brother may be the ruler of the dead, but he is no monster."

Demeter seethed. How could the father of their child not care? Her curse became closer and closer to being fulfilled with each passing moment she spent with _him._

"Do you not care for Kore? She could _die_ from this, Zeus. Is that what you desire? To never see our daughter smile again? Or hear her light laughter? Are you willing to throw her life away? Hades will end her."

Zeus sighed as he slowly closed and opened his eyes, "I will send Hermes to visit our brother and to see if Persephone is there, if-"

"That's not good enough!" Demeter slammed her foot down. "Send Ares down, send him with a fine army. Return my daughter to me!"

"Demeter," he sighed. "It is not that simple. We do not even know if Helios tells the truth. Hades will only feel more resentment if I were to send Ares with his army."

Demeter once again marched up to the throne, her face inches from Zeus'. "I warn you, Zeus," she spat, "Until my Kore is found, not a single harvest will flourish. Either it is the life of my daughter, or the lives of the mortals. The choice is yours."

Zeus stood angrily, "You dare threaten your king? Your duties will not continue to be abandoned, as that is your purpose in the cosmos written by the Fates themselves. I could have you punished for this, Demeter. You forget your place."

Demeter said nothing as she stormed past, making her way through the broken doorway. She turned before she exited, her eyes glaring at the sitting god. "Either you return my daughter to me, or you watch the world perish beneath you."

With one last look of disgust, Demeter left a shocked Zeus sitting in an empty throne room.

* * *

 **love u bye tho**


	15. fourteen

**hello again  
i've forced myself to update three times a week (thank u hold the applause) so it'll be mwf  
i do enjoy writing, and i am not a fan of when authors hold their chapters for "suspense", i also hate incomplete fanfics so there's also that  
i also hate when authors literally hold their fics hostage for a certain number of reviews but that's another story for another day (if i ever do that, find me and break my leg)**

 **thanks to my reviewers, i'd give you all millions of dollars if i had the money and i'd give u a puppy  
also thanks to dany once again, my "persephone" model, she likes the story so she's cool in my book (literally and figuratively)**

* * *

"It was incredible, my love! I have never felt such power, nor so much strength! My tiny blossoms pale in comparison to such a monumental force, although it was a vine of my own creation that hoisted young Chrysanthe from the depths of the pit." Persephone chattered heartily to Hades as she snacked upon her usual Earth-grown pomegranate, sparing him no detail of her rescue mission into Tartarus.

"Surely once you became my wife and ruler of this realm my powers became yours as well. The Underworld is undoubtedly a part of you now, my dear."

Persephone smiled at her husband and reached for his hand, "I do feel as though I have always belonged here."

Hades gently squeezed her fingers in response, "You shall always belong here."

Placing a gallant kiss on her knuckles, he watched as his wife smiled brightly. After their blissful reconciliation, Hades wasted no effort in showering Persephone with love and affection. He had brought her breakfast to their shared bed, afterwards bathing her himself in the finest oils of lavender and freesia, and then taking her for a short stroll through her Elysian garden. The progress she had made to the beautiful meadow was jaw dropping, painting the smooth, green grass with vibrant colors and pretty petals. They had spent some time hidden in the maze of colors but soon had to depart, much to the objections of both royals, as their judgement of souls could wait no longer.

Hades had currently ceased their judging, partaking in their usual midday break to once again spoil his wife. He tried to convince himself that his attentions were a form of apology for their recent argument, but a small, nagging voice in his head convinced him otherwise.

Hades was scared.

Not a moment passed without some form of Persephone's curse haunting him, and he treated every second of every hour as if it were her last. Although he reasoned that he would go to great lengths and defy all to make his love happy, whether a curse was placed or not.

He turned to her silently, observing Persephone as she existed. Her tan skin had faded, her now light beige complexion was complimented by her silver toga that cascaded gracefully around her throne. Her brunette waves fell perfectly around her, and her bright amber eyes focused on the seeds in her tiny palm. Hades' heart clenched. She sat here, mere feet away, blissfully unaware of her impending end, while he sat in agony, knowing that she could soon be gone from his life.

His eyes hardened at the black marble beneath his sandaled feet, his large fists clenching in anger. Hades would fight for Persephone's life until his very last immortal breath, Fates be condemned to Tartarus. He fully believed that their love could overcome anything, even a curse from the Inevitable herself.

His conquering thoughts were interrupted as Charon entered the throne room unannounced. His old, weary face was contorted in confusion, only smiling slightly when Persephone kindly greeted him. He bowed before Hades, his tattered black robe billowing behind him. "My lord, the young Hermes awaits outside. He requests an audience with your majesties."

Hades saw out of the corner of his eye how Persephone smiled widely at the mention of the messenger, but his jealousy did not surface; he was aware from the many stories Persephone had told him of their close friendship, even so much as the young god keeping their initial meetings a secret from Demeter. Hades was more afraid of the fact of the messenger being sent _here._ No one ever sent Hermes to his realm, signifying the utmost importance of his arrival.

Although his mind spun with thousands of nervous thoughts, he confidently masked his worries with a single nod of his head. As he watched Charon bow and take his leave to inform the young god of his granted entrance, Hades once again took his wife's hand, firmly grasping it. He felt her fingers also grip his tightly, and he looked up to meet her reassuring, golden gaze. They smiled at each other, both turning their heads forward as Hermes entered the room.

Hermes respectfully bowed before the thrones before standing tall, his eyes holding a somber gaze. "My lord Hades, My dear Kore."

He slightly smiled at the young goddess as she granted a bright smile in return. "My dear friend. It has been too long."

Hades cleared his throat, making Hermes' nervous gaze slide to the imposing god. "Hermes, first and foremost I must thank you for aiding my wife." Hades could almost laugh at how wide Hermes' eyes grew at the mention of his marital status, but continued, "I understand that without your cooperation and secrecy, Demeter may have been aware of our relationship. You have my gratitude and utmost respect."

The nervousness Hermes held somewhat melted away at Hades' friendly tone, but the hint of sadness still lingered. "I thank you, lord Hades. I regret to arrive on such cordial terms and be the bringer of bad news."

Hades looked swiftly to Persephone, who furrowed her eyebrows at Hermes' ominous words. "Hermes, my dear friend, is everything alright?"

Hermes sighed, hesitating to continue. He looked to Hades and Persephone, his breathing becoming labored and short. "I am afraid not, Kore. Demeter has been informed of your…departure. She became livid after your disappearance, even insinuating that Lord Hades abducted you."

Hades gulped audibly as he heard his wife gasp in horror, "This can't be…"

Hermes continued, "I do not know much, but our lord Zeus has sent me with urgency to your realm to give you this, Lord Hades." Hermes pulled a small piece of parchment from his robes, shakily handing it to the now standing Hades. He loomed above the young messenger, taking the parchment slowly from his hands and pouring over its contents.

He read it once. Twice. Thrice. His anger boiled with each scan of his brother's writing, evident by his angry, short breaths and hard gaze. How could Zeus do this to him? Since when was he Demeter's puppet? Who was Demeter to threaten the lord of the Underworld and the lord of the skies?

"My darling," Persephone's soft voice soothed him as he attempted to calm himself, "What does our lord Zeus write?"

Hades stood with his back facing her, unable to turn and admit the contents of the letter. He sighed deeply, not even bothering to look in Hermes' direction as he spoke quietly, "Hermes, I would appreciate if you would leave us for a moment."

Without hesitation, Hermes glided out of the throne room, leaving a fuming Hades to his confused wife. Silently, he sat on his throne, looking straight towards the great doors Hermes had exited from only moments ago. So lost was he in his thoughts, he did not even notice the young goddess appear before him, kneeling in front of his throne, taking his large hand into her small ones. They sat in deafening silence for a few moments, until Hades could take no more and lifted his gaze to his wife's concerned gaze.

"Your mother has threatened to cease the harvest for eternity if I do not return you within the rising of the next sun."

Persephone's eyes widened, small tears beginning to form in her golden eyes. "No, no tell me this is not true. My mother could never do such a thing. This is her duty, her purpose!"

"The Earth has not been fruitful for ten days. The fields are dry, the lands barren. She only means to return to tend them if you are by her side."

"Hades, this is out of hand! Surely mother does not know of our love, she thinks you have abducted me! I am certain once we explain, everything shall be resolved."

Hades sadly shook his head. He could only assume Demeter believed he was the dark man of her curse. "Your mother has always held a horrendous image of me. No matter what we explain, she will continue to believe the worst."

He watched painfully as a single tear escaped Persephone's eye. Her once vibrant smile had disappeared, and she now looked hopeless and scared.

"What are we to do?" Her small, broken voice shattered Hades' heart.

He placed a pale hand onto her warm cheek, his thumb wiping away the escaped tears. "I will fight for you."

Her somber eyes met his gaze, Hades' own eyes leaking tears. "I will not allow them to take you from me. To take this away from us." His voice was shaky with emotion as she wept freely and audibly, her tiny sobs cutting deeper into his heart. He placed his forehead against hers, his voice finding confidence and strength, "I cannot lose you."

"Hades, I love you. I cannot lose you either." Her voice, full of sadness and pleading, was not one he recognized. He responded to her plead by pulling her tightly into his strong embrace, soothing her as she cried in his arms.

Hades had not expected Demeter or Zeus to discover them so quickly. He was no fool, as he expected the absence of Persephone to be noted eventually, but he could not understand how Demeter had traced her disappearance to him. Nor how she claimed Hades to actually abduct Persephone against her wishes.

Typical Olympians, he scoffed. Always thinking the worst of those who are different from them.

Well no more.

He could take millennia of their sneers and disrespect, but now that he found love in Persephone, they would not be forgiven if they took her away.

"Persephone," He began, smoothing her tears away, "Do you wish to stay with me?"

She nodded automatically, "I do."

Hades stood from his throne, helping Persephone stand as well. She shakily stood before him as he held her hands in his large one. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he spoke, "Then come. Together, we shall tell Hermes of our message of refusal. Together, we shall defy Demeter and Zeus. Together, we shall fight for our love."

Inspired by her husband's words, Persephone smiled and placed a sweet, lingering kiss onto his lips. Hades then took her hand firmly as they walked regally to the doors where Hermes waited outside. Walking across the black marble, they captured the unmistakable image of a king and queen ready for war.

Hades opened the panels, only to be met with no sign of the messenger. Persephone moved farther into the hallway, calling out to her old friend as Hades stood, confused. He also began to search for Hermes, but to no avail; he had vanished.

The sound of hurried footsteps made both royals turn thinking it to be Hermes, only to be met with the elderly Charon. His voice was out of breath as he arrived, his next words confusing both Persephone and Hades.

"Your majesties, Hermes has departed!"

* * *

Hermes briskly walked through the halls of Olympus after departing unannounced from Hades' domain. He had not meant to pry or eavesdrop, but once Hades had sent him out of the throne room, he felt the need to understand the situation, which resulted in the young messenger standing idly by the throne room doors.

The change in his young friend, physical and emotional, astounded him. The last he'd seen of the young spring goddess was that fateful day she and the lord of the Underworld eloped in her garden. Hermes had always seen Kore as a small goddess, as she was not a tall woman, but she also seemed frail and meek, especially that night she cried into her lover's arms.

When Hermes received his orders from Lord Zeus, he nervously thought of his reunion with his dearest friend as he trekked to the Underworld. The ferryman, Charon, had prattled on and on about his Queen Persephone who he had described as the kindest soul he had ever come across. Right away Hermes had smiled, knowing that Kore was still spreading her generosity and rare, genuine kindness among the inhabitants of the Underworld. He had envisioned Kore and her bright smile illuminating the realm, but once he had reached the throne room, Hermes was pleasantly surprised to find Kore no more.

Instead of the small, meek goddess of Spring, Hermes faced Persephone; the powerful and radiant Queen of the Underworld. She now had an air of confidence and regality, and her grace and poise had multiplied tenfold. Persephone, next to her love, was the true image of a royal.

And yet, after his devastating news, the image of power had crumbled. She had once again transformed into the small, fragile girl who sobbed into Hades' arms. Through the door, he could hear the broken voice of his friend. His heart ached at the pain in her voice, refusing to be apart from her loving husband. What surprised Hermes more was the pure agony in Hades' voice.

The intimidating lord of the Underworld could _feel pain._ He could _hurt._ He could _cry._

His pleads for Persephone to fight for their love was heart-wrenching, and Hermes realized that his friend and her love could not be separated. Hermes had seen the relationships form from many of Eros' arrows, but none had compared to Persephone and Hades' love. Unaided by Eros, their love had grown purely and had blossomed into one of the most genuine and passionate loves he had seen in centuries. Now, they faced separation at the hands of her crazed mother, which irked Hermes greatly. He could not allow Persephone's happiness to simply pass because of her mother's dislike of Hades.

Needing to hear no more, he quickly crossed the river with the ferryman and flew faster than lord Zeus' lightning bolts to fight for their right to live and love.

He approached the now-fixed double door panels to be greeted with a serious Zeus, an annoyed Hera, a fuming Ares, and a frantic Demeter.

Hermes bowed before the royals as Zeus spoke, "Did you find Kore?"

He looked up to meet Zeus' stony gaze, "I did not find Kore."

"Oh, bless the Fates! She has escaped!" Demeter exclaimed.

"You misunderstand, Lady Demeter," Hermes replied. He glanced at every god in the room before continuing, "I did not find Kore, the goddess of spring. Instead, I had the pleasure of being introduced to _Lady_ Persephone, Queen of the Underworld."

Demeter practically fainted at his words, and had Hermes not look to the lord Zeus, he would have missed the tiny smile he hid.

"If she is wed to our brother, then there is nothing we can do. Let her stay underground." Hera hotly said, crossing her arms daintily over her tan chest.

Demeter stepped closer to the regal goddess, "How dare you, Hera! Kore cannot stay with Hades! He would bring her destruction!"

"I agree, mother," Ares had stepped from behind his mother's throne to face his mother and father. "Persephone was promised to _me_. I cannot allow for Lord Hades to take my bride without any consequences." Ares looked to his father, pleading, "Please tell me you agree, father?"

Zeus sat among the commotion, one hand stroking his chin in thought. "If she has eaten the food of the dead, then there is nothing I can do." He pointedly glanced at Hermes, "Do you know if she has eaten the forbidden food?"

Hermes shook his head, attempting to save Hades' reputation, "No, she has not. From what the ferryman has told me, he has shades pick food from above for her to consume. He wishes for his wife to be free to walk among the living and the dead."

Demeter scoffed, "This means nothing. Zeus, you know of my conditions. The life of my daughter or the life of the Earth."

Hermes scowled at Persephone's mother. He could not understand why she despised Hades so much. Or her sudden desire to marry her daughter off to Ares. She had always been very protective of Persephone, chasing away potential suitors or raising Persephone with the idea of her remaining a maiden for the rest of her life. She suddenly had a change of heart from night to morning, promising her to the most womanizing God.

"Lady Demeter, I believe you are being too rash and unjust." Hermes interjected. "Persephone seemed quite content with her new life, not to mention completely enamored with Lord Hades, as he was with her. Frankly I do not understand your unusual objections towards Lord Hades."

"How dare you disrespect your elders! Demeter is an original, young Hermes. You should always respect us." Hera sneered.

"Forgive me Lady Hera, but it is the truth, and is Hades not an original? Does he not deserve the same respect I pay you or the others? He attended me with great civility when I arrived, more than I can say for some on Olympus. I found them to be content with their lives, but once I handed over the Lord Zeus' letter, their hearts were broken."

"Well of course!" Demeter screeched. "He has fooled my Kore into believing that she is in love, but her true devotion is to _me_! And speaking of our vile brother, he is unable to feel, much less love. He has her for his personal gain; a true monster who ripped a poor maiden from her mother." Demeter then looked to Zeus, her eyes teary, "You must return my daughter to me, Zeus!"

"Silence!" Zeus' booming voice echoed in the marble hall, making all the other gods comply. They stood straight, awaiting his verdict.

"I will personally travel to Hades' realm to retrieve Persephone."

Demeter fell to her knees and kissed the king's feet, murmuring her thank you over and over again. Hermes stood rigid as Zeus spoke, his anger rising. He watched as Ares stood in front of Hermes to face his father, his helmet gallantly under his muscular arm. "Father, if I may, I ask your permission to go in your place."

"Ares!" Hera gasped, "What reason do you have to retrieve Persephone?"

"Persephone was stolen from me, mother. I must go and claim my bride from the man who stole her from me. It is a matter of pride and respect."

Zeus silently shook his head, "Hades' domain is tricky and vast. I also believe Hades will be reluctant to let his wife go."

"Their marriage was not blessed by you, my lord." Hera suggested, her hand resting on her husband's arm. "In that case, their marriage does not exist if their King did not approve. He has no reason to not surrender her."

Demeter sprung to life, her voice excited with emotion, "Then surely their marriage could be annulled?"

Zeus nodded solemnly, "Indeed."

Ares faced his father squarely, "Then I shall take my army along. Hades is not foolish enough to refuse the best warrior and his legion of soldiers." He then faced Demeter, a small smile on his lips, "And if you would permit me, it would bring me great pleasure if you considered me for your daughter's hand once more."

Demeter placed her weak arms upon his broad, iron-clad shoulders, "Of course, my dear. The protection you will provide my daughter shall keep me more than satisfied."

Ares faced his father once more, "I await your permission, father."

Zeus sat in silence before nodding his head. "Very well. You may retrieve Persephone at first light. Now if you all would excuse us, Hera and I have some business to attend to."

Hermes was the last to exit, watching as Ares headed for his armory, no doubt in preparation for his 'rescue mission', and he saw as Demeter happily cried through the great halls. His anger at the ignorance of Demeter seemed to boil over, but Hermes swore that Zeus seemed hesitant about the situation. Persephone had always been a favorite of his, and he held a vast amount of respect for Hades. The look on the lord's face as he described Persephone had been one of pride, but once he confirmed the possibility of annulment, his face looked crestfallen. Zeus seemed to favor the marriage between Hades and the Spring goddess.

He spared one last glance at the King of Gods, meeting his hard gaze. Zeus silently gave him a curt nod, a silent agreement passing between them.

As fast as his winged sandals could take him, Hermes flew back to the Underworld, a letter of warning in his hands.

* * *

Persephone sighed happily as Hades led her from Elysium to their chamber. Her morning had been excellent, as Hades had spoiled her spontaneously, and the visit from Hermes surprising her greatly. Her happiness had died, however, once her friend had informed them of her mother's actions. The letter presented to her husband was also distressing, as Persephone could not fathom as to why her mother had been so against her marriage to Hades. Persephone believed that her mother was not aware of her circumstances, as she had claimed that Hades had abducted her, but she was sure once she explained to her tomorrow of their blossoming love, she would understand.

Her hand gripped Hades' tighter as she thought of their emotional exchange after reading the cursed letter. The sight of Hades being so broken made her heart clench. She never wanted to see her love feel so hopeless ever again. Persephone would rather sleep for eternity than seeing him so destroyed again.

After the disappearance of Hermes, the couple decided to retreat to their own safe haven; Elysium. They spent countless hours in their meadow, simply enjoying each other's presence. Being in the meadow, surrounded by many blossoms reminded Persephone of their first encounters, a simpler time. Her only worry then was of Hades not reciprocating her feelings. Now, her worry had included being separated from her husband for eternity.

They walked in comfortable silence as they reached their chamber, Persephone heading for the bed as Hades made way to their shared bathroom. She sat tiredly, her eyes following the electric blue waves that danced across their walls. Taking off her golden laurel, she moved to place it on her vanity when a small piece of parchment caught her eye.

She opened it slowly, her eyes widening in horror as she read:

 _Ares comes for you with an army._

 _Be prepared._

 _-H_

"Hades!" Persephone screamed.

In instants, Hades appeared before his shaken wife. "My darling, what is it?"

Unable to speak, Persephone handed him the small parchment. She watched through her blurry vision as Hades read over the note, his anger darkening his pale features. "Let him come. Let him bring thousands of legions if he so wishes. He would need to end my life before reaching you."

She thrust herself into Hades' bare chest, feeling his large arms circle around her tightly. "Please do not let him take me."

Although she missed her mother, she could bear it being in the presence of Hades. She strongly believed if she was taken, she would never forgive her mother. She could not live without Hades.

Hades pressed a firm kiss to her forehead before resting his chin atop her head. "I will never let anyone take you from me."

Persephone felt Hades carry her bridal-style to their shared bed, smiling as he gently laid her down, the mask of night shielding them to love each other without any threat.

* * *

Hades watched as Persephone evenly breathed in her sleep, her bare chest rising and falling gracefully. She was cradled to him, his arm snugly wrapped around her, in fear of something that could take her away; an overbearing mother, an enraged god of war, a curse.

Their white sheets cocooned them into a safe hideaway, but Hades saw through the false comfort of their bed. His mind raced with the thoughts of the coming morning. He had sent word to Hecate and Thanatos of their current predicament, both responding to serve and protect their king and queen as best they could. This had done little to soothe Hades' thoughts.

Although their loyalty to he and Persephone was overwhelming, the threat of Ares and his soldiers was ominous. Hades was not going to surrender his wife, but it seemed that Ares also was not going to comply so easily.

Regardless of these physical threats, the biggest and scariest threat existed in Hades' thoughts.

Should Hades submit to the Olympians and surrender his love?

His promise of fighting for Persephone seemed to be growing weaker by the moment, his conscience convincing him to release Persephone to her salvation. If she left him, the 'dark man' could not seal her fate and she would have the chance to live.

Yet another part of Hades believed him not to be the man in Persephone's prophecy. The Fates could not make a man in love be the bringer of destruction of his beloved. He could be her salvation.

He needed to make a decision. Ares would surely be coming at first light, and he needed to be prepared to defend, or surrender, Persephone.

He watched his wife once again, mesmerized by the smile on her face even in sleep. She was his reason to exist, his purpose. He knew not how he had existed before her. She had shown him kindness when no one else had, had demonstrated what true love meant, and she had brought his humanity to life.

As he thought over their euphoric time together, Hades made his decision.

He pulled Persephone closer and tighter to him than ever before, drifting to sleep as he waited for his confrontation with the god of war.

* * *

 **keep an eye out on wednesday for an update, and if i don't, you have the right to punch me**

 **love u bye tho**


	16. fifteen

**it's still technically wednesday so i am technically on time**

* * *

Hades' eyes moved intensely as he watched his nervous wife pace back and forth on their large bedroom balcony. Her pale toga dragged across the black marble floor as she walked, and her breathing became shorter by the minute.

"What will become of us, Hades? What if we are separated?" She stopped suddenly, facing Hades as he leaned along the tall door frame, "How can you stand and be so calm?"

Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply, "My love, all will be well. Ares is arrogant and overconfident if he believes he can come into _my_ realm and steal _my_ queen."

After a restful sleep, Persephone had woken nervous and jittery. Hermes' note rested on the vanity, and Persephone had read it over and over again, her nervousness increasing as the hours ticked by. Once Hades had seemingly calmed her down, he had left her momentarily to put on his ebony armor, only arriving to her pacing out on the balcony frantically.

"No, no," Persephone shook her head, beginning her pace once again. "This is not merely Ares. Surely he was sent by mother, or the lord Zeus. Or perhaps both! My mother is desperate, Hades. She will not rest until I am returned, and I cannot bear to hold the burden of the starving up above!"

Hades quickly grabbed Persephone by the wrist, pulling her to him. He could feel her pulse rapidly beating through her wrist as he tried to calm her down once more. He placed his large hands on either side of her face, calmly gazing into the pair of honey orbs he so adored. "Have faith in me, Persephone. Like your mother, I am also desperate, and I shall also not rest until you are declared _mine_. As for the harvest, I greatly doubt of your mother's childish antics continuing. She forgets her place, as Zeus can easily punish her. Her threats will not last long."

She nodded at his words, seemingly calmed by them. She then placed her own small hands atop his, her pleading eyes boring into his icy blues. "Promise me, Hades. Promise me that you shall not let them have me." Her hands traveled to his broad chest, roaming upwards until they rested on either side of his pale face. "I cannot live without you. If I am taken above, my old life shall have no comfort or meaning. The light of the sun shall not compare to the brightness of your smile, or the warmth of your embrace. Even my own blossoms will seem bleak compared to the beauty of our love. A love that I could only dream of before I found it in you, my darling Hades."

Hades leaned his forehead against hers, a rare, genuine smile forming on his handsome features. He lightly kissed her forehead before pulling back slightly to regard his wife. "My love, your words only strengthen my fight for you. I promise to never let you go, my sweet Persephone, or let the Fates punish me cruelly and eternally."

He slowly leaned in, his lips eager to meet hers. As their lips met, Hades' heart melted. Her soft lips brushing against his were a confirmation of his decision; he would fight to keep her where she rightfully belonged.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he expertly tilted his head sideways, deepening their kiss. He rested his hands on her neck, right below her jaw as Persephone sighed happily onto his lips. Hades could have stayed rooted to this same spot for the centuries to come. He wished for all of their obstacles to simply disappear and leave them be, as they had had enough in the last few days to last them a lifetime.

Parting for air, Hades left a final kiss onto the top of Persephone's head while crushing her to his chest. "I love you, Persephone."

She placed a kiss onto his chest, right where his heart beat under his dark armor. "As I love you, Hades. Never forget."

They stood in silence, the sound of the river below them soothing the worries that ran rampant in their heads. She was so happy here with him, how could they take her away? If it was the curse Demeter feared, Hades could protect her. Nothing had happened to Persephone while she was in Hades' company, and he was certain nothing ever would. For a moment, Hades believed her trek to Tartarus could have potentially been her end, but once she emerged victorious, Hades ceased to worry. Persephone was fearless, and together, they could easily fight whatever the Fates threw their way. He refused to believe her end began with him.

Suddenly a knock sounded, and the couple quickly turned their heads to the door.

"Enter," Hades commanded.

Thanatos walked through, respectfully bowing to his rulers. "My lord," He hesitated as he glanced nervously at his queen, only receiving a nod of encouragement from her. "He is here."

Hades nodded, his heart hammering in his chest. Hades parted from Persephone, walking through the opened double doors that joined their bedroom to the balcony. He glanced back to his wife, the light blue of the Styx casting an ethereal glow about her as she now stood alone. Her eyes looked down, unable to meet Hades' gaze. Frowning, he turned back to a waiting Thanatos. "Thank you, friend. I shall be down shortly."

Thanatos replied with a curt nod, and exited swiftly from their chamber. Hades stood for a moment, internally scowling at his cowardice. Once Thanatos had told him of Ares' arrival, his heart had jumped. With his friend's words, the threat of Persephone being taken away seemed to grow, scaring Hades to no end. Hades was not just against Ares, but also Demeter, Zeus, and possibly all of Olympus.

He looked back to his love once again, her profile visible as she gazed downriver. Her skin was bathed in a blue light from the river, making her seem paler than usual. The cool wind from the caverns lightly tossed around her brown curls, making her the picture of perfection in Hades' eyes. With one look at her, he knew that he was capable of fighting all of Olympus and all of the cosmos, if it meant she could finally stay by his side for eternity.

Persephone then turned her head slightly, her sad gaze meeting his. The corners of his lips turned up in attempt to reassure that everything would turn out just as they planned. She smiled sadly in return, a lone tear escaping, glittering with the light of the Styx.

Without another word, Hades turned, making his way to face Ares.

Each step he took, Hades' anger and confidence rose. His fight for Persephone would overpower Ares and any army he could arrange. Ares could build an army with the Titans if he so wished, but even that would not stop Hades. He had finally found his light, and he would no longer be pushed back into darkness.

He silently walked into the throne room and was met with the sight of an arrogant Ares skimming through his possessions. His red cape sat proudly among his shoulders, the same shade of red as the blood he took delight in shedding. His prized silver helmet rested in his right hand, tucked underneath his arm. His image filled his title; a fearsome god of war.

"I see you live up to your expectations, Lord Hades." He chuckled, "Brooding in silence among the shadows." Ares turned then, his handsome, tan face smirking.

"Ares," Hades coldly greeted. He then nodded towards Thanatos and Hecate, indicating them to close the double doors of the throne room.

"I noticed you still have that monster here. It gave me quite the fright as I traveled down your river."

"Cerberus is not kind to those who mean me harm."

Ares chuckled darkly, "Ah, I do not mean you harm, Lord Hades. On the contrary, I am here to help you."

Hades' eyes narrowed, "And what makes you believe I am in need of your help?"

He ignored Hades as he began to observe his throne room once again. "Your palace is quite grandiose. I am sure many a number of guests can fill these halls, perhaps even with room to spare. Let us say, one thousand of the finest soldiers?"

"You had no reason to bring them here."

Ares sighed, "Of course I did. They are under my command should the need arise. That is, of course, if you and I had any…issues."

Hades said nothing as he lifted his chin, refusing to be intimidated by the spoiled son of Zeus. "You have caused me many issues recently, Ares. Your pointless wars filled my realm to capacity, taking my time and effort, and now you have come to take something much more precious of mine."

"Ah yes, for the reason of my visit. You have stolen her from me, Hades." Hades sneered at the lack of respect in the young god's tone. "She must be returned at once." The god began to circle the large room, his eyes roaming over the ebony pillars until he gazed upon the thrones. He strode to the two seats, his gaze landing onto the smaller, more feminine throne.

Hades followed his gaze, his eyes narrowing. "You cannot have her."

He turned quickly, "Oh, but I must, Lord Hades. As decreed by my father. His word is law, and surely you do not mean to defy our Lord Zeus, do you?"

"She has married me in _my realm_. She belongs to me."

Ares head mockingly tilted sideways, "Yes, but you forget, dear Hades…"

Hades crossed his arms over his chest, coolly trying to mask his anxiousness with indifference.

"Your marriage has not been blessed by our King. Therefore, your marriage does not _exist_."

Hades stood, frozen. Surely they were married in regards to the Underworld law? Their ritual had been officiated by Hecate, bonded through magic! Surely that had to count in some form. "The ritual performed was more than sophisticate enough to bond me to her. We have been bonded in every way imaginable, as a husband and wife should be."

"You know as well as I do the laws of the cosmos. Only Zeus can confirm a marriage, no matter what realm they decide to marry in. Furthermore, Persephone is the daughter of two Olympians, Zeus being one of them. He did not grant you permission. You have broken the law."

His heart dropped as he saw the reason in Ares' words. Zeus ruled above all, and if he did not bless the marriage, it could not be completed.

Ares suddenly closed the proximity between them, his words becoming quiet and secretive. "My lord Hades, surely you mean to keep Persephone safe from her curse, do you not?"

Hades' head snapped to face Ares, "How do you know of this?"

"Lady Demeter informed me," Ares shrugged, "I know you care for Persephone, but as do I. If you love her as I do, you would keep her from any harm, would you not?"

"Of course I would." He scoffed.

"Then you surely would keep Persephone away from all that is dark, would you not?"

Hades stayed silent, his hard eyes never leaving Ares'. "What are you implying?"

"My lord, I mean no offense, truly." His feigned innocence bled through his charade, making Hades scowl. "Throughout your years, you have been donned the name of 'dark'. The mere mention of your name sends chills down spines of both mortals and immortals alike. The taint of death has darkened your soul, as is evident by your surroundings. Your realm has no true light, only imitations. I am afraid it represents you as well, my lord." Ares' eyes hardened suddenly. "No true light, only _imitations_."

Hades stepped back, his eyebrows scrunched together in disappointment. "You cannot be certain the prophecy describes me, Ares." Although he tried to convince the tan god before him, he was also trying to convince himself.

The god lifted a hand in defense, "No one can be certain, I agree. But if I were in your position, I would sacrifice all to make sure Persephone had a chance to _live._ Even if it meant sacrificing myself or my happiness. She would always be the priority. It would be truly selfish of me to keep her here, knowing that I could very well be to blame for her death. I do not think I could live with myself if her curse became activated because of my selfishness."

Hades' mind raced. Had he truly been selfish in keeping Persephone here? It was true that Hades had always been seen as the "dark" god, but would the Fates be so unkind as to obviously vindicate him in her curse? Or had it been out of kindness to spare him of her potential tragic death? Perhaps this was the ultimate test of Hades' true soul; sacrifice his happiness and in return, Persephone lived.

He thought of each time Persephone had told him of his bright soul, or how his light shone brightly to her. Oh, how wrong had she been.

His soul had no chance of redemption. Death surrounded him, even if he fell in love. He could not live with himself if she died and he was to blame. He would rather see her live out her days on Olympus and be as far away as possible than to have her in his reach, pulling her closer to her death. All Hades knew was death.

Hades' heart was breaking with every breath. He had no choice. She would be safer in Olympus, where she belonged. Not here.

He had to let her go.

He slowly moved to the nearest pillar, his hand clutching it tightly for support. He felt sick and weak, as though his whole body already felt the loss of his love. His light.

He motioned for a shade to appear before him, not even looking in its direction as he commanded his order, "Bring the Lady Persephone."

Ares nodded as the shade disappeared in search of the lady. "You do the right thing, Lord Hades."

Hades moved to his throne, his strong body weak from his aching heart. He sat silently, willing himself not to shed any tears in front of the other god. He had done the right thing in letting her go, but why did he feel so empty?

* * *

Persephone looked over the balcony, her mind racing. It had been an eternity since Hades left to meet with Ares, and she began to feel anxious. He had reassured her multiple times of his fight for her to remain by his side, but the kiss they shared before Thanatos arrived had felt of parting rather than their usual romantic kiss. The glances they had exchanged before he left had also felt wrong, almost as if they would never see each other again.

She had not moved from her spot on the balcony, the dancing waves of the river and the sound of its rushing water calming her nerves somewhat. She could faintly hear the clang of metal, no doubt Ares' army waiting outside the palace gates. She shivered at the thought of Ares forcibly taking her above with his army. The ruthless warrior had quite a reputation, and she could not deny the possibility of Ares kidnapping her solely with his brute strength. Demeter had picked her champion well to go after her in Hades' realm.

Although she knew her mother loved her dearly, Persephone could not understand the urgency of her return. She knew her mother had objections of her ever marrying, it had been clear ever since Apollo and Hermes began showing attention. But to the extent of threatening the existence of mortals? To go against her own duty? Was Persephone's marriage to Hades that disagreeable?

All of her life, Demeter had been a shadow looming over Persephone, making sure she never left the comfort of their routine life. Then suddenly, Hades appeared in her life, making Persephone feel emotions she did not know could exist. In that moment, Persephone knew she was destined to be a lover, and not a maiden as her mother had planned. And although her mother had insisted upon remaining a maiden forever, she still could not understand as to why she had been betrothed to Ares. Her mother had become unpredictable and agitated, and Persephone found that she could not recognize her mother anymore. Her protective mannerisms were beginning to frighten Persephone. What could possibly be the danger that her mother so wished to hide her from?

A knock suddenly sounded, making Persephone rapidly whip her head to the door. She crossed the room in fast strides, yanking the door open, only to be faced with a shade.

She frowned momentarily before acknowledging the servant. "Yes?"

"The master wishes for you to appear in the throne room, my lady."

Persephone's heart stopped. The back of her neck felt icy, and her nerves skyrocketed. "Very well. I thank you, you are dismissed."

The shade floated down the hall as Persephone made her way to the throne room. She was completely in the dark, as she did not know if Ares had left empty handed, or if she was walking to her own demise. She brushed away the thought nervously, as she fully believed her husband could not ever let her return above. Their love was too strong, and it could conquer all. And yet, she found herself walking slower than ever before.

Her bare feet made no noise as she stepped into the throne room, her golden eyes lightening as she gazed upon her husband sitting on his throne. She smiled as she walked forward, only to stop mid-way to be greeted by a blood-red cape.

"Hades?" She quietly called.

Her husband made no move to indicate he heard her, but the other god in the room turned his head slightly, smiling charmingly at her entrance.

Persephone's blood ran cold as Ares stepped closer. He stopped directly in front of her, bowing respectfully and grabbing her right hand. He placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, raising his brown eyes to meet hers. "Persephone, I am more than glad to see you well."

She forcibly smiled politely, slowly slipping her hand out of his grasp. She glanced once again at Hades, who had his gaze fixed upon the black marble floor. "Ares, how…pleasant it is to see you again." She kept glancing from her husband to the tan god before her, her anxiousness growing. "Forgive me, but what business have you here?"

He smirked at her response and offered his tan arm to her, "Why, I am here to take you home to Olympus, my dear. Your mother and father miss you terribly. I was also distraught at your disappearance if I may confess. You left me with only hopes of a wedding."

Persephone let out a shaky laugh, "No, Ares, I shall not go with you. I wish to stay in my rightful place as queen and wife of Hades. Surely as my husband has said, I cannot-"

"The Lord Hades has already given me permission to take you." Ares smiled.

"Ares, surely you jest. My husband and I are very clear about my staying here."

Ares smiled sadly. "I am afraid not, Persephone. Lord Hades has just informed me that it was in your best interest and for your protection to return you to Olympus."

She stared confusedly between Ares and Hades. She waited for Hades to stand up and banish Ares for suggesting such a thing, but, to Persephone's horror, nothing came.

Persephone's heart stopped.

Her chest felt cold and her body became rigid. Had she heard him correctly? Surely Hades had negated Ares' request! He could never let her go so easily. Yet, Hades said nothing. His eyes remained blank, refusing to acknowledge the exchanging of words between her and Ares. He had not jumped to her aid, only sitting on his throne in silence. Her fear escalated as she found Ares' words to be true. She then ran to her husband's throne, kneeling before an emotionless Hades. "Hades, my love," she frantically pleaded, "Tell me that Ares lies. Tell him you shall not let me go. You promised, do you remember not?" She panted.

Hades said nothing as his dull eyes remained fixed on the blank floor next to Persephone.

Persephone's heart shattered.

"Hades! No, no, no! You promised!" Tears began to fall freely as she screamed, earning no response or even a flicker of emotion from Hades.

She placed a hand on each side of his face, trying to meet his eyes. "Hades, you _promised_!"

His calm breathing was his only response.

"Persephone, we must-" Ares began.

"No! I will not go! You cannot make me!" She clung to Hades' chest, attempting to wrap her arms around him, only feeling more heartbreak as she never felt his warm arms wrap around her.

Ares sighed in frustration as he stalked towards the goddess, grabbing her tightly by the waist and pulling her away from the motionless Hades. He winced as she kicked and screamed, scratching at his bare arms.

"Let me go! Do not touch me!" She kicked and screamed to no avail, as Ares was too strong. She tearfully looked back to the slump of a god who had not moved from his position on his throne. "Hades! PLEASE!"

"I… thank… you…, Lord Hades!" His choppy words forming from his exertion of trying to hold the thrashing goddess. "You have done the right thing, I assure you! Until… we- stop it Persephone! Until we meet again!" He quickly exited through the throne room doors, making his way to his army and chariot.

Persephone screamed as loud as she could as Ares moved her away from the throne room, passing by a forlorn Thanatos who held a sobbing Hecate. She found their eyes and tried to reach for them, but Ares sped quickly by, reducing Persephone to beg and plead.

"Thanatos! Hecate! _Please help me_!"

She watched as Thanatos solemnly put his head down while Hecate placed a hand over her mouth to hide her sobs. Persephone cried even harder as she passed through the gates of her palace, the never ending lines of faces from Ares' army blurring past her. She heard as he barked orders, his little minions following his every word without fault. He then led her to an ivory chariot, gently pushing her into it and holding her by the waist so she could not escape. Ares situated himself and stonily watched his army pass by, making their ascent out of the caverns and into the upper realms.

By this point, Persephone felt numb. Everything around her seemed to move slower, and her ears muffled the now distorted sounds surrounding her. She could barely register Ares' grip on her waist as he held her, while the stomping feet of his soldiers echoed dully in her head. All she could feel, see, or hear, was the pain in her heart.

Hades had chosen to live without her, and Persephone could not understand why. Did his promises of eternal love mean absolutely nothing? Impossible. Countless times had Hades demonstrated his love to her, and she refused to believe his heart could be so black as to toy with her emotions. She had seen the pain and loneliness in his eyes, but she had also seen the purity and brightness of his soul. She had mended his heart unconditionally, loving him and accepting him as he was, and he had repaid her by ceding in his fight for her. He had let Ares win.

Ever since their first disagreement, Hades had been acting strangely. He regarded her differently, _loved_ her differently. He seemed to spoil her even more, and became even more protective than he already was. To Persephone, it bordered to the amount of pity, but she could not think of a single reason as to why he would come to pity her. On the contrary, he had given her power. He granted her the power controlling Elysium, even allowing her to judge souls alongside him. Hades had treated her as an equal, something her mother, or any other Olympian, failed to do. He had lifted her so high, and now she felt the consequences of falling from such a height.

She felt the jerk of the chariot pull forward as Ares held her tightly to him. She refused to look at the caverns as she passed, afraid to burst into tears once more.

Ares had said that Hades chose this for her best interest. Her mother had also spared her from many activities for her best interest. Hermes had refused to talk of the other Olympians for her best interest. Persephone suddenly felt as though they all treated her as some fragile and delicate flower that needed to be protected at all times. What about her own interests? She _wanted_ to be with Hades, but he had easily tossed her aside, convinced it was for her protection.

And yet, his eyes had seemed different. Hades could indeed mask his emotions well, and he usually did so. But once Persephone looked into his sad, blue eyes, she had seen a blank stare. As though he felt empty inside, much like she did. He did not look up at her screaming, or even acknowledge her tears, but one look into his eyes had made everything clear; he was also hurt.

Instead of comforting her, these thoughts sent Persephone into a fresh wave of tears. She glanced at the clouds zooming by, a sight she used to find comforting and delightful. She did not see the beauty in the sun as it glowed before her, nor could she feel the light, tickle of the wind caress her face. Instead, the light of the sun glared down at her, her eyes not yet used to such brightness. The wind bit her cheeks, a harsh welcome back to the upper realms.

So dazed was the young spring goddess, that she did not realize how or when they arrived to the throne room of Olympus, nor did she respond to her mother who had tears streaming down her face as she tightly crushed her into an embrace.

"My darling Kore! You have been returned!" She quickly checked her features, searching for any signs of maltreatment, "Did he hurt you? Oh, that vile Hades! He should punished cruelly and mercilessly!"

Persephone simply stared at her mother, emotionless. She let Demeter pull her to Zeus, who simply smiled at her and moved his mouth to form words, though Persephone could not hear them. She could hear nothing but the beating of her own broken heart.

She did not respond as Demeter fussed about her, complaining of her pale complexion and dreadful robes, or when Ares requested permission to marry Persephone once again. She found that nothing mattered to her any longer; the world could push and pull her as it pleased, she could not feel pain harsher than this. She silently cursed the Fates for giving her a path worse than death. In truth, Persephone preferred death.

Persephone's body was on Olympus, but her tiny, broken heart remained with the dark god that ruled the caverns underneath the soil. Her soul rested in the halls of their shared palace. Her willingness to live sat in the empty throne of a dark throne room, next to the love of her life.

Quietly, Persephone escaped the small party of gods in the throne room, dragging her feet to the grand, marble balcony. She laughed mirthlessly at the irony, as only hours ago she stood upon an ebony balcony, hopeful of her future. Now, she stood upon an ivory balcony, wishing nothing more than to end her own agony.

She looked down upon the clouds, tears falling as the pain escaped her heart. With one pull, Persephone slipped off her golden wedding band, removing the physical reminder of their promise of love. She shakily reached over the balcony railing, hovering the ring over the vast lake at the bottom of Mount Olympus. She eyed the tiny ring for a few moments, tears still falling as thoughts of their blissful marriage flooding her brain.

"Goodbye, Hades."

As fast as her slim fingers moved, she watched as the ring plummeted downwards, seemingly lost forever into the abyss of the dark lake.

* * *

 **i'm sorry for this chapter i know, but it had to be done**


	17. sixteen

**yay friday update!  
** **thanks for all the reviews as always, i love u guys more than myself :-)**

* * *

Persephone sat on stone bench in one of the ample gardens of Olympus, attempting to make a crown of flowers. She had been attempting the task for a major part of the day, starting right after her father annulled her marriage to Hades. She had built her marriage with love and care, and in an instant, with a few short words from Zeus, it was ripped away from her.

Her marriage and her 'little adventure' as her mother called it, had officially ended.

It had been nearly a week since Ares 'the hero' had marched in and saved the poor damsel from the clutches of 'evil'. After days upon days of weeping, Persephone optimistically fell into the hope of Hades coming to rescue her. She believed his little ruse of indifference to be a trick, perhaps to make himself unsuspicious of his later rescue. She waited patiently at first, looking hopefully out at the skies surrounding her in search of his black chariot. She unfortunately was pulled to reality once the parchment of agreement that arrived on the day before her annulment from Hades himself had made Persephone realize that he was not coming.

She sighed as she discarded yet another laurel, the somber blossoms drooping off the end, matching the goddess' depressed mood. The day had truly been beautiful with sunny skies and a warm breeze, and the oasis Persephone sat in was the image of paradise. The sound of birds singing and of water running from the lavish fountain completed the utopia among the clouds. Persephone saw no beauty in it. The world around her seemed dull and grey, as if the Fates had stripped color from her vision. Not to mention that this garden tragically reminded her so much of the one she had left behind.

Her mother sat in front of her, basking in the light of Helios after a long day of tending the fields. Once Persephone had been returned, Zeus forced the goddess to return to her duty, which she happily obliged to. After a span of days, Demeter returned to her normal self, pretending as if nothing had happened. Now she sat, babbling idly about the fields and how she had mercifully saved them from ruin. Persephone silently shook her head in disappointment, as her mother had been the cause of the field's barren state.

She sighed once more as she sat, watching her fingers as she wrung her hands together. She had lost interest in things that most amused her, finding no joy in planting flowers, or even sharing time with her nymph companions. She preferred to be alone, closed up in her private chamber, letting her thoughts dangerously conquer her mind.

Persephone thought of Hades every second of every hour of every day. At times, she smiled at their memories fondly, but she mostly shed tears of everything she had lost. And now, with the annulment of their marriage, she had truly lost everything.

She, of course, wondered if Hades thought of her as well. She wondered if he was as miserable as she was, being in a state of not living, merely existing. Or had he embraced their separation with more grace? Upon seeing Hades' formal agreement of annulling their marriage, Persephone's heart broke all over again. The hope she had built of Hades having a minimal fight left for her had been mercilessly crushed, leaving Persephone to feel more alone than ever before.

"My Kore, do not feel so upset. Look! Look how your blossoms grow!" Demeter exclaimed, pointing to her feet.

Persephone looked down, removing her bare foot from the grass. Where once blossomed pretty blooms in her perky step, now grew only dead weeds. She grimaced at the tiny dead plant, attempting to make it beautiful and healthy once again with a wave of her hand, but to no avail.

"Oh, come now, dear! You must forget that horrid man and that dreadful place. Look, your skin is finally returning to your wonderful tan color! The light of Helios has done wonders for you in the short time we have been here. But once we return to our cottage, my little Kore, you shall be able to forget all about that vile man!"

Persephone looked up to her mother sadly, using the back of her hand to wipe a few escaped tears. "I love him, mother. And he loves me."

Demeter sighed, "Kore, that man cannot love. He is incapable of emotion. He only fooled you into thinking he loved you. And you do not love him! Your little adventure may have excited you, but you do not love him."

Persephone said nothing as she looked away, her golden eyes still leaking tears. Her mother could never understand. She _did_ love him. He hurt her greatly with his lack of fight when Ares took her and his almost automatic agreement to the annulment, but Persephone was sure Hades loved her as well. He was not the monster the Olympians thought.

"In time you will forget, my dear." Demeter continued. "Surely with a fine husband such as Ares, you are destined to forget!" She chuckled.

Now that her past with Hades was over, preparations for her wedding to Ares were well underway. Olympus buzzed with excitement and the gossip spread like fire at the union of the estranged Persephone and the bright son of Olympus. Some believed it was disgraceful for Persephone to marry the son of the Olympian rulers, as she had already been married to the lord of the Underworld. Others thought Persephone deserved a happy ending with Ares, as Hades had abducted her (being the vile man he was) and since their marriage had not been blessed by Zeus, it was deemed proper for her to marry the handsome god of war.

"Ah, behold. Here comes the young Hermes." Demeter suddenly said, nodding in his direction.

Persephone turned silently, a tiny upturn of her lips gracing her miserable face. Hermes walked into the garden, his concerned eyes never leaving Persephone's. He turned to greet Demeter formally, falling into a respectable conversation with the goddess of harvest. Although she could not hear them, Persephone knew their conversation was of her. She had not seen Hermes since the day she arrived, and when she did see him on that tragic day, she spent the hours sobbing into his embrace while he softly comforted her.

"Persephone, how do you fare today?" Hermes asked.

"I am well, Hermes, thank you." Her tone seemed monotone, as if someone else had been controlling her voice. She herself did not recognize the sad intonation of her voice, or her somber words.

Demeter then broke the silence, "I am afraid I must go tend the fields once more. I can be the only one to save them from ruin, you know."

Hermes nodded, "Yes, we would not wish for such a tragedy, Lady Demeter." Although Hermes was polite, his angry tone made Demeter blink at his response. She kneeled before her daughter, attempting to kiss her forehead, but Persephone moved right before her lips could make contact. Demeter hesitated, her eyebrows scrunching together at her daughter's movement. She then kissed her brown curls, patting her head lovingly as she left.

"I will return soon, Kore. I love you, my little flower."

Persephone sucked in a breath as memories flooded to her.

 _The smile on Hades' face grew as she grinned back. "You find the beauty in everything, my little flower."_

She sighed at the memory, willing herself to not shed any more tears. "As I love you, mother."

As soon as Demeter was out of sight, Hermes kneeled before Persephone. "My friend, you grow more desolate by the day."

"I believe I progress, Hermes. The preparations of my marriage to Ares have kept me quite occupied."

Hermes glared at his friend, "Do not do that, Persephone. You cannot lie to me. Your mask of indifference may fool others, but it does not fool me." His eyes softened as she glanced away, ashamed to meet his gaze. "The temptation to steal you away and return you to your husband grows with every day I see you weep."

She looked to Hermes, her eyes pooling tears. "My marriage was annulled today. I am no longer his wife."

Hermes frowned as he massaged her knee comfortingly. "Forgive me, but I do not understand, Persephone. Did Ares threaten Hades? How did he not fight to keep you by his side?"

Persephone shrugged. "I myself do not know. You should have seen him, Hermes. He just… _sat_ there, as I was dragged away. Ares said he made the decision to return me to Olympus for my protection, but from what? I have never felt more safe than in Hades' presence. And his eyes, Hermes. He looked so…lost. The broken look on his face haunts me each night." She paused as she looked away, ashamed to cry in front of Hermes after sobbing for so long in his embrace.

He then grabbed her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "Do not be afraid of crying in front of me, Persephone. You are one of my dearest friends."

She looked into his eyes, unable to hold back any more tears. "I loved him, Hermes. I still love him. Each day that passes, my heart breaks further, and soon I shall have nothing left. There is a permanent ache in my chest that I cannot rid myself of. I fear I soon will be unable to produce anymore tears, for my broken heart demands it." Her puffy eyes closed momentarily, her broken breathing shaking her body.

"I thought he loved me…"

Hermes embraced his friend comfortingly, allowing the sad goddess to cry on his shoulder as she clung desperately to him. "There, there." He cooed gently, "Oh, Persephone. What I wouldn't give to see you cry any longer."

Persephone ripped herself away, wiping her tears as she suddenly stood up. "I must go, dear friend. I have a wedding to prepare for."

She began to walk away when Hermes yanked her wrist. She turned to look at her friend with a confused expression, "Hermes, what-"

"Do not marry Ares."

Persephone blinked at her friend's boldness. "I must, Hermes. The lord Zeus and even Lady Hera have granted the permission. To not follow their word would surely end in punishment."

"You do not love him," Hermes argued. "You will never love him, and if you believe you can erase the memories you created with Lord Hades by being Ares' bride, then you are a fool."

Persephone gaped at her friend. "You are correct in impolitely assuming that I do not love Ares. But I truly believe he can make me happy. He seems kind enough-"

"He does not love you, Persephone! Ares is the god of _war._ He cannot and will not love you as Hades does. Ares will see you as a possession, as is his nature. He is not like Hades who loves you and-"

"Hades does not love me!" Persephone suddenly yelled.

Hermes shook his head, "Of course he does! I _saw_ it the day I gave him the letter. The very thought of losing you had scared him to his core. He looked at you with such tenderness, and his feelings are genuine-"

"He does not love me because he did not fight for me." Persephone calmly stated.

"But you said that he looked broken, lost even, at your departure."

She shook her head sadly. "He _promised_ to fight. I thought he would eventually find me and take me, but he has not, and he will not. I must move on, Hermes. It pains me, yes, but I _must._ He has shown his indifference and demonstrated his lack of feelings for me. I must not pretend, as I still love him and yearn for him, but I must rid myself of this sadness."

Persephone had had enough of weeping and the constant pain in her heart. She knew she could never forget Hades, or even cease loving him, but she had to follow his example and move on.

Hermes nodded solemnly, "I shall always be here to support you, my friend. Surely you know this?"

Persephone smiled sadly as she nodded, "Of course." She took one glance around the garden before kissing Hermes on the cheek. "I must retire. I feel unwell."

Hermes quickly put a protective hand on her shoulder, his eyes clouded with worry. "Shall I escort you?"

She waved a hand, chuckling lightly, "No, though I thank you. It is merely exhaustion."

She said her final goodbye as she left Hermes in the little garden, tears once again falling down her face. She was almost to her private chamber when she noticed a dark figure leaning against her doorframe. She stepped cautiously forward, identifying Ares as his red cape moved with a wave of his hand.

"Ares, can I aid you in anyway?"

He looked up, smiling charmingly before speaking. "Persephone, you look well rested."

"Thank you, though I have come to take a respite." Persephone quietly replied, hopeful he could understand the meaning of her words. She was indeed exhausted, as her body had used all her energy for weeping, leaving her to feel weak.

"Before you do so," Ares leaned in closer, taking her hand in his rough one, "I have come to inform you that we shall be married within a fortnight." He grinned widely, his smile seeming almost predatory.

Persephone's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

He kissed her hand slowly, the lingering kiss on her knuckles making Persephone feel slightly unnerved. He kept her trembling hand in his, while the other cupped her chin rather forcefully.

"I could wait no longer. I wish to marry you immediately."

She slipped out of his grip, placing her back flush against the door behind her. Ares slowly trapped her in, placing both hands on the door on either side of her face. Persephone began to panic, as Ares' smile grew.

"I am flattered, Ares, truly I am, but what is the reason of your hurry for us to be married?"

His lowered his head inches away from her, and Persephone found that she could not breathe. Ares' presence made her nervous. His dark, penetrating eyes were cold, and his rough exterior was ruthless and unforgiving. He carried himself with so much confidence and cruelness, making him one of the more feared gods of Olympus.

His face was now mere inches away, his words a whisper on her lips, "You are the greatest prize for a war hero. Your beauty is exactly what I desire to distract myself from the perils of war." He looked her up and down, smirking at her. Persephone shrunk as far as she could, feeling as though she was naked before him. "You will be _mine_."

He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth as Persephone closed her eyes, waiting for the torture to end. He simply chuckled as he pulled away, proudly strutting down the hall and disappearing.

Persephone quickly locked herself in her chamber, leaning her head against the door. Throughout her whole interaction with Ares, she felt as though she was being hunted. His predatory mannerisms scared her greatly, as she was used to the tender love of Hades. Hot tears slipped from her eyes once again, and Persephone prayed to the Fates to make her pain end. As Hermes had said, Ares could not make her forget Hades, and as she now experienced, could only dream and yearn for Hades even more.

Ares' words simply let Persephone feel like she had been handed to the prize winner; simply an object and nothing more. As he had so eloquently put it, she was to be a "distraction" from his duties. Only to be used for his entertainment and nothing more. The Fates had sent her down a painful path, but Persephone was hopeful and optimistic that she would eventually reach a happy end to compensate such pain in her heart. But as Ares had moved the date of their wedding to be even sooner than they expected, Persephone realized that her happy end simply did not exist. The pain she felt today would be the same pain she would feel tomorrow, the day after, and even perhaps for the rest of her life.

She slunk to the floor, her body weak and exhausted from the past few days. She could find no distraction for her pain, as Hades haunted her every turn. He was in her bed chamber, a reminder of their passionate nights and private moments. He was in the throne room, a reminder of their joint ruling as king and queen. His presence existed in the gardens, a reminder of their blissful days in the beauty of Elysium. He even existed in the mighty sky, as his blue eyes she loved so dearly colored the sky the same cerulean shade.

Persephone foolishly realized that no matter how hard she tried, she would never forget her love. She thanked and cursed the Fates for bringing him into her life, as she had never found so much love or so much pain from one man.

* * *

Hades sat on his throne, his face stoic as he sent yet another soul to Tartarus.

He had been in a permanent foul mood since the day Persephone left, save for the hours right after the brute Ares had taken her.

Her sullen face had haunted his days and nights, and her sad, golden eyes that were filled with tears broke his heart each time he thought of them. His heart shattered each time she pleaded for him to respond, but he knew that if he did, he would simply tuck her back into their chamber and send Ares and his legion to Tartarus. He had somehow willed himself to not pull her tightly when she wrapped her arms around him, refusing to let go, and his fury rose when he witnessed Ares carelessly drag her out of the throne room. Once her screaming and sobbing had faded, he felt truly empty. The hours after her departure were spent between a mix of angry destruction and desperate tears. His palace became a wreck as he angrily destroyed all his elaborate decorations and furniture, but it could not compare to the destroyed mess within his heart. He, Hades the Lord of the Underworld, had shed so many tears for the first time in his life. The loss of his love was too much to bear.

After the first night, Hades had awoken bitter and angry. He barked orders and cruelly punished those who did not follow his exact commands. He felt even more rage when Zeus commanded a letter of agreement to annul their marriage, which he painfully did so. He hesitated signing several times, even considering to go to Olympus himself and just take Persephone, but he eventually rejected the idea. He needed to protect Persephone, and if it meant tearing himself completely away from her, then so be it.

He grew to be even _more_ unforgiving after the document was sent, sending all those who angered him in the slightest straight to Tartarus. The Underworld grew to be a cold and dismal place, under their cold and dismal leader.

The god also could see the somber expressions on Thanatos' and Hecate's faces. Hades could note that the two had missed Persephone terribly, and even Charon had seemed more melancholy than before Persephone's arrival. He noticed the Shades had been a bit sad at the departure of their beautiful and kind queen, and Hades could see just how the absence of Persephone had affected his entire realm. She had brought beauty and light to his kingdom, and with her leaving, she left nothing but darkness and despair.

Thanatos and Hecate had carefully avoided the raging King, but as the days passed on, Hecate's impatience grew. Hades lazily sat on his throne, sadly glancing sideways at the empty throne next to him when he heard the slam of a door. He looked up slowly to see Hecate crossing the still-destroyed throne room, scowling.

"Hades, that is enough!" She angrily yelled as she stopped in front of his throne.

He matched her anger with a scowl, his words filled with venom. "How dare you speak to me in such a tone, Hecate. I am your King, and I demand respect."

She crossed her arms hotly, "I will not respect a King who mistreats his subjects and neglects his duties."

Hades snarled, fuming. "Hecate, you are overstepping your boundaries."

She scoffed. "You are a fool, Hades. The biggest fool in the cosmos."

Hades' eyes became tiny, dangerous slits. "How dare-"

"Yes, a fool!" She loudly interrupted. "You were a fool to send all those souls to Tartarus in anger. You were a fool to destroy your palace. You were a fool to mistreat your servants." Her voice became soft and dejected, "And you were a fool to let her go."

Hades closed his eyes momentarily, pain written across his face. He opened them quickly, his anger rising. "You understand _nothing_." He seethed.

Hecate sighed, "I understand the love between a kind goddess and a just god. What I do not understand is how you did nothing as the young Ares dragged her away! Did you not hear her pleading calls? Did you not see her sullen state? Did you not feel her broken heart?" Her voice broke with emotion just remembering the tragic scene.

"Of course I did!" He angrily cried. He calmed after a few moments, his anger fading into sadness. "I did it for her protection. I do not expect you to understand."

"Protection? From whom?"

"Myself, Hecate. I would have brought her end." Hades quietly replied.

"Hades," she softly began, understanding the meaning in his words immediately. "Her curse did not explicitly mention you."

He laughed mirthlessly, "A dark god shall seal her fate. It is blatantly obvious as to whom the curse points to. In the span of my long life, the Olympians have hated me, scorned me. They isolated me, laughed at me. All in blame of my dark realm. I do not belong in the light, Hecate. I am, and always will be, one with darkness."

"The Olympians are fools. They parade themselves to be light and pure, but their souls are tarnished. They are not caring, kind, or just. _You are_."

"But how could I live with myself if I was the one mentioned? I would risk anything to be with her, except her life. If she were to die and I was to blame, I would never forgive myself. All I have known is death, it seems only fitting that the love of my life succumbs to it as well."

"Oh, Hades," Hecate sighed. "You cannot be certain of what the future holds. There is a chance you may be her demise, but there is also a chance that you may be her savior. Sending her to Olympus could have saved her, or sent her to her death. Nothing is certain, but I know that your love is. She loves you beyond words, and if the curse does not end her, her broken heart no doubt will."

Hades rubbed his tired eyes. His thoughts had repeated themselves over and over. Had he done the right thing? Had he sent her to safety, or to danger? As much as he tried to convince himself that he was not the indicated dark god, the small, nagging voice in his mind warned him of the possibility. Hades was torn. Should he keep her in the safety of Olympus? Or should he bring her back to the safety of his arms?

"What should I do?" His voice was merely a whisper as he looked desperately to Hecate.

Her eyes softened, "Bring her back."

He gave a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his black curls, "I cannot, Hecate! She is not safe here."

She rolled her eyes, "I have never seen her safer than here, in your arms." She moved closer to his throne, kneeling in front of him, much how Persephone had many days ago. "You speak of protection on Olympus. But what of your protection? She feels safe here, with _you_. You are so very protective of her, I know you shall keep her safer than she is on Olympus. And regardless of if she is safe or not, I am certain that your love can conquer all. The bond between you two is so strong, so pure."

He looked up, a bit of hope and desperation in his eyes. "Strong enough to defeat a curse from the Fates?"

She chuckled lightly, grabbing his hand in reassurance, "Perhaps even stronger."

Hades considered Hecate's words. He was so tempted to bring her back to him, to hold her, and to assure her that he still loved her and was a complete imbecile to let her go in the first place. But the warning voice chided Hades of her potential end. He shook his head; he could protect her intensely. If anything, this made him want to protect her even more. The safest place Persephone could be was in his arms, and he did not plan to let her go anytime soon. If the Fates had cursed Persephone to die by the means of a dark god, shouldn't she have met her end once they met? Surely the Fates would have enacted her curse in the moment Hades had met her, or even married her. Could that be a sign that he was not the dark man?

It gave him hope however, as he smiled for the first time in days at Hecate. "I have been foolish, Hecate."

She nodded teasingly, "Yes, I am afraid I must agree."

"I must bring her back." He said, standing to his full height.

Hecate placed both hands on his shoulders, "Yes, you must. But I must warn you, Hades. She has been betrothed to Ares."

His eyes snapped furiously to Hecate's. "How?" He growled.

"After your agreement to the annulment, Zeus and Demeter found it proper to engage her once again to him. They are to marry soon, so you must return her as quickly as possible."

He sat back onto his throne, thinking. How could Hades formulate a plan so quickly? He needed to bring her immediately, as he did not know when she was to marry Ares. He frowned as he thought of his love marrying someone else. Did she even want to come back? She looked absolutely heartbroken when he allowed Ares to take her, would she even forgive him? An idea suddenly came to Hades' mind as he sprung out of his throne.

"My lord?" Hecate confusedly asked at her master's sudden movement.

"Hecate, bring me Hermes. I must speak to him at once."

Hecate smiled, "As you wish." She quickly exited the throne room, scurrying to do her task.

"You there!" He pointed to a nearby shade, beckoning him closer.

"Yes, Lord Hades?"

"I need you to bring something from the silver tray of food in the dining hall. From the _silver tray._ " He reminded the shade.

"Of course, my lord. Anything in particular?"

Hades smiled, "Bring me the brightest pomegranate you can find."

* * *

Persephone sat lightly at the edge of a large fountain, feeding small birds. She had tired of being locked up in her private chamber, and decided to spend some time in Helios' sun once more. The two small birds before her chirped and played in front of the goddess as she laughed softly. She watched as the two hopped around each other before nuzzling their heads together. She sighed at the two love birds, another hopeless reminder of her current predicament.

The two birds then nuzzled the goddess' hand before flying off into the bright sky. She watched sadly as they flew away together, envious of their freedom. Persephone then dipped her hands into the cool water, staring at her distorted reflection. Her hair had lost its brilliance and bounciness, and her eyes seemed tired, evident by the slight bags underneath. Her cheeks looked sunken in, a result of her refusal to eat anything. She looked as miserable as she felt, and she splashed the image away, upset by her own desolate reflection.

She contemplated leaving the fountain and searching for Hermes, but was greatly surprised when she heard the god in question frantically calling her name.

"Persephone! Persephone, where are you? I must speak to you!"

He then rapidly flew to the fountain, catching his breath as he stopped before her.

"Hermes? Dear friend, what is the matter?"

"I…have… a note… for…you.." He panted, reaching into his robes.

Persephone frowned in confusion. "From whom?"

Hermes smiled, still panting from his long flight. "Hades."

Persephone's eyes widened. Hades had sent her a note? She looked to Hermes' outstretched hand, a neatly folded piece of parchment, along with a small velvet pouch in his grasp. She tentatively placed a hand out to grab it, only to stop in midair. Could she bear it? Her heart was already in pieces, and she did not know if she could handle any more heartbreak. Hermes had said it was urgent, and his face held no hint of sadness or anger. On the contrary, he had smiled when he had revealed it was from Hades.

She shakily grabbed the note and pouch, her heart hammering in her chest. She held the note, staring at it intensely. The fear in Persephone seemed to double as she held his note, almost feeling his hands where he had folded and creased it. The back of her neck grew cold, and her chest felt odd. The pain she had constantly felt had vanished, but a new sensation filled its place. A mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Open it," Hermes insisted.

She looked up to his encouraging smile, suddenly feeling hopeful. She slowly unfolded the parchment, and with a heavy intake of breath, began to read.

 _My darling Persephone,_

 _Nothing can begin to explain the pain I have felt in losing you. The pain I feel is barely bearable, but the pain I have caused you is enough for me curse myself for an eternity to Tartarus._

 _I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but I must let you know. I love you so much, beyond words. I was a complete imbecile to let you escape me. Your absence haunts me tremendously, as the realm has lost all of its light and beauty. I beseech you to return to me, and this time, I swear upon the Styx to keep you by my side for all eternity._

 _If you refuse, I must let you know of how much I love and adore you. You have been the greatest gift the cosmos could grant me, and I shall love you until my last immortal breath._

 _Should you accept, I have sent with Hermes a small pouch. In it, you will find the promise of never being separated again._

 _I love you, my little flower, my love, my light. My darling Persephone._

 _Please come back to me._

 _Eternally Yours,_

 _Hades_

Tears fell down Persephone's cheek as she read the note over and over again. He loved her! He wanted her to return! She thought of the problems of escaping once again, but she found that she could not care. The last thing she wanted was to be separated ever again.

"Oh, Hermes!" She sighed happily.

Hermes grinned as he pulled her in his embrace. "I suppose you accept his proposal?"

She stopped, her smile disappearing. "Nothing would make me happier… but they will come back for me. Especially now with my engagement to Ares."

"Hades has thought of everything, it seems." Hermes cryptically replied.

She tilted her head in response, "How so?"

He nodded to the small pouch in her hand. Pulling the strap, the small pocket opened, and Persephone emptied its contents onto her palm, revealing six small, red seeds. Persephone smiled.

Pomegranate seeds.

She looked to Hermes, who grinned in response. "He sent only six in hopes that you would accept." He explained, "If you did, he shall send six more in the coming week and come to retrieve you once you have eaten them."

"That way they cannot take me away…" Persephone murmured.

Hermes nodded. "Zeus will have no choice but to accept the marriage and bless it. I also am doubtful of Demeter getting away with another famine threat."

Persephone stared at the seeds in her palm. She longed to be with Hades for the rest of her days, but could she leave her mother for eternity? Before, the promise of seeing her as she pleased was still available, but now, eating these seeds, the chances of seeing her mother were slim.

But Persephone found that she could not recognize her mother anymore. She had become distant and completely oblivious to Persephone's heartbreak. She no longer had the warmth of a mother, and Persephone could bear it no longer.

Making her decision, she smiled before placing the six seeds in her mouth. She met Hermes' proud gaze, and grinned.

For the first time in many days, Persephone felt happy and hopeful for her future.

* * *

"That way they cannot take me away…" Persephone whispered.

"Zeus will have no choice but to accept the marriage and bless it. I also am doubtful of Demeter getting away with another famine threat." Came the masculine reply.

Ares stealthily watched behind a large pillar as Persephone stared at the seeds in her palm. She seemed lost in thought, weighing her options. He realized that this must have been food from the Underworld, and if she ate them, would be bond to the realm for eternity.

He had come to surprise her, but was shocked to find the messenger relay some sort of message to her. He watched as she read it, crying tears of happiness at the letter. He listened for the name of who sent it, angrily listening as Persephone spoke of someone 'coming for her' again because of their engagement. He fumed when Hermes nodded to the small object in her hand, saying that _Hades_ thought of everything.

Ares snarled. Apparently his convincing skills did not sit so well with the dark god.

He stared at the goddess for what seemed an eternity before she popped the six seeds into her mouth. She then had the audacity to actually smile at the foolish messenger.

Ares trembled with rage. It could not be possible that the vile god of the Underworld could take his prize _twice_. No, things could not end this way. Nobody took anything from the son of Zeus and Hera without facing any consequences.

Persephone would _be his_.

With one last disgusted glance, Ares made his way back into shadowed halls of Olympus.

* * *

 **ok so next update is on monday!  
tell me what u think so far, or not, whatever u choose is cool  
:-)**


	18. seventeen

**hello i love you, thanks for the reviews, i would invite you all to margaritas if i could  
** **tell me you love me before reading this chapter bc it's about to get real  
** **remember that i love u  
** **remember it**

* * *

The day was warm and bright as Hermes flew from Hades' kingdom back to Olympus. He flew with a fierce determination, grinning widely as he felt the remaining six pomegranate seeds in a small pouch attached to his belt. He fingered the velvety outer layer of the bag, remembering how Hades had pleaded the messenger to send the note and the first six seeds only a week ago.

He had received the summons from Hecate, and once her message of an important meeting with the God of the Underworld reached his ears, he automatically flew to his location. Hermes admitted that he had been livid at first, as moments before he had seen his dearest friend sobbing over the man in question. He planned to give Hades a piece of his mind, his protective anger of Persephone overpowering his fear of the intimidating god. His plans had fallen through, however, as he set his sights on the defeated king.

Hades had seemed frailer than ever before, though his eyes shimmered with a tiny strand of hope. His distressing account of the events had left Hermes speechless; Hades' love for Persephone shaking him to his very core. Hades explained of a prophecy placed on his friend, one where a dark man meant the end of her days. Frightened of the possibility, Hades let her go in order to be placed somewhere safe from him, somewhere the darkness could never reach her. Hermes was pleased to hear of his change of heart, as Hades and Hermes both agreed that the safest place for Persephone was by the royal's side.

He had told Hades of Persephone's despair. Of how she wept day in and day out, and ultimately becoming a recluse, as she lost interest in all that pleased her. He could see the sadness in Hades' eyes, blaming himself for Persephone's current state. Hades then explained his plan to win Persephone back, to which Hermes was more than happy to take part in. Once Hades had finished writing his letter, he firmly gave it to Hermes, along with the bag of seeds. Hades explained that only six seeds were enclosed, only representing six months of the year. If Persephone accepted, Hades would send six more seeds in the coming week, also presenting himself personally to regain his queen. Hades refused to rush Persephone into a decision, and so one week seemed the ideal waiting time for his love to decide.

Now, one week later, Hermes sped through the blue sky, eager to give Persephone the remaining six seeds: the keys to her happiness and freedom. After today, none could come between his friend and her love ever again.

He gracefully landed onto one of Olympus' gates, sprinting throughout the halls in search of Persephone. He figured that the young goddess would be in the East Garden, as she had spent most of her time since her arrival in the pretty greenery. He smiled fondly at his memory of Persephone reading the emotional letter Hades had written, and how genuinely happy and hopeful she had looked once she ate the six seeds. He felt ecstatic for aiding Persephone in her reunion with the god of the Underworld.

Hermes moved in long strides as he neared the garden, only to be stopped by a giant force. He felt himself move backwards from the impact, his legs almost losing balance. He focused his eyes onto the force that stopped him, only to be met with Ares' angry gaze.

"I apologize, Ares. I was in quite a hurry and I failed to see where I was headed."

He sneered at Hermes, the anger still prominent in his sharp features. "Yes, I can see. Although, I do have a message for you to deliver."

Hermes blinked. "Yes, of course. But first-"

"It is of the upmost importance, I assure you." He swiftly interrupted. "It sends from my mother. Surely you will not negate the _queen_ of Olympus?"

"No, of course not." Hermes immediately responded. "Though I must quickly seek Persephone first. I have a message for her."

Ares crossed his tan arms over his chest. "From whom?"

"Artemis," Hermes quickly lied. "She also encloses a few seeds for Persephone to plant in the East Garden." He motioned to the pouch on his belt.

Ares regarded him for a moment, his eyes narrowing. "Very well, messenger. Persephone is unfortunately with her mother today, and will not return for quite a while. I shall allow you to leave her message and attachment in her private chamber, as my mother's message is very important."

Hermes nodded, "I shall do that right away, and once I exit Persephone's chambers, I shall deliver the lady Hera's message." He extended his hand towards the god of war, expecting the letter to fall into his hands.

Ares pulled the letter from the depths of his red cloak, his eyes never wavering from Hermes'. He roughly pushed the letter into his hand, smirking as Hermes blinked from his sudden movement. Hermes felt Ares bump forcefully into his shoulder with his heavy armor as he left, only glancing over his shoulder at the end of the hall, "Do be quick."

Hurriedly, Hermes made his way to Persephone's chamber, his heart hammering the entire time. Ares was intimidating, and he shuddered at the thought of his anger once Persephone escaped again. He would no doubt turn over Olympus in order to bring the spring goddess back. Although Ares was frightening, he could not compare to the King of the Underworld. Hades emanated intimidation and superiority, making any mortal or immortal tremble with fear. Ares could never win against such a god as he.

Once he reached her door and opened it carefully, he quickly crossed the room to her vanity. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, he dipped the feather into the ink bottle and began to write:

 _Here are the remaining seeds. Hades will come an hour before the sun is to set, and shall meet you at the terrace atop Olympus._

 _Safe journey and a blessed life, friend._

 _-Hermes_

He blew gently over the ink, drying it as much as he could, before setting the parchment and small bag atop her vanity. Hermes tried to cover the parchment with other objects from her chamber, so it could not easily be seen by the wrong company. Satisfied, he quietly exited the room and made his way to the gate of Olympus.

He smiled as he realized that after tonight, Persephone would be free.

So happy in his thoughts, he failed to realize the dark shadow looming in the corner of the hall where Persephone's chamber sat.

* * *

"The lavender or the white?"

Kore hummed in thought, but quickly made her decision. "White."

Demeter grinned as she weaved tiny white blooms into Kore's now braided hair. In the past few days, Kore's mood seemed to lighten up immensely, as she found her daughter blooming bright and beautiful blossoms once again, and even singing prettily as she danced in the gardens of Olympus.

She had even taken her daughter to the fields earlier in the day, to her daughter's suggestion. She longed to see the mortal Earth, and Demeter was more than happy to oblige. She had finally put the villainous Hades in her past, and Demeter was elated she had her young maiden once more.

"I remember how I used to braid your hair every day before I tended the fields. You were just a girl then," Demeter chuckled. "I feel as though everything is normal once again."

"Yes," Kore quietly whispered.

Demeter continued to place the blooms into her hair, her hands expertly keeping from pulling on any loose strand. "I have been thinking, Kore."

"Of what?"

"To return to our cottage tomorrow. Only until your wedding, of course. Then after you are married, you can come straight back. Ares is more than welcome to visit, of course." She temporarily stopped placing flowers, waiting for her daughter's response.

She turned slightly, a small smile on her lips. "As you wish, mother."

Demeter resumed tending to her daughter's hair, "Your marriage to Ares will keep you happy and safe, I am sure of it."

Persephone stiffened. "From what, mother? I do not understand. My protection seems to be at the top of everyone's priorities."

"From darkness, my little one. Once you are older, I shall explain everything to you."

"You cannot always protect me, mother." Kore murmured softly.

Tenderly, Demeter traced a hand over Kore's cheek, "We shall never be parted again, my little Kore. I can see now that your devotion is to me completely. You only regained sense once I took you to the fields, and you forgot Hades as soon as I commanded you to forget him. I am your guide, my little one, and I shall never let you stray to darkness ever again."

Kore's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion before she grabbed her mother's hand. "You have changed, mother."

Demeter smiled, "For the better, my dear. I must change in order to protect you. I can see now that you shall always need me to save you from darkness."

Kore sighed as she rested her head in her mother's lap. She then looked up, staring at Demeter with an intense emotion. "I believe I shall retire now, mother."

Demeter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "My dear, the sun has yet to set."

Kore nodded meekly, "Yes, but the work of today has tired me. I am not used to such labor."

Demeter grinned as she watched her daughter rise and walk to the door, "You must learn, Kore. Fear not, once we return to our cottage, all will make sense once more."

Her daughter sighed in response, lingering in the doorway of her mother's chamber. She slowly looked up, her eyes shimmering unnaturally in the light, "I love you, mother. I will miss you."

"As I love you, my Kore." She chuckled lightly, "I shall also miss you, but in the morning you shall me once more. I know you fear of being taken away from me again, but I promise that it shall never occur again."

Demeter watched as her daughter smiled sadly before turning and leaving her chamber. She sighed contentedly to an empty room as she sunk onto her silk loveseat. Tomorrow, she and Kore would return to their little cottage and their little lives, forgetting this hellish nightmare they lived through.

She would finally breathe in peace, as Kore was safe once more. Nothing could ever harm her again, not as long as she and Ares worked together to make sure her curse did not activate. The farther away Kore was from Hades, the easier Demeter could breathe.

Demeter smiled to herself as she congratulated herself on her achievements. Once again, _she_ had saved her daughter from darkness. _She_ had sealed Kore's future in solidifying her marriage to the son of Olympus. Only _she_ could cure Kore's heartbreak, as she had only smiled after spending the day with her mother. Kore needed Demeter to guide her throughout life, and to protect her from all threats of darkness.

She laughed fondly as she thought of the promising future of her future life with Kore.

* * *

Persephone looked in amazement at the expanse of the Grecian fields as she stood at the top of Mount Olympus. The wind blew harshly at the high altitude, making Persephone's curls fly behind her. The pink and orange colors in the sky made the mortal terrain seem magical, as it glowed with brilliance with the bright shades.

After a tearful, inconspicuous goodbye to her mother, Persephone returned to her room to eat the remaining seeds. Once she returned from the fields with her mother, she found the note Hermes left along with familiar pouch nestled on her vanity. She had refrained from eating the seeds in the moment, waiting to spend a memorable last moment with her mother. At first, she questioned herself if leaving with Hades seemed to be the right idea. If she did not consume the remaining seeds, she still could spend half of the year with her husband, and half of the year with her mother. Although Demeter had changed, Persephone loved her mother dearly, and knew that her crazed reasoning came from her love to protect her.

She had changed her mind, however, once her mother had stated that she would always need her. In that moment, Persephone knew that her mother could never understand her for as long as she lived. Demeter could never understand how much she had grown, as she was no longer the mere maiden that bloomed flowers. She was the _queen_ of a mighty realm, alongside a mighty husband and king. Persephone realized that her place was not with Demeter or Ares, where she would be oppressed and silenced, but with the love of her life. With Hades, she could grow to be a strong goddess, as he could help Persephone realize her true potential.

With no second thoughts, Persephone had eaten the remaining seeds, sealing her fate to rule alongside Hades for all eternity.

Now, with a little more than an hour to the sunset, Persephone stood tall and proud as she waited for her savior to whisk her away from the dullness of Olympus.

Suddenly, Persephone heard footsteps along the stone terrace. She twirled around, meeting face to face with Ares. Her eyes widened in fear at his murderous stare. He stood before her, his powerful stance intimidating the young goddess. For once, Ares did not carry his helmet, as both fists were clenched at his sides. His cape flapped menacingly in the rough wind, and his dark hair billowed around him. His chocolate eyes were squinted in anger, making Persephone shiver in fear.

"Ares," she whispered, "I-"

"I know what you do." He growled.

Persephone gulped as Ares stared her down. "I am so sorry, Ares. But we do not love each other. We would make each other miserable. I love Hades dearly, and I believe my place is-"

"No!" Ares snarled. "If you think that excuse of a god can steal what is mine _twice_ from me, you are sorely mistaken."

Persephone raised her chin defiantly, "I will not allow you to speak of my husband in such a disrespectful manner."

Ares scoffed, "He is not your husband, Persephone! Your marriage was annulled."

Persephone opened her mouth to argue about her consumption of the seeds, but thought better of it. The less the Olympians knew, the better. "Ares, I implore you. Hades is due to arrive at any moment, and I shall leave with him."

Ares shook his head, laughing darkly. "You are to return to your chamber, whether you go willingly or if I have to _drag_ you by your pretty hair. I care not if Hades sees."

Persephone gasped as Ares walked menacingly towards her, grabbing her upper arm forcefully. She winced in pain at his grip, and stared into his furious gaze.

"I can promise you this," Ares warned. "Wherever you are, I shall find you. If I have to _tear_ the Underworld apart, then so be it. No one takes my prizes from me."

Persephone shrunk back in fear at Ares' words. She had never seen him so infuriated, or so menacing. Although Hades could protect her to no end, she did not doubt Ares' promise to destroy the realm.

"It amuses me," Ares chuckled, never letting his grip weaken, "-when I overheard you in the garden with the messenger. I did not think you would consume the seeds."

Persephone's heart stopped. So Ares knew of her and Hades' plan. He had been in the garden when she had consumed the first seeds. Considering he knew where to find her, he most likely also knew of her consumption of the second set of seeds and her plan to finally escape.

"However," Ares continued, "-once I saw you eat them, I was surprised…and _furious._ How dare you cheat yourself out of our engagement not once, but twice? How dare you be so ungrateful! I, the mighty son of Olympus, rejected by a mere minor goddess?"

Persephone felt tears forming in her eyes as Ares yelled in their proximity. He had not been gentle to her when they were engaged, and Persephone knew that Ares was arrogant and unfeeling. She did not know, however, that he could be vengeful and so frightening.

"And then, imagine my further surprise when I snuck into your chamber to reveal the message Hermes had delivered. His lies of the note being sent from Artemis did not sway me whatsoever, but once I checked the note, I found an empty bag where seeds should have been. And instructions for you to meet your _lover_ atop of my palace on my mountain." He spat.

"Ares," Persephone finally shouted, the wind fueling her volume, "There is nothing you can do now. I have eaten the seeds, and I am bound to the Underworld."

Ares fumed as he yanked Persephone closer to him, smiling sadistically at her yelp of pain. "I warn you, Persephone." He began, his threatening voice in her ear making Persephone pant in fear, "You can only be _mine._ "

Persephone pulled from the angry god's grip with all her strength, her own temper flaring. "I will _never_ be yours, Ares. Hades arrives soon, and I suggest you retract yourself before you spend an eternity in Tartarus. My husband is not very forgiving."

"Have it your way, then. Let it be war upon you _both_." He angrily stomped away, pausing before the winding staircase. "A last warning, Persephone."

Persephone stared at the god of war, trying to muster up all the courage within her. At her silence, he only chuckled mirthlessly.

"If you do not succumb to me or my proposal, I shall deal with Hades." Persephone's eyes faltered, fear leaking from her stare, "I have seen many wars, taken many prisoners. And trust me when I say, lovely Persephone, that I know very well how to conquer any life. Even the _immortal_ ones."

"Impossible, Hades cannot die." She confidently scoffed.

Ares shrugged, "If you believe so. Just know, that if he dies, the fault lies with _you._ You had the option to save him, and yet you chose not to. Either you marry me and Hades keeps his worthless life, _or_ you escape with Hades and lead him to his ultimate _end_."

Persephone hesitated. She tried to straighten, showing her indifference to Ares' threatening ultimatum.

"Your threats do not frighten me." Persephone shakily said, her confidence weakening.

He only smiled widely in response, sensing her obvious fear. Ares turned slowly, prepared to descend the stairs before he tossed one more warning over his shoulder.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Hades thundered as he practically ran to one of his many meeting rooms in his palace. After the last judgement, he had been fully prepared to retrieve Persephone from Olympus, his agonizing wait to be reunited almost over. He had only stood to depart when Thanatos had informed him of the Fates' impromptu arrival.

Hades had initially froze, the curse of Persephone being the only thing that came to his mind. He quickly told Thanatos to tell the three Fates that he needed to prepare some things before his meeting with them. Thanatos had advised against it, as they had said that it was an urgent matter, but Hades had Persephone on the top of his priorities. So after he had prepared everything for his speedy departure, he hurried his way to the opposite side of his palace, where the Fates sat waiting.

Upon arriving, Hades bowed to the trio, apologizing profusely. "I apologize. I had a few… _delicate_ matters to attend to."

Lachesis, who still had the form of an elderly woman, smiled knowingly. "I understand, Lord Hades. However, time is a fickle thing. And sometimes, it cannot be forgiven."

* * *

Persephone panted as she leaned on the long balcony of the terrace. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of the possible outcomes of the future. Although Hades was more powerful and wiser than Ares, the threat of ending Hades' life was not to be taken lightly. Ares had in fact seen many wars, and she did not doubt that he knew how to take mortal or immortal lives.

She wanted to be with Hades more than anything in the cosmos. She could not spend another day without him, and she longed to be in his protective, strong arms. Together, they could figure out what to do. She looked out onto the horizon, searching for a midnight chariot in the setting sun, but none could be seen.

The time was almost near for Hades to arrive, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

* * *

Hades' eyes narrowed slightly. The Fates were nothing but cryptic. "Yes, I suppose so."

Clotho stepped forward, "Time does not wait for anyone. However, you have made us wait for you, and now we make someone else wait for you."

Hades began to panic, though he kept his mask of indifference. He knew they meant Persephone. "She is safe for now, I plan to retrieve her soon."

"Is it what you truly desire?" Clotho asked.

Hades stared at each woman before nodding. "She is the only thing I desire in this life."

Clotho smiled as Atropos suddenly interrupted. "How romantic." Her sultry voice could make any man tremble with desire, but Hades knew better. Hecate had informed him that she was the one to put a curse upon Persephone, and therefore made Hades quite wary of the divine woman.

She began to circle the meeting room, eyeing all the conquered objects of war around the room. She stopped in front of a long, ancient spear, her head cocking to the side as she looked at it curiously. Without glancing in his direction, she suddenly asked, "What is this?"

Hades glanced at her skeptically. "The spear of Tropaeum. It is the spear I used to aid in the defeat of Kronos."

Atropos smiled, "Interesting."

* * *

Persephone looked to the heavens above her, seeking help. The sun was slowly setting, and Hades still had not appeared. Her hope was quickly fading.

She thought of Ares' threat. She could not live with herself if Hades came to die because of her. She would not live if she could stop his death from happening but did nothing to help.

But she could not marry Ares. He had shown his true personality, and she firmly believed she could never even come to care for the spoiled god. She knew that if they married, he would make her life miserable. But for Hades to live, Persephone would sacrifice anything.

 _Sacrifice…_

Tears leaked heavily from her eyes as she pondered her options. Persephone was aware that if she left with Hades, and Ares managed to not end his life, they would live their entire life restless, awaiting his attack. Perhaps it may not be aimed Hades, but their future children? Ares could attack their children out of pure vengeance, and the thought made Persephone sick.

Ares would spend his whole life taking revenge on her and Hades, while they would live in constant fear of him ever coming. And that was not the life she wanted for Hades.

She sobbed quietly as she realized her only choice.

 _She would sacrifice anything._

Shakily, she leaned over the low balcony, her eyes closing with tears as she looked downwards to the looming lake below.

* * *

Hades noticed how Clotho and Lachesis glanced at each other in a worried matter. He glanced between them, attempting to decipher their gazes.

"Why have you come?" Hades suddenly asked.

Clotho frowned as Lachesis answered, "Fate."

Hades' head spun in fear. "I do not understand."

Hades kept his eyes on the two frowning Fates, his anxiousness rising with every breath.

* * *

Persephone stood, breathing heavily as her toes hung off the balcony as she looked down. The height alone made her uneasy.

This was her only option. She could escape the nightmare of being Ares' bride, but also save the heartbreak of Hades' death.

But what of Hades?

She sobbed to herself as she thought of the pain she would cause her love. They had been through a difficult romance, only to end with too many issues and no resolutions.

Was this the only option?

She could fight alongside Hades, or even perhaps ask her father to protect them from Ares' wrath. But she knew it would not be enough. As Ares had warned, nothing could stop him from taking revenge.

Persephone looked up hopelessly, asking for any final sign of help. She felt a cool tingle in the back of her neck, and before she could wait for an answer, Persephone felt nothing beneath her feet.

All she felt was the wind around her, and the sensation of falling.

* * *

"I demand to know why-" Hades stopped mid-sentence, clutching his heart in pain. He groaned as he leaned onto a chair, watching as Clotho and Lachesis stood to aid him. Once they had moved, his eyes fell upon Atropos, who had one piece of string in her hand, while another ragged piece fell from the spear she had inquired about earlier.

Her eyes were all white, her voice changing to an eerie tone, "The curse is complete."

Hades' eyes widened before he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, only to appear in front of his chariot seconds later. He speedily mounted it, racing against time itself to save Persephone.

His thoughts bounced in his head as he recklessly flew through the clouds. The Fates had distracted him, meddling with his own timeline to end another's. He found that he could not feel anger or even sadness. As of this moment, Hades could only feel the wind biting his cheeks as he sped through the sky. His hope to save his beloved pushed him harder and faster than ever before.

He could see Mount Olympus in the distance, and he squinted his eyes to focus on the terrace he had told Persephone to meet him. He prayed to the cosmos to see something of her; her shining hair, her tan skin, or even her fine toga. But as he neared, he found the terrace empty. He dismounted his chariot gracefully, running a hand through his curls as he frantically searched for his wife.

"Persephone! My love, it is Hades!" He called, his anxiousness rising. He was met with silence, and Hades could hear his panting breaths becoming louder and louder. He went to move to the staircase when he heard a piercing scream coming from below the balcony. He rapidly ran to the edge, leaning over to see the commotion.

The dark lake seemed ominous as four figures stood at the bay, looking down upon a white lump. Heart in his throat, he mounted his chariot once again and sped down to the lake. His heart constricted as he touched the mortal terrain, recognizing Zeus and Hera as they sped-walked to his chariot.

"Hades, before you-" Zeus began, only to be pushed aside by Hades as he neared the black lake.

He watched as Demeter cried out hysterically, hunched over a still figure. Ares had also been present, his face contorted in sadness as he looked upon the motionless body. Hades gulped loudly, coming closer. His steps became short and insecure, his heart thumping loudly until the sight before him cracked his heart into millions of pieces.

Demeter sobbed as she placed the drenched figure onto the grass, her own screams piercing the night sky. "NO! Not my little Kore!"

Hades' eyes widened in fear. Impossible. Goddesses could not die! The curse could not be real!

His nightmares became a reality as he saw two little, dainty feet lying motionless. He kept his emotions in check, only allowing a few tears to betray him. He could not be sure the figure was his bride, even though he had her entire body memorized from head to toe.

Hades then let out a loud sob as he looked upon the face of the still figure. There, laying pale, drenched and terrifyingly _still_ , was his Persephone.

The curse had been completed.

* * *

 **ok so before you literally all kill me i wanted to warn everyone but didn't since that would ruin the end of the story  
also i saved this story under 'tragedy' so it kinda had to happen :-(**

 **next update is on wednesday! this story shall be fully complete by friday i think, but don't hold me to that**


	19. eighteen

**sorry i'm late i know i suck**

 **so this is the last meaty chapter (sooo meaty)  
i wanted to thank anyone who has ever reviewed or will review, you sure know how to make a girl's first fanfic feel special  
thank u dany for being my persephone u r amazeballs  
ok enjoy :-)**

* * *

The void in Hades' heart grew as he gazed upon the face of his lifeless bride. Her skin had lost all of its color, whitening to a ghostly pale shade. She looked so peaceful as she lay in her sobbing mother's arms that Hades could almost believe that she was only in a deep sleep.

"Persephone," Hades whispered softly, a single tear escaping his icy eye.

He tried to kneel before her, to _touch_ her. He needed to feel beneath his own fingers that her blood did not run through her veins. That her heart did not beat as it did when he would lay his head on her chest, listening to it beat rhythmically. He slowly kneeled down before Persephone, his hand trembling violently as he raised his hand closer to the softness of her cheek. He winced as he could feel the coldness from her body without even touching her. He was _so close._

Demeter suddenly sprang up from her hunched position, pushing Hades away violently. " _You!_ " she spat, " _You_ are to blame for this!"

Hades opened his mouth to respond, but closed it quickly. He noticed as Zeus and a sniffling Hera held back an enraged Ares who glared at Hades with much disdain to spare. "I _saw_ her jump. She jumped because of _you_."

Hades could not respond. His mouth was too dry for words as Demeter and Ares blamed him. He looked to Zeus in desperation, only to be met with his sad stare. Even the great and mighty king of kings was left speechless. "I would not… I could not… I did not mean for this."

He looked to the night sky, his eyes pouring tears as he sobbed. He had spent his whole life alone, an outcast within his own family. Then, like a glimmering hope, Persephone had entered his life. He had found true love in the spring goddess, and everything he had endured in his past paled in comparison to the happiness she brought to him. Their days were filled with love and passion, but also laughter and joy. He found that he could not care for the opinions of the other Olympians, only of his beloved wife.

And as fast as she was placed in his life, she was also ripped away from him.

Now he had understood the Fates' meaning of 'fickle time'. Had he been a few minutes faster, he could have arrived minutes earlier and saved Persephone from her doom. Or perhaps Ares' words rang true and he was entirely to blame for her tragic end.

Not time, but a curse. A dark curse that predicted all of this would occur.

He felt foolish for even hoping that he could save Persephone. No one ever escaped their fate. This had only confirmed his suspicions that he _was_ the dark man. He would always be dark, and nothing could ever save him. The only one who could see who he truly was, now lay stiff upon the grass. And it was all his own dark fault.

He stood in silence as his thoughts consumed him, the only noises that could be heard among the four immortals were the quiet sniffs between Zeus and Hera, along with the choked cries of Demeter.

Hades broke the silence after many moments. "I loved her. I _love_ her. And I shall love her until my last breath."

Demeter pointed an accusatory finger in his direction, "How dare you stand here and declare your love when _you_ are responsible for this!"

"Please," Hades pleaded, his eyes glittering with tears as he spoke. "Please let me hold her. Even if it is for the last time, I _must_ hold her in my arms once more."

Demeter spat, "I will _never_ let you touch her!" She pulled the lifeless form of her daughter closer to her chest, obstructing her from Hades' view.

"Demeter, I _implore_ you. If I could just-"

"Never! You took her from me! You _killed_ my daughter!"

Hades shot back, as if he had been burned by Demeter's words.

He had _killed_ his own wife.

"Hades," Hera's soft voice responded, "Perhaps it is for the best that you return to your realm. Persephone is to stay with Demeter for the time being."

"For eternity." Demeter brokenly whispered.

Hades looked between Hera and Zeus, only turning to leave at the stoic nod from Zeus himself. He spared one last glance at the limp, pale hand outstretched on the grass, his eyes threatening to water once more.

Wordlessly, he climbed to his chariot and made his way back to the Underworld, the echoes of Demeter's wails and the image of a lifeless Persephone bouncing in his head.

Hecate and Thanatos had anxiously bombarded Hades with questions of Persephone, but Hades ignored them completely as he dragged himself to thei- _his_ private chamber.

For many days and many nights, the only sounds coming from the God of the Underworld's palace was the shattering of marble and glass, as well as the despaired, broken sobs that echoed throughout the gloomy palace.

* * *

Demeter watched forlornly as the Olympians gathered around Kore's final resting place one by one. Demeter had created her make-shift resting bed as soon as she brought Kore back to their little cottage. She mourned her daughter for many days, the promise of their future now broken as she designed her daughter's eternal resting place.

A lopsided rectangle of moss sprung highly from the grass, and Kore lay atop of it, her brown curls and white toga contrasting brightly with the vibrant green of the moss. Hundreds of flowers surrounded her still body, ranging from colors of white to pastels. Her hair was elegantly spread out around her, creating an almost halo effect. Both of her pale hands rested atop of her stomach, her right over her left, and although she had no life coursing through her, the tint of her lips still remained a pretty pale pink.

Currently, Artemis and Apollo stood over the still goddess, their sad eyes taking in the beauty of her grave. Demeter had declared that Kore had been too beautiful to be buried, and so, she created her own form of casket in her daughter's favorite destination in the entire cosmos: her garden. Demeter invited all of the Olympians to say their official farewells to the spring goddess, and all had arrived to share their sympathies for the once bright Kore.

Once the twins had moved on, Aphrodite stared down into Kore's face, sympathy crossing her beautiful features. Demeter watched in shock as the love goddess placed a tan hand onto Kore's crossed hands, a lone tear falling from her beautiful emerald eyes. She then leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead before hurriedly exiting and sauntering back to Artemis.

One by one, Demeter watched as the Olympians offered their condolences and left her cottage, each 'I am sorry for your loss' cutting deeper into her worn heart. She slowly walked to the moss bed, her years of life evident in her weak stride. Demeter looked down at her peaceful daughter, running a hand over her cold cheek.

"My Kore," she sobbed. "Forgive me that I could not protect you. I let the darkness reach you after I promised to take care of you. But I swear to you upon the Styx," she crossed her chest, a bright 'x' appearing, "I swear to protect you from harm here. Nothing shall ever harm you again. Not as I stand breathing."

Broken at the loss of her daughter, she hunched over Kore, wailing loudly into early evening sky.

"I hope I am not too late."

Demeter turned at the sound of hearty, feminine voice, glaring at the owner of it. "Hecate, I thought I strictly forbade any belonging to the Underworld from coming here ever again."

Hecate shook her head, "You have only forbade my master. Which is a grave mistake, I might add."

Demeter laughed humorlessly. "A mistake? The only mistake _I_ have made was ever allowing Kore out of my sight. Had she not strayed to Hades' darkness, then perhaps I would not be here, crouching over the _corpse_ of my daughter!"

Hecate looked into the goddess' eyes with a sad smile. "He misses her more than you could ever imagine possible."

Demeter said nothing as she stroked Kore's hair, rearranging some of the tiny blossoms in her long, golden brown curls. She felt Hecate come closer, and tentatively looked up to see the goddess on the other side of the moss bed, her eyes teary as she looked down at the spring maiden. "Even in death she blooms."

The goddess of harvest only nodded, unable to speak any further. Hecate had been looking at her daughter with such love and tenderness, it almost made Demeter feel relief that Kore had Hecate to aid her while she was held captive in the Underworld.

As if reading her thoughts, Hecate spoke. "Hades did not kidnap her. You and I both know very well of how much they loved one another." Hecate continued, even after Demeter's choice to ignore her latter part of the sentence, "He has not been himself these past few weeks. All he seems to do is break things and mourn the loss of his queen. Of _our_ queen."

Demeter did not meet her gaze. She refused to utter his name, as he was the reason her Kore had been killed. He deserved _nothing_ but pain and punishment.

Hecate sighed, "Demeter, please let him see her. Just _once._ Even if it is for the quickest of moments. He _needs_ to see her."

"Never," Demeter seethed. "I will never let that vile man come near my daughter ever again!"

Hecate narrowed her eyes, "Then you are more ignorant than I thought of you."

Demeter gasped, "How dare you insult me! And in a time such as this, where I require support from all!"

"Had you even a miniscule amount of sympathy, you would allow him to visit." Demeter rolled her eyes, straightening her daughter's hair once more, only to be frozen in fear at Hecate's next words. "Persephone would have it so."

Demeter looked up, staring angrily into Hecate's confident stare. "How dare you insult the memory of my daughter."

Hecate sighed, making her way around the moss bed to place a gentle hand on Demeter's shoulder. "Demeter, Hades deserves to see Persephone. His world is crumbling without her, and I am not sure how he shall cope with her loss. But," she and Demeter stared down Kore as Hecate continued, "I am certain with this… _closure_ , he shall find the strength to better himself and continue to live. Continue to live _for her_. He would not treat you in this manner if he had her placed in the Underworld."

She knew not if it was Hecate's utilization of Kore's death to her advantage. She did not know if it was out of pity for Hades. It could have perhaps been her promise to be more like her daughter. Whatever the reason, Demeter simply sighed, covering Hecate's hand with her own, hoping to the Fates she would not regret her decision.

"I shall tend to my fields in one hour. He shall have until sunset to say his final goodbyes."

Hecate enveloped the smaller goddess in a tight embrace, kissing her cheek profusely. "Thank you, Demeter!"

"But!" Demeter interrupted, "This shall be his last interaction with my daughter. _Forever_."

Hecate stared, open mouthed before nodding. Demeter watched carefully as the goddess of magic disappeared into a black puff of smoke, her features troubled as she left. Once evidence of Hecate's existence vanished, she tenderly looked down once more upon her daughter.

"I am afraid you are no longer my little Kore. Your curse has been completed. For centuries and centuries I tried to protect you from it, but it seems that darkness has a way to find you." Demeter sighed, "It will always have a way to find you, my little one. But all is not lost! Walk away from it, and you shall be my Kore. But if you walk to it, I have no choice but to call you as you are. _Persephone._ "

* * *

Hades angrily ripped apart another scroll from his library in a fit of rage. He had spent _days_ trying to find a form of escape clause to break the curse. Scroll after scroll, he became more and more agitated and less hopeful.

After many days of destroying multiple halls of his palace and constantly sobbing into oblivion, Hades decided to find a way to break his love's curse. He was indeed her damnation, but was it possible he could also be her salvation?

Hades returned to his duty, judging souls as fairly and justly as he could. After each session, he would spend the hours in his grand library researching for a miracle.

He sat back in the grand leather chaise, rubbing his tired eyes with his large hands. He glanced toward the smaller ivory chaise parallel to him, and if he squinted just right, he could almost see his beloved Persephone scanning over a scroll, tucking a brunette curl behind her in ear in concentration. Shaking away his hallucinations, Hades grasped a quill pen and parchment, his writing neatly covering the yellow paper.

 _The bond to the dark man will seal your fate…_

He had sealed her fate. Falling in love with Persephone had condemned her to a tragic death.

 _The pain you leave behind he will not tolerate…_

She had sealed his fate. Falling in love with Persephone condemned him to live alone in agony, with only his haunting memories to keep him company.

 _Take thy woes to the witch who knows, and let her sleep in an eternal repose_ …

He had taken his woes to the Fates on that tragic day. He had let them ridicule him, allowing Atropos to cut Persephone's line with his own weapon. Hades had watched the string fall in slow motion to the cold floor, and he swore he could even see Persephone falling, mimicking the plight of the broken string. For that reason, she now had to sleep in an eternal repose. She would never awaken again.

Never again would he see those bright, amber eyes that trapped him in her gaze. Never again would he hear that tinkling laugh that lifted his spirits. Never again would he see her dazzling smile, a reflection of her true beauty. Never again would he see his bright and beautiful Persephone. His light was gone.

Hades placed his head in his hands as he tightly pulled on his curls in desperation. This was all his fault. He knew of Persephone's curse and his strong possibility of being the dark one, but still tried to convince himself he was not the man, killing her in the end.

Hades was a murderer. A cold, heartless, _dark_ , murderer.

A knock on the door sounded, startling the god as he looked up. He practically growled at the shade to come in, never once looking in his servant's direction. He simply stared at the parchment before him, looking over the four lines that would surely haunt him to his last breath.

"Master? Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft has arrived and she seeks you."

Hades tiredly muttered, "Lycas, you need not address the woman in such a formal…manner…" Hades' words slowed, his eyes darting towards the page.

 _Take thy woes to the witch who knows, and let her sleep in an eternal repose._

Could it be that he had missed the clue? He re-read it over again, his small hope rising.

 _Take thy woes to the witch who knows…_

 _Hecate._

"Hecate!" Hades whispered, bolting out of his seat and appearing in a black smoke in the throne room. His eyes were wide with excitement and obsession, making Hecate back slightly away from Hades once he grabbed her hands tightly.

"Hades! What is the meaning of this? I leave for only a few moments and you-"

"Hecate! Listen to me. The curse, the curse states of a witch who knows."

"Yes," Hecate answered, "And let her sleep in an eternal repose."

Hades smiled maniacally, "It is _you_ , Hecate! How could I have been so foolish! You can save her! You can bring my Persephone back to me!"

Hecate placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder, "Hades, I cannot. I have seen her in the garden, and her soul is as lifeless as the blooms here."

"Hecate," Hades kneeled, hugging her waist as his voice filled with desperation, "Please, there must be something you can do. I cannot bear to see her in such a state. At times, I believe she is sleeping. Just to escape the reality of her death."

Hecate stopped, her eyebrows furrowing. "Sleeping?"

Hades ignored her, "It was all my fault. I never even deserved her. She has only brought happiness to me and I brought her nothing but tragedy."

Hecate's eyes lightened. "Sleeping! Hades, that is the solution!"

Hades rapidly lifted to his full height, "You can save her?"

Hecate pulled him to the chariot excitedly, "Come! I shall explain on the way!"

* * *

"You saved her then? Before all of this? And you did not think it wise to tell me?" Hades demanded.

"I remember vividly now," Hecate explained. "After the curse had been placed, I placed a spell to protect Persephone. I asked the cosmos to not let her die, but to simply fall asleep. However, I only seemingly accomplished half, as the curse still took place and Persephone did die. But I am fairly certain this means I can use another spell to reverse it since I have already blessed Persephone with protection. An aid spell, if you would."

"What is to happen then?"

"It is a revival spell. It demands the energy of the living spirits around us, and should they agree, their life can become Persephone's. The only problem is I do not know how or when she shall awaken. The book will only reveal the answer if the spell is completed successfully."

"So she shall not awaken?" Hades asked, frowning as Hecate diligently leafed through her heavy tome of spells. They currently drove the chariot back to Demeter's cottage, a hope filling Hades as he attempted to save his beloved.

Hecate shook her head, "I am not certain. The spell is complicated, but I should be able to perform it without much difficulty." Hades kept his eyes straight, maneuvering the chariot lower to land delicately onto Demeter's lands. Once they had arrived, Hecate slid out, tome in hand. She placed another hand onto Hades' chest, stopping him from exiting the chariot.

Hecate sighed, "You should wait, Hades. Demeter may still be here, and should she see you, she may take away your privilege to see Persephone. Also," her voice became soft and full of emotion, "I do not think you should see her alone. It is quite impressionable."

Hades regarded Hecate before nodding, "I believe you have much reason. I shall stay until you return."

Hecate gave a small smile before disappearing into Demeter's glen. Hades glanced around, his nerves skyrocketing as he thought of the memories that were impressed into his surroundings. It was here that they began to seek each other's company, and it was here that their love blossomed. He looked down at his sandaled feet, watching as the dirt blew against his ankles. It was here that they decided to run away together and marry.

He gulped as he slowly turned to face _her_ garden. Hecate had previously warned him of where she lay, that her resting place was out in the open air, as Demeter had thought her daughter too beautiful to be buried under Gaia's soil. He knew he had to stay out of sight, in respect for Demeter, but his anxiousness was driving him mad.

He had to see her.

But could he see her? He had barely stomached the sight of her in front of the lake after her fall, her limp form forever engraved into his worst nightmares. But he _had_ to see her. To be with her, even if it could be for the last time.

Slowly, he crept up the winding path to the garden. His eyes focused on the flowers surrounding the perimeter before finally setting on the centerpiece of the garden. A beautiful mossy bed with pretty flowers decorating the entirety of it. A canopy of natural light from the beautiful sunset bathed the form laying upon it, perfectly still and graceful.

Persephone.

He stood, frozen in place. Hades found his mouth too dry for words as he gazed upon his beautiful bride. Finding the courage to step closer, he kneeled before the moss bed, taking Persephone's cold, little, pale hand into his own. He sighed at her cold body temperature, tenderly stroking her hand in attempt to keep her warm.

"Oh, Persephone," Hades murmured. He gently kissed her knuckles, an echo of their past meetings painfully bleeding into his memory. Hades rose, taking his wife's hand along, and leaned over the greenery of the bed. His face was now mere inches away, but kept his hand laced with hers. Reaching into the folds of his ebony cape, he produced a crumpled, wilting yellow bloom. He gently placed it under her left hand, releasing his grip and placing her right hand on top, securing the dead bloom in place.

"I once told you of the narcissus, do you remember? It would only bloom for you. And now, here it lays, upon you. It has lost all of its brilliance and beauty. As you died, so did it. And so did the rest of the blooms in our palace. Elysium is barren now, and now I have nothing of yours to calm me as my nights grow with despair." He paused, struggling to speak. "I promised you that I would never let you fall…"

His eyes grew glassy as he wiped away stray tears, his heart breaking at the very sight of her.

"Even in death, your beauty does not cease to astound me." He contemplated silence for a moment, his finger tracing the outline of her soft face. "Forgive me, my darling, for I have been selfish. I thought I could protect you. Instead, I put you in danger. I let you go to safety and greedily took you back into the darkness. You are not made for darkness my love, as you are not made for this tragic end that I have brought you. The pain you have suffered will condemn me to centuries in Tartarus if you should command it. Please, Persephone, please _forgive me._ " His voice broke into sobs as he stared at her closed eyelids. She seemed so peaceful.

"I swear to you, my love. I swear that I shall break your curse. Even if I must exchange my life for yours, it shall be done. Once you awaken, we shall be together once more. Once you awaken, no curse or being shall keep us apart. We can finally be happy once more to live a life together, forever." Hades lowered his forehead to hers, tears escaping his eyes and running down onto Persephone's pale face. He closed his eyes as he lowered his lips to her pink ones, his tears leaking even more at the lack of response they once held.

"Hades,"

He rapidly opened his eyes, expecting Persephone to be awake, but she had not stirred. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, sensing Hecate's comforting presence.

"It is time."

Hades nodded, retreating from his bride but never taking his gaze away as Hecate opened her tome.

* * *

Hecate could feel the spirits. She could feel the excessive energy floating in the air, eager to help the goddess that lay before her. The spell would be successful, of that she had no doubt.

Before she began, she turned to the god a few paces behind her, continuing once he gave a reassuring nod. She gazed down upon Persephone, a small smile forming. _For you, my queen._

She lifted her hands over the expanse of the moss bed, lifting her head to the skies. With a booming voice, Hecate called out to the spirits near them and began her reversal of the curse.

" _By the warm hearth of Hestia to Demeter's inevitable Harvest,_

 _Release this woman from the grips of death and reform it to an indefinite rest._

 _From Hades' mighty realm to Poseidon's vast seas,_

 _Transform her afterlife nightmares into the sweetest of dreams._

 _By the power of Hera and mighty Zeus in the sky,_

 _Grant she, the sleeping goddess, eternal life."_

Hecate's hands warmed as she felt the power increasing within her. The spirits had heard her call, and were more than eager to aid in reversing the Fates' dreadful curse. Light flooded around Persephone, her skin sparkling brilliantly with the white light. Hecate blocked her eyes from the brightness, and she could feel the surge of power in the forceful winds that blew around them. The light suddenly vanished within Persephone's chest, the garden around them standing completely and perfectly still.

Hades rushed over, scanning his bride up and down for any sign of life. Hecate also intensely stared, her hope disappearing as Persephone lay perfectly still. The seconds dragged on as Hades and Hecate observed her, ending in Hades backing away after some time with a yell as she did not move or breathe.

Then, her toga rose slightly.

Hecate leaned in, smiling tearfully as she saw Persephone's chest rise and fall slowly.

"Hades!" Her shaky voice called, "Oh, Hades! Come quickly!"

He appeared right away, immediately resting his head against Persephone's chest, listening for a heartbeat. Hecate watched, tears slipping out as Hades closed his eyes in pure ecstasy, smiling brilliantly.

"I can hear it. I can hear her heart."

Hecate smiled, "Go, go forth and tell the Underworld that our queen lives!"

Hades smiled, leaning to kiss Persephone's forehead. "I shall come back, my love." He whispered. He traced her face tenderly once more, taking his leave right after.

Hecate watched as Hades disappeared in his usual puff of smoke, his smile radiating. She quickly leafed through the spell book, pausing to read when Persephone would awaken. As promised, ink appeared by magic on the page, explaining the details of when Persephone would walk once more.

 _'The last light to the East shall repeat itself. Once this light aligns itself once more with the mortal terrain, the last of the spell shall be broken.'_

Hecate glanced up to the East, searching for the last light. Her eyes danced across the skies, squinting as she finally reached the last brilliant light. She smiled to herself in irony, "Pluto."

"Dear Persephone," she began, her words light and content, "You shall awaken at the next alignment of Pluto. I know not when that shall be, but I pray it is sooner than I hope."

"Believe me, it is nowhere _near_ soon."

Hecate whipped around towards the intruder, protectively standing in front of Persephone. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the divine woman's body and raven black hair, along with an amused smirk.

"Atropos, what business do you have here? Have you not done enough?"

The Fate glared, "Do not use such a tone with me, witch. You do not need to tell me how to perform my own duty."

Hecate stepped closer to Persephone, her arms expanding to cover as much of the goddess as she could. "Leave her alone. You have given her your gift, and we have broken it."

Atropos looked towards the goddess skeptically, "Have you?"

Hecate tilted her head in response, "She will awaken, Atropos. At the next alignment of Pluto and Gaia's terrain."

Atropos laughed heartily, "Yes, indeed she will. Centuries from now, she shall awaken." Her eyes began to glow white once more, and Hecate was filled with dread.

"Please no! She has suffered so much! She deserves none of this!"

"Heed my warning. _The dark one is always hidden in plain sight. If he finds her again, it will be the true end of her light._ "

"No! Please no!" Hecate's pleads fell on deaf ears as Atropos spun around, her black dress covering her escape as she twirled.

Hecate gasped for breath as Atropos disappeared, her maniacal laugh echoing in the trees around her. She clutched Persephone to her chest, tightly holding her. "No! I must not let this happen again."

Hecate knew what she had to do.

It would hurt Hades and Demeter greatly, but in the end, all would be saved if she proceeded.

She just prayed Hades would forgive her.

Picking Persephone up, she cradled the young goddess to her chest as she disappeared into the expansive trees of the forest, a single yellow, dead bloom falling from Persephone's hand, landing upon the forest floor, forgotten as Hecate vanished with the sleeping goddess.

* * *

Hades reappeared into the glen, searching for Hecate. After an uplifting speech to his subjects of their beautiful and kind queen returning, Hades could not help but hope for their future. Their subjects were more than pleased to welcome Persephone back with open arms. He immediately returned to Demeter's cottage, eager to spend time with Persephone.

She was _alive._

He called out to Hecate to know of their whereabouts, but only the echo of his call responded.

After no answers, Hades decided to spend time with Persephone. He felt more confident in speaking to her since she now was only sleeping, and not lifeless. Briskly walking to the garden, Hades smiled to himself. He had heard her strong heart beating, a sweet sound to his ears. Life had coursed through her veins once more, and he would wait however long he could to see his Persephone awaken.

Once he reached Persephone's garden, Hades was completely shocked to find it empty. Hecate was nowhere to be seen, and the moss bed previously occupied by Persephone had also been abandoned. His heart iced in worry.

"Hecate?" He called, "Hecate!"

He waited for an answer, but none came. Pacing back and forth, a glimmer of white caught his sharp eye. He stood before it, realizing it to be a folded parchment. Picking it up, he shivered at the origin of the mysterious note. Had it been Ares, stealing his bride once again? Or perhaps the Fates? Or Hecate?

Opening it, he almost dropped the small parchment after reading its contents.

 _Pluto Alignment_

 _Do not look for her_

 _Please forgive me_

 _-Hecate_

Hades fumed. Who was Hecate to _hide_ his one true love from him? Pluto Alignment? Did this mean she would awaken at the next one?

Angrily he threw the small note to the forest floor, suddenly noticing a small colorful object contrasting with the earthly brown. He picked it up, a frown forming as he recognized the narcissus he had placed into Persephone's hands. He gripped it tightly, placing it against his lips. How could Hecate do such a thing to him? Had she not done this for their happiness?

And why had Hecate warned him to not look for her? Had she believed that he would even follow her orders?

Of course he would not.

He had made a vow to Persephone. They would live together forever, no matter the cost. Her curse was in the past, and all Hades could see was their future.

Glancing up to the sky, Hades smiled sadly. He would regain her one day. He just hoped and prayed that whomever roamed the Earth upon Pluto's next alignment was prepared. Nothing was going to interfere in returning Persephone to her rightful place beside him. He would fight like never before, and this time, he would not fail. He would battle the entire cosmos for her.

For she was his love. She was his light.

She was Olympus' brightest flower.

* * *

 **ok epilogue will be up friday!**


	20. epilogue

**this is it, this is the end  
goodbye everybody i've got to goooo, gotta leave u all behind and face the truuuthh  
THANK YOU to everybody that favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read this story; u r the cinnamon to my bun**

 **i wanted to finish this asap because i literally hate waiting for incomplete fanfics so i hope i have pleased the other weirdos that think like me #unite**

 **the satisfaction i will have checking that 'completed' button will be too real**

 **i will miss you all**

 **enjoy :-( :-)**

* * *

Ares crouched stealthily behind a large bush, watching as Demeter fell into despair from the disappearance of Persephone. He winced as he heard her painful cries, her pain rumbling from her broken heart. He could only imagine the pain a mother might feel at losing their daughter for the _third_ time.

He had heard Demeter cry to his father earlier before in the day. From what he could understand through her hectic sobbing, Persephone seemed to be alive, by some miracle from the Fates, but simply lay in a comatose state. A small piece of parchment had been handed to Zeus, confirming Persephone's live state, as Demeter had found it in her tiny bedroom. The note left in Demeter's cottage had said Persephone would reawaken one day, much to Demeter's ecstatic hope. But Demeter's happiness had been short-lived. An unknown goddess simply signing the note as 'friend' had taken her daughter to 'safety' in response to another potential threat, somewhere upon Gaia's soil, and they solemnly asked for Demeter's understanding and forgiveness. His father had declared that he could do nothing, even though Demeter had shockingly declared that she would no longer search for her daughter. The never ending cycle of regaining her to only lose her to the same tragedies had been enough. The pain was too much.

Instead, she promised to cease the harvest for half of a year in the many to come, in respect and remembrance of her beautiful daughter.

Ares had followed the harvest goddess to her cottage, witnessing the distressed state of his bride- to-be's mother. Not for a moment did Ares not suspect the same man who had caused this tragedy. He snarled to himself as he thought of the despicable god responsible.

 _Hades_.

Only hearing his name in his own thoughts sent Ares into a silent rage. He had ruined _everything._ He had stolen his prize from his grasp, and should that not be enough, this whole situation was all his fault. Angrily, Ares stomped deeper into the forest, a permanent scowl etched onto his handsome face.

Everything had been going according to plan, until Hades arrived. How could he have seen the intrusion of Hades into Persephone's curse? He scoffed at the thought. He had only made a tangled mess of things. Hades had stolen _everything_ from him.

"No longer, Hades. No longer shall you interfere with any of my future plans." He muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing in anger towards the empty forest before him.

As the screams of Demeter faded, Ares continued his path to his secret meeting. He had called upon her as soon as he intercepted Persephone's runaway plan, making sure Hades would never interfere ever again. Seemingly sending the messenger to send his message from his 'mother', he had been able to secretly meet with her from time to time. Their plan had been foolproof, one that Ares had been immensely proud to call his own. Of course, things did not go as planned, and now, Ares was furious.

Reaching a small clearing, Ares crossed his large arms over his chest, impatient. He glanced around the sparse trees, her moon lighting them in an eerily fashion. Ares could hear her willowy laugh, camouflaging itself with the sounds of the harsh wind and the creaking of the large oaks. He was not intimidated, though, as he raised his chin as his father had taught, demonstrating his confidence and dominance.

Ares heard the crunch of grass under her footsteps. He did not even turn to acknowledge her presence as he coldly spoke, "You are late."

She grinned, seduction oozing from her raspy voice, "I am quite a busy woman, Ares. I do not mind when you arrive late to my bed, so why should you repay me in such a hypocritical manner?"

He scoffed, "Selene, I have no time for your foolishness."

The moon personified lifted a white hand to push her platinum braid back, laughing as she did so. "My, my, Ares. Someone's plans have not been fulfilled, I see. Could dear, old father not take care of it for you?"

"Do not mock me, Selene. Hades has once again ruined everything." Ares threw his helmet forcefully to the ground. "The amount of hatred I hold for that man could fill the expanse of the cosmos, if not more. He dares to steal _everything_ I had in my grasp from me? No, I shall not allow it anymore."

Selene appeared behind him, wrapping her lean arms around his chest, her hands roaming up and down his strong armor. Her pale, ice eyes drank his muscular physique as she murmured softly. "Never mind that pitied fool. Hades will receive what he deserves soon enough." She pressed her lips to the bottom lobe of his ear, whispering, "Now to greater things. Have you seen _him_?"

Ares pushed Selene away, grinning smugly at her opened mouth. He proudly stood, his chin lifting as he spoke, "I have. And I do believe he shall escape from his prison soon."

Selene laughed, "How soon?"

Looking up to the sky, Ares smirked. Soon, everything would be right once more. Persephone would be by his side once more, and everything he had wanted since he was a child would ultimately be his. This time, Hades would not interfere. He was no longer allowed to take anything more from the god of war.

"The realignment of Pluto."

Selene scoffed, "That is not for many centuries."

"Perhaps. But I do believe I can entertain myself until then. Humans and violence are such _fickle_ things."

"While you entertain yourself with your killing of mortals, what shall I do? My patience is running slim, Ares." She warned. "I have completed my part of the bargain, and now you must fulfill yours." She placed her pale hands onto her small hips hotly, her anger beginning to show.

Ares turned, his eyes wild with amusement. "Patience, Selene, patience. All good forthcomings to those who wait."

With his face half-covered in a dark shadow, he smirked.

The chaos the two would inevitably cause come Pluto's realignment would indeed be worth the wait.

 _Let the games begin, Hades._

 _. . ._

* * *

 **ok goodbye**

 **JUST KIDDING THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL (hold applause)  
i'm literally planning it out right now, as you have probably guessed because I am a freak  
but once i get everything ready it's going to be so lit I promise**

 **ok now goodbye, i will (hopefully) see you all in the sequel, and if not, then you are entitled to your own wrong opinion and i hate you for it**

 **just kidding**

 **ok now really goodbye (3rd time's the charm amirite)**


End file.
